Voluntad compartida
by anesse
Summary: Ambos fueron obligados a casarse y al tener que escoger a una mujer, pensó en Sakura como la mejor opción. Ninguno quería hacerlo, ni sentían afecto por el otro; los dos ocultándose un misterioso secreto y compartiendo un único deseo: libertad, y hacerle frente a los problemas no será fácil. Porque los Uchiha tienen un corazón de piedra y solo la mujer indicada puede entrar en él.
1. Capítulo 1 Matrimonio

**Título:** Voluntad compartida.  
**Autor:** anesse.  
**Parejas:** SasuSaku(**Principal)**/ SaiSaku/ NaruHina/ ShikaIno.  
**Clasificación:** Más de 16 años.  
**Género:** Fantasía, romance, drama.  
**Advertencias:** Lime/ Lemmon.

* * *

**::Nota::**

**La historia está más o menos ambientada por allá de 1950 en un mundo alternativo, me puse a 'investigar' y creo que de todo lo que se llegase a hablar en el fic ya había en esa época. Es un mundo mitad real mitad fantasía, si es que así se dice, por lo que hay ciertas cosas que en la vida real no, más adelante -si siguen la historia- se darán cuenta de qué cosas.**

**La idea se me vino escuchando música instrumental japonesa, tienen que escucharla, es simplemente inspiracional *-***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y aquí estoy escribiendo otro fic, a este le he puesto muchísimo esfuerzo y ganas, he escrito y borrado muchas veces y según yo, he mejorado lo bastante para ser notado. Ojalá que les agrade la historia, es algo un poco diferente a lo demás :3 Muchas gracias si es que leen y le dan una pequeña oportunidad C:**

**Por ahora creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir, la verdad me emociona mucho estar publicando esto :D Espero que disfruten de esto tanto como yo.**

* * *

La edad de _casarse_ llega mucho antes que la de quererse.  
—Friedrich Nietzsche.

**Matrimonio.**

El ambiente en la casa se sentía más incómodo de lo normal, se sentía presión e inconformidad. De los presentes, el menor hizo una mueca extraña al no dejar salir un bostezo, ya había sido reprendido varias veces en menos de veinte minutos; su padre comenzaba a desesperarse y estaba seguro de que mamá también lo estaba, pero él no tenía la culpa, después de todo ya les había dejado bastante claro que no seguiría sus órdenes, porque estaba harto de eso.

Miraba con atención al hombre mayor de cabello azabache y piel morena que le hablaba, pero en realidad no tenía el mínimo interés en aquella charla, además, no era la primera vez que discutían 'ese' tema, llevaban más de tres meses fastidiando con eso. Aunque esta vez era un poco distinto, porque no solo era él con sus padres, en esa sala también se encontraba —por primera vez— Itachi, al igual que el viejo tío Madara junto con Obito y Shisui, parecía que esta vez era más serio.

Tuvo que retener un suspiro quizás por enésima vez, ese hombre seguía diciendo lo mismo y la mujer de tez blanca que se encontraba a su lado solo asentía con una falsa sonrisa. Él lo sabía, sabía que a mamá tampoco le gustaban las ideas que Fugaku solía tener, en especial esa estúpida idea.

Sus ojos se desviaron solo un momento para mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que él no era el único aburrido, él tío Obito tenía una expresión todavía peor que la suya. Obito era el mejor tío que podría tener, lo sentía más como un hermano, casi como un padre; porque era de las pocas personas que lo entendían, que respetaban sus decisiones y hasta se había enfrentado a Fugaku en un par de ocasiones. Él quería ser como Obito, sin preocupaciones, sin tantas responsabilidades, sin seguir las órdenes de alguien más.  
Sasuke quería ser libre.

Estaba cansado de hacer lo que otros querían, de seguir las reglas, de tener que hacer todo a la perfección, de ser alguien más, porque ese —definitivamente— no era Sasuke Uchiha.

Para entonces ya había regresado la vista hacia su padre, que aún hablaba pero parecía que estaba a punto de culminar y una vez más, mamá parecía molesta o triste, nunca iba a poder descifrar aquella expresión en el fino rostro de la mujer que le dio la vida, solo podía decir con certeza, que tampoco era feliz como él.

—No voy a casarme. —soltó casi gritando cuando Fugaku terminó de hablar.

—Sasuke, ¿has estado escuchando lo que dije? —preguntó en tono molesto.

—Sí, parece que tú eres quien no escuchó mi respuesta.

—Sasuke-kun, no le hables así a tu padre. —dijo Mikoto con la voz temblando.

—He dicho que es por el bien del clan y es una tradición. —explicó.

— ¿Tradición? Itachi no ha seguido esa tradición. —alegó.

—Con Itachi es diferente, lo sabes. —Madara habló esta vez.

¿Diferente? ¿Por qué con Itachi es diferente? ¿Por qué nunca le explicaban eso? Siempre que hablaban del tema, decían que Itachi no tenía la obligación de seguir esa tradición y eso era lo que más le irritaba, que él sí tuviera que seguir las reglas y su hermano no. Porque todos los Uchiha— al llegar a cierta edad— tenían el deber y responsabilidad de contraer matrimonio; y hacía exactamente cinco años que su hermano debió casarse. Pero no.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —gritó con desespero— ¡¿Por qué con él es diferente?!

—No lo entenderías. —dijo Madara sin importancia.

— ¡No digas que no entendería, no soy un niño! —contestó más furioso que antes.

— Sasuke —escuchó a Fugaku decir—, es tu deber, el clan necesita descendientes.

—En ese caso ¿por qué no simplemente me follo a alguien? Así terminamos con todo este maldito asunto. —dijo cual adolescente malcriado.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —chilló su madre con vergüenza y él se sintió intimidado—. No hables así, no... No digas esas cosas. Tu padre solo busca lo mejor para ti y para el clan, por favor, solo... —intentó decir y desvió la mirada unos segundos—. Solo hazlo, seguro que consigues una chica hermosa que te ame. —terminó con otra sonrisa falsa y Sasuke tuvo que pestañear varias veces antes de que un par de lágrimas se le juntaran en los ojos.

Tragó saliva y apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa. Sabía que mamá sufría demasiado, que cargaba con el peso de muchas cosas y se lo guardaba todo para ella sola, jamás hablaba con nadie, jamás demostraba sus sentimientos, en cambio, siempre se le veía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, una muy bella a pesar de ser fingida. Y solo Sasuke sabía lo falsa que era esa sonrisa, que más bien era una sonrisa llena de tristeza y pesar, y que si Mikoto seguía sonriendo ante cualquier problema, un día esa sonrisa iba a explotar y habría un mar de emociones allí.

Frunció un poco el ceño con la mirada hacia el suelo, estaba seguro de que ella no estaría mejor si él se casaba, además ¿dónde iba a encontrar alguna chica que lo amase? Porque todos los hombres —o la mayoría— del clan Uchiha, tenían un corazón de piedra, vacío, uno frío y duro, uno que no sabe de qué manera amar, y que solo una persona pude llenar, que solo una persona puede hacer que sus latidos tengan sentido alguno. Y Sasuke, como buen Uchiha, tenía quizás el corazón más frío de todos, por no tener jamás un acercamiento con una chica, conocía alguna dentro del clan pero casarse entre familia le parecía una atrocidad. Y sabía que fuera del clan había millones de mujeres hablando sobre él y su belleza, lo sabía porque hasta su madre se lo había dicho cientos de veces; el problema era, que él no se sentía atraído por ninguna de ellas, eran lindas sí, pero las mujeres lo hacían sentir extraño, irritado, estúpido...  
Y si mamá estuviera de acuerdo con que él contrajera matrimonio, seguro que buscaría a una chica linda para él, una amable y de buen corazón, una que llenase el suyo. Tal vez viendo al menor de sus hijos ser feliz, ella también lo sería.

—De acuerdo. —murmuró aún sin levantar la mirada.

—Excelente decisión. —dijo Fugaku con una media sonrisa.

—Pero yo voy a escogerla. —advirtió. Por supuesto que no dejaría que otros eligieran a su futura esposa.

—Si es lo que quieres, así será Sasuke. —asintió casi sonriendo y continuó hablando—. Todas las mujeres de la aldea y aldeas cercanas podrán venir a presentarse frente a ti. —explicó—. Y elegirás a la que más te guste.

— ¿Qué...?

—Así debe ser —dijo Madara—, todo Uchiha ha pasado por eso. Sabes que son tradiciones, habrá una reunión y cuando elijas a tu mujer deberán salir a tres citas.

— ¿Por qué debo salir con ella? —preguntó molesto e hizo un puchero cual niño pequeño.

—Porque debes conocer a la que será tu futura esposa. —escuchó a su madre decir—. Sasuke-kun, haz las cosas como se te dicen ¿sí? —lo miró casi suplicando y de nuevo sonrió.

El joven Uchiha miró a Mikoto tratando de hablar solo con la mirada, pero le fue imposible cuando ella volvió la vista hacia abajo, como siempre lo hacía al haber una plática familiar.  
Hizo una mueca de disgusto, escoger a una mujer para ser su esposa parecía ser sencillo, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo era, que las mujeres son complicadas y que la mayoría eran superficiales; por lo que elegir en un solo día, era un reto para él, sobre todo por tratarse de chicas.

Miró a Obito quien ahora sonreía, quizás se sentía alegre de que él, por fin, hubiese aceptado el hecho de casarse. Madara tenía una expresión parecida a la de Itachi, seria, sin aires de felicidad o algo parecido; Fugaku sonreía satisfactoriamente, pues por fin había logrado lo que deseaba.  
Mikoto... ella estaba destrozada.

—Como sea. —murmuró Sasuke ya harto de la situación.

—Bien. Las demás aldeas, al igual que la nuestra, serán notificadas con esta noticia. —Fugaku se puso de pie y los demás lo imitaron—. La asamblea ha terminado, podemos irnos.

Los guardias que yacían al frente del gran portón, se movieron por primera vez en un buen rato solo para abrir la pesada puerta, Madara e Itachi salieron casi juntos murmurando un par de cosas, Shisui caminó detrás de ellos; los últimos en partir fueron Sasuke junto con sus padres y también Obito, este último lo tomó por el hombro para detenerlo un instante, Fugaku les echó una mirada llena de frialdad y siguió con su camino. Ya nada haría que su hijo cambiara de opinión.

—Sasuke. —dijo Obito con una sonrisa orgullosa—. De verdad me alegra que hayas decidido enlazarte con alguien.

— ¿Enlazar? —arqueó una ceja confundido.

—Lo que vas a hacer no es solo contraer matrimonio, crearás un lazo de amor con esa persona y jamás debes romperlo. Por eso debes elegir con cautela. —le sugirió.

—Lo siento tío. —se disculpó con sinceridad—. Pero ese lazo no crecerá. —dijo escuchándose bastante seguro de sus palabras y continuó caminando.

— ¿Qué mujer crees que sea la indicada para Sasuke? —preguntó Obito a Mikoto.

—Una con un corazón cálido. —dijo con firmeza y caminó tras su hijo—. Y con cabellera extravagante. —añadió con una sonrisa real.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Fugaku decidió tomar una ducha y entrar en el ofuro para así relajarse, pues desde temprano se había encontrado muy ocupado con asuntos diferentes, y este último lo había dejado realmente cansado.  
Sasuke, por su parte, caminó hasta su habitación para alejarse de todo. Quería salir y dar un paseo por las calles de la aldea, pero la gente era rápida y seguro que ya todos —o casi todos— estaban enterados de la próxima gran boda, así que optó por acomodar su futon dispuesto a dormir sin siquiera cambiarse el atuendo. Mientras colocaba el par de almohadas blancas, escuchó que alguien se acercaba y se detuvo, de inmediato escuchó la dulce voz de su madre y corrió el shoji, del otro lado, estaba ella con un kimono más cómodo, de color morado con pequeñas flores blancas; ella sonrió tiernamente y pidió permiso para entrar, cuando lo hizo cerró el shoji, solo tenía poco tiempo antes de que su marido saliera de aquel baño.

—Madre. —dijo el pelinegro un tanto sorprendido.

—Sasuke-kun, tienes que escucharme ¿sí? —susurró por si a caso los escuchaban—. Sé que no deseas casarte y yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas. —confesó y él sonrió con alivio—. Pero son órdenes de tu padre y Madara, no puedes simplemente desobedecer esas órdenes. Es cierto que el clan necesita descendientes, y ahora tú eres el indicado para hacer eso. —sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza—. Será un matrimonio extraño en un principio, pero verás que ese lazo del que tu tío habló, crecerá cuando menos lo esperes y serás muy feliz con la mujer que elijas.

Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo intentando asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por supuesto que podría desobedecer esas órdenes, tal y como ya lo había hecho un par de veces antes, aunque era obvio que esto era algo más serio: A su edad ya debía estar casado y quizás con una familia, pero no lo estaba, porque se había rehusado a eso, no quería seguir órdenes de los demás. Pese a todo, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ya había evitado aquel hecho un buen tiempo y ahora no tenía otra opción más que esa, debía casarse y pronto, hasta mamá se lo estaba pidiendo.  
¿Sería feliz? No lo sabría hasta dentro de unos días.

—Voy a hacerlo, por el clan... y por ustedes. —respondió Sasuke con seriedad.

—No lo hagas solo por el clan. —le pidió—. Sasuke-kun, tu padre no lo ha dicho y jamás lo dirá, pero... no quiere que te cases solo por la descendencia. —explicó y el hizo una mueca de confusión—. Tienes veinticuatro años y tú... nunca has amado.

—Eso no es cierto. —dijo él rápidamente—. Te amo a ti, los amo, a todo el clan...

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso. —lo interrumpió—. Sasuke-kun, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con una chica?

—No lo sé y no me importa. —cerró los ojos fastidiado.

—Solo digo que también lo hagas por ti. —sonrió dulcemente—. Enamórate de la mujer con la que te cases, ámala y deja que ella te ame. Permite que entre en tu corazón, Sasuke-kun. —dijo tocándole el pecho.

Al Uchiha se le vino un sonrojo al rostro, de pronto se sintió extraño hablando sobre ese tema. Miró a su madre que aún sonreía y de pronto se llenó de dudas, ¿cómo es que Fugaku la había elegido a ella? Sin duda Mikoto era una excelente mujer, de habilidades únicas y de belleza inigualable, ¿pero, cómo había llenado el vacío corazón de su padre?, ¿cómo logró entrar en aquel corazón de piedra?  
No estaba seguro de encontrar alguna mujer que lo llenase, que pudiese derretir el corazón de hielo que él cargaba. Quizás ser feliz no estaba escrito, quizás vivir y morir sin haber amado era su destino.

—Eso haré. —murmuró acortando la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Tengo que irme. —dijo Mikoto al escuchar un ruido en la casa, evidentemente era su esposo—. ¿Por qué no sales un rato? —sugirió una vez que se alejaron—. Te vendría bien tomar un poco de aire.

—De acuerdo. —contestó luego de pensarlo. Su plan de no salir no era muy buena opción después de todo.

—Asegúrate de llegar antes de que oscurezca. —dijo de último antes de cruzar la puerta corrediza.

Sasuke se quedó —por un momento— con la mirada perdida, no hablaba mucho con su madre a causa de Fugaku, quien siempre decía que las mujeres se entienden solo entre ellas y lo mismo con los hombres. Pero él no tenía a nadie que lo entendiera, nadie que pasara un rato con él, platicando o haciendo cualquier cosa, pasando el tiempo.  
Ahora a su edad eso ya no le afectaba, pero cuando era pequeño y necesitó de alguien, su padre nunca estuvo ahí, porque eran más importantes los negocios familiares o siempre había algo en el clan que no era lo suficientemente bueno. Itachi solía estar con él, pero al paso que crecía también se iba alejando, así que su hermano mayor no había estado con él cuando más lo necesitó.

Con mamá era diferente, porque ella sí quería estar con él, cuidarlo y enseñarle cosas, ayudarlo con algún problema, protegerlo. Pero Fugaku siempre la había alejado de él, por el simple hecho de ser mujer.  
'Las mujeres son las encargadas de cuidar a los hijos', eso siempre lo había escuchado dentro del clan y de la aldea, ¿pero por qué con él era distinto? Mikoto lo cuidaba, sí, pero no cómo ella hubiese querido, porque siempre tenía que seguir las órdenes de su marido, y solo de vez en cuando podía aconsejar de buena manera a Sasuke, cuando nadie los veía.

Fugaku conocía las costumbres que su mujer solía tener, es por eso que no podía pasar tanto tiempo con Sasuke, y con Itachi había sido lo mismo en un principio, pero en cuanto creció las cosas cambiaron. 'Sasuke se deja influenciar fácilmente', había dicho su padre, por eso tampoco hablaba mucho con el tío Obito.

Y ya estaba cansado de estar aislado de todo, tenía un par de amigos pero no era lo mismo que una familia. Y a pesar de no ser tan cercano a su familia, los amaba a todos, a sus padres, a Itachi, a Shisui... A todo el clan.

—No me merezco esto. —se dijo a sí mismo apretando un poco los puños.

De un pequeño mueble cerca de la ventana, sacó un atuendo más cómodo que el que traía puesto. Rápidamente se desvistió para ponerse la yukata de color oscuro, amarró el cinto a su cintura y guardó aquel kimono en un cesto de ropa. Antes de salir se miró en el espejo, vaya que había crecido, no solo era más alto, también se veía más fornido y las facciones de su cara ya no eran las de un adolescente. El vello facial no era lo suyo, es decir, jamás le había salido bigote o barba y lo agradecía, porque de lo contrario tendría que afeitarse y eso sería algo que le daría demasiada pereza. Itachi no había corrido con la misma suerte, pues más o menos a los quince años, unos delgados y pequeños vellos habían comenzado a crecer en su mentón.

Tomó —de otro mueble cercano— una pequeña bolsa que contenía una parte del dinero que se tenía permitido gastar, la otra parte la tenía bien guardada en algún lugar de su habitación.  
Salió del cuarto cruzando por la sala, afortunadamente su padre no estaba ahí, de lo contrario, le hubiese cuestionado el porqué de su salida.

Una vez con las calzas puestas, salió de casa por el gran portón, miró el cielo azul que en ese momento estaba completamente adornado por nubes de diferentes tamaños, mentalmente les agradeció a estas por cubrirlo del sol, pues hacía un rato que el calor era insoportable.  
Tuvo que recorrer casi todo el clan para poder salir de este y adentrarse en la aldea, que también era su hogar después de todo. Konoha era un lugar bastante grande, donde habitaban cientos de aldeanos, algunos ninjas y unos cuantos samuráis, aunque estos últimos trabajaban exclusivamente para clanes, como el suyo o el Uzumaki y el Nara.

Su destino era el centro de Konoha, donde se encontraban, si no todos, la mayoría de los negocios, negocios de todo tipo; de comida, ropa, dulces, accesorios, pinturas... Y mientras caminaba por las amplias calles de la aldea, escuchó algunos murmuros de la gente, era obvio que hablaban sobre él y su próximo matrimonio, porque estaba completamente seguro que el idiota de su tío Madara andaba por ahí diciéndole a medio mundo que Sasuke Uchiha estaba próximo a casarse, que muy probablemente ese año formaría una familia. Cerró solo por un instante los ojos ignorando a los aldeanos que decían cosas sobre él con total descaro e indiscreción, ¿qué más les daba si se casaba o no? Es que hacía mucho tiempo que un Uchiha no contraía matrimonio, el último en casarse había sido Shisui y ya llevaba más de cinco años casado.

Se mordió la lengua para no soltar alguna palabrota, estaba llegando a su límite y la gente que pasaba por ahí no dejaba de mirarlo o incluso de felicitarlo. Por suerte no tardó mucho en divisar el lugar que estaba buscando, el Ichiraku Ramen, donde seguramente estaba su amigo.  
Recorrió las pequeñas cortinas que colgaban del techo del negocio y pudo reconocer a su rubio amigo, Naruto. Él no tardó mucho en sentir que alguien más estaba ahí y de inmediato se giró sobre su asiento para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos del Uchiha.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó emocionado y se puso de pie para abrazarlo con fuerza—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

—Quítate Naruto. —dijo algo molesto y lo apartó empujándolo suavemente—. Nos vimos hace unas semanas. —continuó mientras ambos se sentaban en los banquillos.

—Sí, pero somos amigos y los amigos se ven todos los días. —hizo un puchero.

—Lo que digas. —soltó en un suspiro.

— ¿Qué te trae por acá? —preguntó curioso—. ¿Quieres un tazón de ramen? ¡Yo invito! —sonrió.

—No vine por eso, comeré más tarde. —le informó con una sonrisa de lado. Jamás iba a entender cómo es que a la gente le gustaba tanto el ramen.

— ¿Entonces? —arqueó una ceja—. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien, teme? —dijo sonando preocupado.

— ¿De verdad no sabes qué pasó, idiota? —preguntó algo sorprendido. Pero después de todo era Naruto, seguro que ni siquiera había visto aquel letrero que anunciaba el aumento en el precio del ramen.

—No, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Está todo bien, Sasuke? —volvió a decir con preocupación.

—Si casarme está bien... —pensó un momento—. Entonces sí, está todo bien.

Los azules orbes de Naruto se abrieron asombrados. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Casarse? ¿Sasuke Uchiha iba a casarse? Parpadeó un par de veces lleno de confusión y bebió lo poco que quedaba en su tazón, miró la expresión seria que su amigo tenía en el rostro, luego miró sus manos que le temblaban, como si estuviese nervioso por lo que estaba diciendo.  
Estaba a punto de echarse a reír y decirle que había sido una buena broma, pero luego lo escuchó soltar un suspiro de cansancio y finalmente notó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

—Dime que no es una broma. —le pidió el rubio.

—No lo es. —afirmó haciendo una mueca de disgusto—. Sabes que no bromearía con algo así, Naruto.

—Sí, lo sé, pero... ¿casarte? ¿Estás seguro? —dijo angustiado.

—Tsk. —miró a otro lado y luego volvió la mirada hacia el rubio—. Vayamos al jardín de la aldea, ahí hablaremos con tranquilidad.

—De acuerdo. —sonrió amigable y se puso de pie junto con Sasuke— . Solo dame un momento, tengo que pagar todo lo que he comido.

El Uchiha salió del local cuanto antes, no quería escuchar la voz de Naruto gritando que no sabía que el ramen costaba uno o quizás dos yenes más.

Y mientras veía a la gente pasar, escuchó el estridente grito de su amigo, luego escuchó como un chillido y no pudo evitar soltar una risita. 'Ojalá que así deje de comer eso', pensó, pues desde que lo conocía —y de eso hacían ya muchos años— casi diario lo veía comiendo ramen, con diferentes especias y en diferentes lugares, pero siempre ramen. Quizás hasta en su casa comía ramen.  
Un rato después lo vio salir con una expresión extraña en el rostro, no era tristeza pero sí algo parecido, se acercó a él y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al gran jardín de Konoha.

—Diablos. —masculló cabizbajo—. Quería invitar a Hinata a comer... Y casi me acabo el dinero.

—No creo que le hubiese gustado comer ramen. —dijo Sasuke bromeando y el rubio rió por lo bajo.

— ¡Claro que sí! —gritoneó—. Hinata ama el ramen tanto como yo. —con el pulgar se señaló el pecho.

—Eso dice porque le gustas, idiota. —le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

—En fin. —suspiró—. Será otro día. —sonrió cruzando los brazos por detrás de su nuca.

— ¿Qué hay con ella? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Mamá dice que Hinata me ama, pero ella nunca me lo ha dicho. —pensó mirando el cielo.

— ¿Y tú? —arqueó una ceja.

—No sé si la amo. —afirmó—. Solo sé que me gusta estar con ella, cuando estoy a su lado me siento feliz. Además es muy linda, su voz me agrada... aunque no habla mucho. —volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Sasuke—. Pero si Hinata me hace feliz y yo a ella, está bien ¿no?

—Supongo que sí. —murmuró—. Pensé que tú y ella no se veían más.

—Bueno... Desde aquel conflicto su padre le prohibió tener contacto con los Uzumaki. —le informó—. Pero su hermana nos ayuda. —sonrió realmente contento—. Y de vez en cuando podemos vernos.

El Uchiha mostró una leve sonrisa, de verdad se sentía un tanto alegre por Naruto, porque aquella mujer de cabellera azulada y ojos cristalinos siempre había estado perdidamente enamorada del rubio, y este por fin se había dado cuenta que también la apreciaba más que como una simple amiga.  
Y a pesar de que sus clanes —más exactamente los padres de ambos— estaban en desacuerdo por ciertas cuestiones entre ellos, Naruto y Hinata estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de ser felices juntos.

Los dos guardaron silencio hasta que llegaron al jardín, no era muy tarde por lo que aún había bastante gente en el lugar, sentados al lado del río, mirando los árboles de cerezos... Pasando el rato. Y es que ese el jardín más grande y hermosos de Konoha, era el atractivo del lugar, los aldeanos iban ahí solo para relajarse, platicar o sentarse a comer algún aperitivo.  
Sasuke solía ir cuando pequeño y con el tiempo dejó de ir tan seguido. Siempre iba a jugar con Naruto y otros niños en el jardín, corrían unos tras otros y de vez en cuando compraban algún dulce para degustarlo frente al río. Después comenzó a ir solo para meditar, se sentaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y cerraba los ojos, su respiración era suave y lenta; a veces meditaba o solo se relajaba con el sonido del pequeño río y con los árboles moviéndose al compás del viento, otras veces —incluso— llegaba a quedarse dormido.

—Hacía mucho que no venía por aquí contigo. —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Sí. Me trae algunos recuerdos. —sonrió mentalmente. La mejor etapa de su vida, definitivamente, había sido la niñez.

— ¡Debajo de ese árbol! —gritó el rubio señalando un árbol de gran tamaño—. ¡Vamos Sasuke! —se echó a correr y el pelinegro lo siguió a paso lento—.Entonces... —comenzó mientras se sentaba en el suave y verde pasto—. ¿Qué decías sobre casarte?

—Que no quiero.—murmuró sentándose cerca del rubio.

— ¿No quieres? —repitió—. Entonces no lo hagas y ya, es simple. —sonrió amistoso.

—No es simple si son órdenes de mi padre. —suspiró.

—Ah, ya veo... —torció la boca—. Creí que eso había quedado claro desde hace tiempo.

—Desde hace dos años que debí haberme casado. —explicó—. Y pude zafarme de eso, pero ahora es un hecho que debo hacerlo.

— ¿Y quién será la afortunada? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad pues jamás le había conocido alguna novia o amiga cercana al Uchiha.

—Eso está por verse. —contestó luego de un momento de pensar.

— ¿Eh? —levantó ambas cejas con sorpresa—. ¿Tendrás que escoger a alguien? ¿Solo así? ¿Sin conocerla?

—Así es. —asintió con fastidio. No lo había pensado así, pero era cierto, se casaría con una mujer desconocida.

Naruto guardó silencio por un momento. Sabía que desde hacía unos años, Fugaku Uchiha había estado insistiendo a Sasuke con eso del matrimonio, y que éste —hábilmente— pudo evitarlo un tiempo; pero jamás imaginó que el día llegaría, que Sasuke tendría que casarse sí o sí. Que escogería a cualquier chica de la aldea que fuese, que se casaría con ella aún sin sentir algo y que formaría una familia, porque eso era lo que los Uchiha querían.  
¿No podían molestar a alguien más con eso? Sasuke no estaba enamorado de nadie, ni siquiera tenía algún acercamiento con chicas y de pronto tenía que casarse, sin saber nada sobre eso.

— ¿Has pensado en alguien? —preguntó de pronto el Uzumaki. Sasuke arqueó una ceja confundido—. Digo, debes haberte fijado en alguna chica, la que sea.

—No. —soltó en un suspiro. Eso de las mujeres no era su fuerte.

— ¿Ni en una? ¿No te gusta nadie? ¿Ni siquiera el físico? —volvió a preguntar. Bueno, si Sasuke era gay solo tenía que decírselo, después de todo no era nada del otro mundo.

—No. —repitió—. Sabes que no tengo cabeza para eso.

— ¡Pero si en la aldea hay cientos de chicas! —gritoneó—. ¡¿Jamás te ha gustado alguna?!

—Deja de ser tan escandaloso. —pidió el azabache—. Y no, jamás me ha gustado alguna.

— ¿Entonces, qué harás?

—Papá está organizando algo así como una ceremonia. —pensó—. Asistirán muchas mujeres y tendré que elegir a una.

— ¡Qué aburrido! —dijo el rubio inflando las mejillas—. ¿Cómo sabrás que te gusta? ¿Qué tal si no te hace feliz?

—No todo se trata sobre amor, Naruto. —le hizo saber—. Es algo que voy a hacer por el clan, nada más.

—Deberías oponerte de nuevo. —sugirió—. Y conoces a una chica, después ya te casas.

—No es tan fácil como decirlo.

— ¡Naruto! —escucharon una fuerte voz gritando.

Ambos voltearon al frente para encontrarse con una chica joven, de estatura promedio y de complexión delgada, ojos verdes cual esmeraldas y labios color carmín. Sasuke levanto una ceja algo confundido, ¿ella tenía el cabello rosado?  
Eso parecía, una cabellera larga y rosada, parecía ser suave y se movía de un lado al otro mientras ella corría hacía donde se encontraban Naruto y él, ella tenía parte del cabello sujetado, la otra parte caía sobre sus hombros y espaldas, además, usaba un pequeño flequillo que le cubría más o menos la mitad de la frente. ¿Dónde diablos la había visto antes?

— ¡Te he estado gritando desde hace rato, idiota! —exclamó la pelirosa con molestia y le dio un par de golpes al rubio en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? —dijo cubriéndose con los brazos para evitar sus golpes.

—Hinata está allá. —señaló un lugar lejano a donde estaban—. Ha podido escapar de su padre por un rato.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?! —chilló contento y de inmediato se puso de pie—. Sasuke, tengo que irme.

—Bien. —murmuró comenzando a levantarse.

—Ah, ella es Sakura-chan, ¿la recuerdas? —le preguntó al pelinegro.

—Yo te recuerdo. —dijo la chica con una sonrisa—. Uchiha, ¿no?

—Sí. —asintió intentando reconocerla—. Pero creo que no te conozco.

—Haruno Sakura. —se presentó y Sasuke movió la cabeza en forma negativa, haciéndole saber que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era—. Bueno, solo nos vimos un par de veces.

—Aún así, tengo muy buena memoria —le hizo saber—, quizás me confundes con otro del clan.

—Quizás. —sonrió no tan convencida de lo que le decía—. Bueno, tengo que irme. Te veré luego Naruto. —se despidió caminando por donde venía—. Hasta pronto Sasuke-kun. —dijo de último para perderse entre la gente que pasaba por allí en ese momento.

—También debo irme, ¿nos vemos mañana? —preguntó Naruto ansioso.

—Al medio día. —dijo él Uchiha para confirmar.

—Aquí mismo. —señaló el lugar donde se encontraban y luego comenzó a caminar hacia Hinata.

—Oye, Naruto. —lo detuvo y de su yukata sacó el pequeño bolso con dinero—. No la lleves a comer ramen. —dijo aventándoselo a las manos.

— ¿Qué es...? —quiso preguntar pero de inmediato supo de lo que se trataba—. Pero es tuyo, no podría...

—Sabes que lo necesitas, yo no tengo a quién invitar a salir. —le recordó.

—Ya lo sé, pero Sasuke...

—Está bien. —lo interrumpió y le dio la espalda para caminar en sentido opuesto—. Luego me devolverás el favor.

— ¡Gracias Sasuke! —dijo luego de un momento—. Eres una gran persona. —murmuró cuando ya no lo podía escuchar.

* * *

Llegó a casa antes de que oscureciera, tal y como Mikoto se lo había pedido. Se quitó las sandalias y subió los dos escalones de la entrada, en el i-má no encontró a nadie, ni a Itachi que —normalmente— se sentaba ahí a leer algún libro o pergamino; continuó caminando y en la cocina-comedor pudo ver a sus padres junto con su hermano, parecía que terminaban de cenar.  
Mikoto volteó a verlo con una sonrisa y lo ofreció la comida, él aceptó de inmediato curveando un poco los labios a modo de devolverle la sonrisa. Antes de sentarse, se dirigió al lavamanos para también refrescarse los brazos, era una noche calurosa y realmente deseaba estar acostado en el futon su habitación con la menor cantidad de ropa posible, y eso haría luego de cenar.

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora que has tomado el fresco? —le preguntó amablemente su madre mientras servía sopa en un tazón para Sasuke.

—Eso creo. —murmuró mirando la mesa—. Aunque me sentiría mejor si me hubieses acompañado. —dijo levantando un poco la voz para que su padre no ignorara sus palabras.

—Quizás otro día, Sasuke. —la mujer sonrió dejando el tazón cerca de las manos del menor.

La hora de la cena transcurrió de manera normal, de hecho, había sido una cena agradable. Fugaku no había mencionado nada respecto a la boda, arreglos, mujeres... en cambio habló un par de cosas con Mikoto, sobre la casa, el trabajo, la aldea, etc.  
Y al terminar la cena, Itachi los sorprendió —sobre todo a Sasuke— sacando de un mueble algo parecido a un pay de chocolate, lo colocó en el centro de la mesa diciendo que se lo habían dado de parte del clan Uzumaki y que era más específicamente de Kushina para Sasuke. Cuando dijo aquello, su padre abrió los ojos lleno de sorpresa y de inmediato le preguntó por qué motivo le hacían tal regalo, a lo que contestó que le había hecho un pequeño favor a Naruto —claro, sin decirle que ese favor constaba en haberle regalado dinero—, que seguramente esa era la forma en la que Kushina se lo agradecía y que seguramente ni Naruto sabía que su madre le había hecho un pastel.

—Naruto-kun y tú tienen una excelente amistad, ¿no es así, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó su madre con una sonrisa.

Y Sasuke no pudo responder, en su lugar lo hizo su padre, diciendo que su hermandad era posible ya que los Uchiha y Uzumaki tenían un gran lazo que los unía de por vida, un lazo en todos los sentidos. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ante esas palabras, no sabía por qué su amistad con el rubio funcionaba tan bien, pero igual se sentía cómodo estando con él, porque era una relación de hermanos quizás hasta mejor que la que tenía con Itachi.

Una vez que terminaron con el postre, Itachi recogió los platos así como los utensilios utilizados mientras que sus padres salieron en total silencio dirigiéndose a su habitación. Sasuke comenzó a levantarse pensando en que iría a tomar una ducha para luego entrar en el ofuro un buen rato, finalmente se iría a dormir intentando olvidar que después de ese día, su vida daría un terrible giro; y cuando comenzaba a caminar hacia el pasillo, Itachi lo detuvo pidiéndole que esperase a que lavara los trastes para luego jugar unas partidas de ajedrez, el menor sonrió con nostalgia, pues hacía mucho que no se tomaban un tiempo juntos y seguramente luego de casarse, lo vería todavía menos que antes.

—Bien. —dijo él mientras volvía a sentarse en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué no me esperas en el jardín, Sasuke? —sugirió Itachi dejando los trastes en el pequeño lavadero.

—No tardes. — murmuró levantándose de nuevo y saliendo de la cocina.

Caminó por el largo pasillo para sacar el viejo ajedrez que yacía guardado en el geta-bako —que no era mas que un mueble grande en su habitación— entró a su cuarto y fue directo al mueble de madera, abrió las puertas con suavidad para que no rechinasen tanto y movió un par de cosas hasta encontrar la cajita —que a la vez era el tablero— del juego, tuvo que soplarle un par de veces para quitar el polvo que tenía encima; tomó del mismo mueble, una especie de mesita para colocar el ajedrez y una libreta donde tenían apuntadas todas las jugadas que habían hecho, claro que él ganaba la mayoría de las veces.

Al salir del cuarto, tuvo que pasar por el de sus padres y se detuvo justo después de cruzarlo al escuchar un par de risas provenientes de esa habitación, ¿eran sus padres? Arqueó una ceja entre confundido y sorprendido, no siempre se les escuchaba tan felices.  
Con sigilo se acercó al shoji al que le faltaba un diminuto pedazo para estar bien cerrado, así que asomó un ojo pero el pequeño espacio y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo: papá cepillaba con delicadeza la larga cabellera de mamá. Ambos sonreían y murmuraban un par de cosas que no logró entender, Fugaku soltó un 'listo' cuando terminó su labor y la mujer volteó para dedicarle una sonrisa aún más cálida que la anterior; lo siguiente lo dejó casi sin aliento, pues vio a su padre tomar a Mikoto del rostro con ambas manos para depositar un suave beso en su amplia frente.

Sin saber por qué, un sonrojo se le vino a las mejillas y se sintió un extraño calor. Cerró los ojos intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ver y —con el mismo sigilo de antes— siguió su camino hasta llegar a las escaleritas que tenía que bajar para llegar al jardín. Una vez ahí, se tendió en el verde pasto dejando las cosas a un lado, miró el cielo tapizado de estrellas tratando de despejar su mente pero le fue imposible al escuchar lo que parecía ser una carcajada de parte de su madre.

— ¿Qué pasa con esos dos? —se preguntó casi en un susurro.

Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro, cruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca y comenzó a llenarse la cabeza de preguntas: ¿qué hacía mamá para hacer feliz a papá?, ¿qué era lo que a papá le gustaba de ella? ¿Y cómo supo que ella era la elegida para derretir su corazón? ¿Cómo es que se habían enamorado?

—Me pregunto... —murmuró para sí y sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban—. Si yo podré enamorarme.

* * *

**Fanfiction siempre me trollea, así que espero que todo esté en orden, ortografía, párrafos separados... Lo revisé mil veces, si hay algo mal lo corregiré C:**

**Y si les gustó pueden hacérmelo saber mediante un review o fav, ya saben, todas esas cositas.**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído, espero subir la continuación pronto :D **


	2. Capítulo 2 Decisión

**Hola chicas C: Hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de este guapo fic.**

**Realmente les agradezco mucho los favs, follows y reviews, me han hecho muy feliz y sobre todo porque así me hacen saber que les ha interesado la historia :D**

**Me agrada que aún sin tener cuenta aquí, se tomen el tiempo de dejar un review, por más corto que sea n.n De nevuo gracias.**

**Y lo siento por no contestar los reviews XD Ahorita mismo lo hago C: Y para las que no les puedo contestar, solo quiero decirles que muchas gracias por haber leído ese primer cap y también gracias por decir que escribo bien, eso me anima o superarme -insterte carita feliz aquí- **

**Sin más, las dejo leer y espero que este capítulo les agrade tanto como a mí.**

* * *

_Las decisiones rápidas son decisiones inseguras._  
_—Sófocles._

**Decisión.**

—Sasuke Uchiha. —dijo una mujer rubia de unos cuarenta y tantos años sosteniendo un papel entre las manos—. Me parece conocido ese nombre. —pensó mirando el techo y haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar.

—Sí, son tantos Uchiha que seguramente se repiten sus nombres. —bromeó la pelirosa ignorando por completo el nombre que su madre había mencionado.

—Puede ser. —rió como si aquello hubiera sido de verdad gracioso.

En aquella pequeña habitación solo se encontraban dos mujeres, madre e hija, ambas sentadas en los zabuton que estaban sobre el tatami. La más joven, de larga melena rosada, piel nívea y orbes verdes, rebuscó en un armario hasta dar con una yukata púrpura, en seguida la sacó del cajón del mueble y —asegurándose de que su madre no la viera— se desnudó para así vestirse con la prenda, la cerró con delicadeza al igual que el obi y comenzó a desenredar su cabello con un cepillo que —hacía poco— la madre de Naruto, Kushina, le había obsequiado.

Mebuki, la rubia madre de Sakura, aún tenía aquella carta entre las manos y esta vez la leía con más atención: más que una carta, era una invitación. Una invitación dirigida más específicamente hacia su hija Sakura, pues era la única mujer joven que vivía en ese hogar, claro que en el clan había una que otra muchacha, pero la mayoría eran ya mujeres casadas o —por el contrario— pequeñas niñas.  
¡Era una invitación para una ceremonia! Una ceremonia de elección. La tarde anterior había escuchado ciertos rumores que decían que uno de los Uchiha contraería matrimonio, pero ahora estaba todo confirmado, y Sakura estaba siendo invitada a la ceremonia para quizás ser elegida por el Uchiha y por fin casarse.

¡Claro que sí! Sakura recién había cumplido los veintidós, la edad en que debía casarse. Y esta era una oportunidad que no volvería a presentárseles, ella tenía que casarse lo más pronto posible.

—Es para ti. —dijo la mujer mayor entregándole la carta a la pelirosa.

— ¿Una carta para mí? —preguntó confundida y soltó una risita.

Dejó de un lado su cepillo y tomó la hoja amarillenta con una mano, levantó ambas cejas al comenzar a leerla y en seguida se tapó la boca con la mano que tenía libre.  
¿Casarse? ¡Ella no quería casarse! No, no y no. Bueno... En realidad sí que quería, pero no con cualquiera, porque ella estaba realmente enamorada de un hombre de su clan; que en realidad no llevaba el apellido Haruno y, pensándolo bien, no era de su clan, sino que trabajaba allí como guardia de su casa.  
Pero eso nadie lo sabía, porque seguro que lo matarían si se enteraban, y a ella le otorgarían un castigo mortal. Así que era un amor a escondidas, uno complicado pero a la vez hermoso. Un amor lleno de riesgos, pero también habían pasado momentos inolvidables, y ambos se amaban demasiado, porque no es que llevaran un par de días saliendo, tenían casi año y medio siendo algo así como novios, y nadie, absolutamente nadie lo sabía.

No iba a casarse con nadie que no fuera él, menos con un Uchiha ¡y mucho menos con Sasuke Uchiha!  
Es decir, seguramente él ni siquiera la elegiría y además ella era mucha mujer para él, no la merecía. Y todos sabían que Sasuke no era como cualquier Uchiha, él era el peor de todos, el más serio, frío y sin corazón que se podría conocer, ella lo sabía. No conocía mucho sobre él, pero sí lo suficiente, y definitivamente Sasuke no era una opción para casarse.

—Esto es ridículo. —murmuró dejando la hoja en el suelo y tomando de nuevo el cepillo para continuar con su cabello.

— ¡Claro que no! —chilló su madre llena de emoción—. Es nuestra oportunidad, Sakura...

— ¿Nuestra? —preguntó un poco molesta pero siguió cepillando su cabello.

—Bueno, tu oportunidad. —corrigió la rubia—. Sabes que debes casarte y pronto. Sino te harás vieja y nadie va a querer casarse contigo.

Sakura bufó por lo bajo y dejó su cepillo a un lado de la hoja, agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con molestia, debajo de las mangas de la yukata apretó los puños quizás como señal de impotencia. No podía decirle que tenía un novio, que lo amaba y que solo con él quería casarse, eso era algo imposible y ella lo sabía.

Pero no quería casarse con alguien más, ¡primero muerta! No quería pasar el resto de sus días viviendo con un amargado como Sasuke, no quería casarse con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía y que —por su puesto— no amaba  
¿Pero qué podía hacer? Estaba segura de que sus padres —si no es que todo el clan— se lo exigirían, la obligarían a asistir a aquella ceremonia con las mejores ropas, con el mejor maquillaje y el más lindo peinado para atraer al Uchiha; la forzarían a decir lo mucho que quería casarse y que quería hacerlo feliz, que tenía cualidades culinarias y sabía hacer de todo. Con tal de que la aceptasen, seguro tendría que decir que hasta sabía volar.  
¿Y para qué? Para que al final terminaran divorciándose luego de una semana, porque una pareja que no se ama simplemente no funciona y estaba segura de que él ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea sobre el amor y el tratar a una mujer.

—Sakura, ¿en qué estás pensando? —preguntó su madre al verla tan callada.

—En que no voy a casarme. —dijo con determinación y levantando su rostro.

—Deja de comportarte como una niña. —le regañó mientras tomaba la carta y se ponía de pie—. Voy a hablar seriamente con tu padre.

—Mamá... —habló ella de inmediato—. Nadie me querrá con esta cosa. —dijo haciéndose la víctima mientras se señalaba la frente.

—Sakura, eso lo hemos cubierto por años. —soltó en un suspiro con molestia—. Nadie va a notarlo.

— ¡Pero mamá...! —replicó.

—Es hora de que formes una familia. —afirmó la rubia—. Y quieras o no, será con ese Uchiha. —dijo de último antes de salir de la habitación.

La pelirosa frunció el ceño y se pasó el brazo por los ojos al sentir que lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en ellos. No iba a llorar como una niñita, no iba a dejar que decidieran por ella y que no tomaran en cuenta su opinión.  
Pero algo en su interior le gritaba que no podía delatarse, no podía decirles sobre su relación con el guardia del templo del clan Haruno. Rodarían cabezas si eso pasaba.

De pronto sintió un extraño vacio en el pecho, como cuando te rompen el corazón pero un poco diferente. Necesitaba que estuviera con ella, lo necesitaba ahí.  
No bastaban los besos a escondidas, las caricias discretas, las miradas cómplices. Ya no era suficiente. Y no se estaba dando por vencida, no, ella lo amaba y él le correspondía, no podía pedir más estando en esa situación.  
Pero con lo que estaba aconteciendo ahora... era más probable que terminaran su relación. Si se casaba con alguien más, Sakura no soportaría no verlo más y lo mismo pasaría con él, tendrían más riesgos y siendo parte del clan Uchiha sería vigilada como si de un ladrón se tratase.

Perdería su libertad.  
Pero, ¿por qué Sasuke querría casarse? No parecía ser ese tipo de personas que guste de compartir su vida con alguien más, y no se veía como alguien buscando matrimonio. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando todo pensamiento relacionado con bodas y se puso de pie caminando hacia el gran espejo que había en su habitación. Ahí se miró solo para acomodar su flequillo cubriendo la mitad de su frente, el resto del cabello lo peinó en un chongo alto utilizando un par de palillos —del mismo color que la yukata— como adorno.  
Salió del cuarto y caminó por el estrecho y largo pasillo hasta llegar al i-má en el que encontró a sus padres charlando. Ambos tenían una expresión seria, seguro que estaban hablando sobre la invitación a la ceremonia.

—Iré a buscar a Ino. —dijo la joven con una sonrisa forzada.

—No tardes mucho, tenemos que hablar. —murmuró su padre y ella asintió.

Casi afuera se colocó las geta y de inmediato salió de la casa, miró a su alrededor y se encontró con menos gente de la normal, pero el día era nublado así que quizás se resguardaban de una próxima lluvia.  
Caminó con lentitud por las calles del clan hasta llegar a una de las entradas de Konoha. La aldea le parecía hermosa, con toda esa gente alegre, negocios de comida y dulces, niños corriendo y siendo felices; tenía que admitir que a veces los envidiaba un poco, pero de esa envidia bueno. Vamos, que le gustaría tener de nuevo ocho o diez años y no preocuparse por absolutamente nada, no casarse, no amor, no problemas en casa...

De pronto —y lentamente— las nubes en el cielo comenzaron a despejarse abriéndole espacio al enorme y brillante sol. De inmediato sintió mucho calor en su espalda y se maldijo por no haber llevado la sombrilla que yacía en la entrada de su casa.  
Soltó un suspiro cansada, no le gustaba el sol, la hacía sudar y a veces el rostro se le coloreaba de un rojo intenso por el calor, así que hubiese preferido la lluvia, pero no. Por suerte vestía la yukata más fresca que tenía, un poco corta y de tela no tan gruesa, por lo que —por el momento— el calor no era un problema tan grande.

La gente aumento cuando el sol apareció, y pudo apreciar muchas más personas al llegar al centro de la aldea, donde estaba repleto de negocios. Ahí era donde se encontraba una de las tantas florerías que pertenecían a los Yamanaka, el clan de provenía su mejor amiga, la rubia y encantadora Ino. Su amiga de la infancia, la que jamás se había burlado de ella por ocultarse tras su gran fleco, la que la ayudó a salir adelante y a hacer amigos; gracias a ella es que había conocido a Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji y... Otros chicos más.

Y ahora, más que nunca, la necesitaba. Necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, porque en casa y en el clan todos estarían de acuerdo en que participara en aquella ceremonia de los Uchiha, absolutamente todos querrían verla casada y —seguramente— con hijos. Ino estaría de su lado, estaba segura de eso, la apoyaría en cualquier decisión que tomara, porque eso hacen los amigos; apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas, aunque no estaba muy segura de qué tipo de circunstancia era esta.

Sacudió su cabeza como intentando alejar esa clase de pensamientos y siguió caminando hasta que pronto divisó la florería de los Yamanaka, donde afuera se encontraban muchísimos tipo de flores, blancas, rosas, moradas, azules... Desde las más pequeñas hasta las más grandes y llamativas, desde un precio bastante económico hasta algo muy costoso.  
Cada que iba a la florería se sentía en armonía, llena de paz, el aroma de todas esas flores la llenaba por completo; por eso es que no había citado a Ino en algún otro lugar, porque estaba seguro de que estando ahí, a pesar de hablar sobre el matrimonio, se le olvidarían todos esos molestos problemas. Aunque fuese solo por un momento.

La campanilla de la puerta anunció la llegada de alguien, Ino volteó de inmediato para darle la bienvenida a la florería y se detuvo al ver a Sakura de pie en la entrada. Sonrió llena de alegría y corrió —con cuidado de no tirar nada— hasta ella para abrazarla fuertemente. Sakura correspondió al abrazo y luego de un rato ambas se separaron para mirarse, porque a pesar de verse bastante seguido, siempre aseguraban que cada día se ponían más lindas.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que quites el cabello de tu frente? —preguntó Ino con un toque de molestia.

—Las que quieras, igual no voy a quitármelo. —le aseguró la pelirosa con una sonrisa divertida.

—Ven, ven. —dijo Ino jalándola hacia el escritorio donde se la pasaba todo el día cobrando flores o armando arreglos.

Ino salió a lo que parecía ser un jardín detrás del negocio y regresó con un pequeño banco para sentarse y le ofreció el otro a Sakura. La rubia comenzó a quejarse sobre todas las cosas que sus padres le ordenaban hacer, como atender la florería mientras papá estaba en otra y mamá regaba y plantaba más flores. También le confesó que su relación con Shikamaru iba progresando.

—Ya no es tan aburrido. —declaró riendo.

Sakura rió pero en ese momento recordó la razón por la que había decidido ir a visitarla: necesitaba un consejo, uno de alguien como Ino, que ve las cosas de una manera extraña pero que siempre acierta cuando da un consejo y con su típica frase 'Lo mejor será que...' lo arregla todo. Porque al seguir y tomar en cuenta los consejos de su amiga, su vida se arreglaba casi sola, quizás no siempre eran los mejores pero terminaban dando buenos resultados. Si es que Ino no era tonta, solo que ahora se le había pegado un poco de la inteligencia y razonamiento del genio de Shikamaru, aunque también se le había pegado algo de parte de —su mejor amigo— Choji, y eso era comer de más; pero como siempre, Ino era de esas que se cuidaba en demasía, por lo que luego de comer mucho, se dedicaba un poco a mejorar su estética.

En fin, que Ino y sus consejos eran lo mejor que podía existir en la vida, eso significaba cero problemas para Sakura y para cualquiera que se los pidiese, pero sobre todo para la pelirosa, que casi diario solía pedirle ayuda por cualquier cosita y a Ino parecía no importarle tener que lidiar con los problemas de los demás.

— ¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó la rubia algo molesta.

—Perdón. —se disculpó con una sonrisa tímida—. Estaba pensando en otra cosa.

—De eso ya me di cuenta. —suspiró.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio y Sakura miró el suelo pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ino la miró con algo de lástima, últimamente Sakura no era la misma y estaba segura de que era por su infantil relación con el guardia del clan, porque no era lo mismo poder salir con alguien tomados de la mano y demostrándose afecto en público, que hacerlo todo a escondidas, cuidando siempre de que nadie los viera, aguantándose días para poder verse a gusto. No era una relación sana, pero sabía que su linda amiga no opinaba lo mismo, y también sabía que lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, por eso se esforzaba tanto porque su relación siguiera con vida.

— ¿Está todo bien con... tu novio? —preguntó preocupada. 'Tu novio', lo creía ridículo pero Sakura se aferraba a no decirle el nombre del afortunado.

—Sí. —dijo levantando la mirada—. Creo que todo está bien.

— ¿Crees? —arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno... Todo está bien con él. —corrigió—. Es solo que...

La campanilla de la entrada las interrumpió y ambas dirigieron la mirada hacia la entrada, Sakura sintió unas extrañas ganas de salir corriendo del lugar o de esconderse detrás del mostrador; pero luego se sintió estúpida al pensar en hacer eso, después de todo no estaba huyendo de algo en particular... ¿o sí?

La rubia se levantó casi de un salto y se acercó a la mujer de tez  
blanca y cabellera larga oscura, ella sonrió con amabilidad al igual que Ino. Sakura —de nuevo— quiso transformarse en una tortuga para esconderse en su caparazón y no ser vista.  
No le importaba mucho si Mikoto la veía, le importaba que Sasuke estuviera ahí con ella, con la vista al frente mirando quién sabe qué cosa y pensando seguramente en nada.

—Mikoto-san. —saludó Ino llena de alegría—. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía por acá.

—Lo siento Ino-chan. —sonrió para disculparse—. He estado muy ocupada en casa.

—Ya lo creo. —rió tomándola de las manos—. Hace rato que nos llegaron sus favoritas. —le informó y a la Uchiha se le formó una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro—. Están en el jardín trasero, se las enseñaré.

—Gracias. —dijo comenzando a caminar—. No tardaré Sasuke-kun.

Mikoto siguió a Ino pero se detuvo de golpe al ver a tal pelirosa en el mostrador, sentada en aquel banquillo y viendo el suelo fingiendo buscar algo. Soltó la mano de la rubia pidiéndole disculpas y se acercó a Sakura observándola de pies a cabeza, como analizándola; la pelirosa sintió una mirada y volteó esperando que no fuera Sasuke, sintió un poco de alivio al ver a su madre ahí frente a ella.

—Sakura-chan, ¿cierto? —dijo ella esperanzada.

—Sí. —sonrió poniéndose de pie.

—Mírate, cuánto es crecido. —la señaló haciéndole saber lo hermosa que estaba—. Pero si estás tan bella.

—Gracias Mikoto-san. —agradeció enternecida sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿La invitación te ha llegado? —volvió a preguntar y se acercó para decirle al oído—: Yo personalmente la escribí para ti.

Sakura abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa y sintió que su corazón se detenía, miró de reojo a Sasuke quien tenía la mirada puesta en ellas intentando descifrar qué le estaba diciendo su madre. Regresó la mirada al frente donde vio a Mikoto sonreír como aliviada y soltó una risita.  
Volvió a correr la mirada pero esta vez vio a Ino, quien yacía de pie mirándose las uñas, ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención a lo que pasaba frente a su narices. Mentalmente bufó y se mentalizó para no contestar de una manera grosera, seguro que Mikoto no estaba detrás de todo ese asunto sobre su hijo y casarse, si hasta había puesto esa mirada suplicante al preguntarle sobre la invitación.

'Algo raro está pasando aquí', se repitió y estaba segura de que no era normal que Sasuke Uchiha fuera a contraer matrimonio solo porque sí.

—Sí. —dijo rápidamente luego de estar en silencio quizás unos minutos—. La recibí esta mañana.

— ¡Qué bien! —soltó casi en un grito. Realmente se le notaba lo feliz que estaba de saber eso—. Espero que no te lo pienses mucho.

Otra vez un silencio aterrador. ¿Por qué tenía que haber ido a la florería? ¿Por qué justo ese día también tenían que haber ido Sasuke y su madre? ¿Y por qué Sasuke la miraba como si estuviese molesto con ella? ¡No entendía completamente nada!  
Y no quería dejarle en claro a Mikoto que no tenía intenciones de casarse y mucho menos con su hijo, no era tan grosera y descarada como para decírselo tan fríamente; justo en ese momento necesitaba el consejo de Ino, o que ella interviniera, pero claro, aún no le había contado sobre el gran problema que tenía.

—He... estado hablando con mis padres sobre eso. —mintió con una sonrisa y Sasuke sonrió de lado al notar la falsedad de sus palabras.

—Eso me agrada. —dijo la Uchiha tomándola de los hombros—. Me gustaría platicar tanto contigo, pero no tengo tiempo.

'¡Gracias Kami!', gritó mentalmente la pelirosa. Y soltó un discreto suspiro lleno de alivio. Pero espera, ¿por qué quería hablar con ella? Quizás estaba del lado de sus padres haciendo un acuerdo para que ambos se casaran... Pero Mikoto no era esa clase de persona, ella lo sabía, toda la aldea entera lo sabía, porque Mikoto era la mujer más amable y menos falsa que todos conocían, o al menos eso aparentaba.

—Quizás sea otro día. —dijo Sakura para evitar seguir hablando.

—Claro, otro día será. —repitió alegre y la soltó para seguir a Ino hacia el patio trasero.

Sakura se quedó en shock un momento. ¿Todo era una conspiración? No, no tenía sentido, de ser así no estarían organizando tal ceremonia para buscar una mujer, de ser así simplemente los hubieran obligado a ambos a casarse. Y ahora ella estaba en su total libertad —al igual que él— de decidir, y por supuesto que iba a decidir no casarse, no lo haría, ni siquiera porque le pagasen...

Pero claro, los Haruno y en especial sus padres estaban sufriendo una pérdida económica, las cosas en los negocios no iban bien, las ventas comenzaban a bajar o las cosas que quería comprar eran demasiado caras. Obviamente contaban con lo suficiente para vivir bien todos los días, pero quizás por eso mamá quería obligarla a casarse en específico con el Uchiha, porque ellos eran dueños de muchas bienes y negocios, eran de los clanes con más dinero en la aldea y quizás de las demás aldeas también. Entonces, pudiera ser que eso los ayudara a salir adelante, pero ¿por qué tenía que arriesgarse ella? Era casi un sacrificio, era hacerlo por el clan, por sus padres.

No quería sonar egoísta, era obvio que amaba a sus padres y a todo el clan entero, pero ¿por qué tenía que ser justamente ella? Si se casaba perdería su libertad y tendría que terminar esa relación de meses, y eso no sería fácil.  
Ni siquiera iba a tener esa libertad de decidir sobre casarse, seguramente cuando llegara a casa escucharía a sus padres decir que ellos ya habían tomado esa decisión y que tendría que ir a la ceremonia con las mejores ropas, la mejor actitud y la mejor sonrisa para conquistar a Sasuke Uchiha y ser elegida como su esposa. Si ya se los estaba imaginando, mamá gritando de alegría y papá sonriendo con orgullo de que su única hija no se casaría con cualquier hombre de algún clan Insignificante, no, su pequeña sería la esposa de un Uchiha.

— ¡¿Por qué estoy pensando en estas cosas?! —se preguntó a sí misma—. ¡Le estoy prestando demasiada atención!

Apretó los puños con fuerza y cuando estaba a punto de maldecir todo en la vida, se acordó de dos cosas: uno, que Ino y Mikoto estaban en el jardín trasero y que cabía la posibilidad de que pudiesen escucharla; y dos, que Sasuke estaba casi frente a ella mirándola como un bicho raro.  
De pronto sintió las mejillas ardiendo y pudo deducir que estaba completamente roja de vergüenza, estaba hablando sola y haciendo el ridículo frente al idiota Uchiha... Y él se estaba mofando de ella, sonriendo de lado con burla y mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? —preguntó molesta pero aún avergonzada.

—Lo roja que estás. —soltó acompañado de una pequeña risa.

Sakura frunció el ceño y sintió una fuerza descomunal en sus manos, como si con solo tocar algo se fuese a romper, y lo primero que pensó en romper fue el atractivo rostro de Sasuke que no dejaba de burlarse de ella. ¡Claro! Si le rompía el rostro no la escogería como esposa, y justo cuando pensaba en correr a hacerlo recordó de nuevo que allá atrás estaba su madre con Ino. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

Relajó todos sus músculos, los hombros, manos y mandíbula, cerró los ojos intentando aliviarse y concentrarse en el maravilloso olor de las flores que la rodeaban. Pronto se sintió mejor, menos estresada y sin ganas de matar a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente.

No entendía cómo es que Sasuke estaba tan relajado, estaba a poco de casarse, de cambiar su vida por completo y aún así se miraba tan calmado, como si nada estuviese ocurriendo. ¿Cuál era su maldito secreto? Ni siquiera se veía nervioso o ansioso, solo tenía esa mirada fría que toda la vida había tenido, esos ojos oscuros llenos de sentimientos ocultos, esos labios formando una línea recta...  
Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar las pocas veces que lo había visto sonreír, una sonrisa sincera, pura, hasta amable; pero todo se había terminado de un día para otro. '¿Por qué estoy pensando en Sasuke?', se preguntó mentalmente. Y es que luego de haberlo visto en el parque el día anterior, no pudo sacarlo de su cabeza en un buen rato, no pudo dejar de pensar en él y en el pasado... Estaba segura de que lo conocía de antes, de que al menos se habían encontrado alguna vez en algún lugar de la aldea; pero él aseguraba que no la conocía y presumía de tener una excelente memoria. Entonces ¿quién era ese niño que de pequeños salía con ella?

Sakura volteó la mirada para ver a Sasuke, ya no sonreía como hacía un rato, ahora tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la expresión seria de siempre, mirando todas las flores que había a su alrededor. Puso más atención en su rostro, sus facciones, sus ojos y nariz... Tenía que ser él, era inconfundible, quizás los Uchiha eran parecidos pero Sasuke se veía diferente a los demás.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? —preguntó el pelinegro repitiendo las palabras de Sakura.

—Nada. —pensó—. Es que eres idéntico al niño que alguna vez conocí.

—Ya te dije que estás confundida. —rodó los ojos con molestia.

—Pero... estoy segura de que eras tú. —dijo con firmeza.

—Te recordaría. —sentenció—. A ti y a tu estúpido cabello.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? —chilló molesta.

—No voy a decirlo dos veces.

Ahora sí que estaba molesta con él, ¿qué razones tenía para hablarle así? Pareciera que la odiara, que no soportara su presencia, ella no lo había insultado —solo mentalmente— y de repente ahí estaba él llamándole estúpido a su cabello, como si su rosada y larga cabellera tuviera la culpa de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
Quería romperle la cara, acercársele y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, gritarle a él y todo su maldito clan que por ninguna razón se casaría con un Uchiha... Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, como si no pudiera defenderse.

— ¡Ojalá tu esposa sea la más fea e insoportable mujer que pueda existir! —gritó sin pensar.

Sasuke quiso soltar una carcajada, de verdad que ella era extraña, era bastante ruidosa y molesta, pero Sakura siempre había sido así, y en el fondo lo sabía.

—En ese caso tú tendrías que ser mi esposa, y no pienso vivir con alguien tan molesta como tú. —contestó irritado pero de nuevo mostró esa sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Eres un idiota Sasuke! —volvió a gritar la pelirosa y comenzó a caminar dispuesta a salir del lugar.

— ¿Por qué ayer fuiste tan amable conmigo? —preguntó de repente y Sakura se detuvo frente a él.

—Ayer no te comportaste como un imbécil. —sentenció con el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces, ¿cómo debo comportarme para que vuelvas a llamarme 'Sasuke-kun'? —preguntó de nuevo con un toque de burla.

—Fui educada contigo —dijo la pelirosa luego de un momento de silencio—, porque creí que eras tú el chico con el que jugaba de pequeña, ese que se la pasaba todo el día contándome sobre su hermano y que...

Sakura se detuvo al ver la expresión de Sasuke cambiar, ya no tenía esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro, esa curva había desaparecido y ahora sus labios formaban de nuevo una perfecta línea recta, sus ojos se habían abierto un poco más como si lo que ella acababa de decir le hubiese dado en algún lugar del corazón o traído algún recuerdo.  
Ella sintió los ojos húmedos y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar por algo que no valía la pena, de inmediato se talló los ojos para alejar las pocas lágrimas que se le habían acumulado.

—Creí que eras tú, solo eso. —dijo Sakura luego de reunir fuerzas para volver a hablar.

—Quizás lo era. —murmuró regresando a su expresión de antes y comenzó a caminar en busca de su madre.

La joven Haruno cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de recordar esos viejos tiempos, cuando jugaba en el jardín de la aldea, cuando había conocido a ese pequeño azabache y las dos ocasiones que él la había defendido, recordó su tímida sonrisa y su manita intentando tomar la suya... pero luego todo se había terminado, luego él no regresó al lugar donde solían encontrarse y jamás volvió a verlo.

No era Sasuke, no podía ser él, ese niño tierno no podía haber cambiado tanto, al grado de no hablar con nadie, de no sonreír ni expresar sentimientos. No era Sasuke, estaba confundida, lo estaba asociando por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento; sí, era eso.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —de pronto escuchó la voz de Ino y una mano caer sobre su hombro.

Se dio la vuelta alarmada y pudo ver a su amiga y a Mikoto con un semblante de preocupación, Sasuke ni siquiera la estaba mirando, le prestaba más atención a los flores que su madre le había pedido cargar. Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, ¿por qué no podía sacarse a ese arrogante y presumido Uchiha de la cabeza?

—S-sí. —dijo ella regresando a la realidad.

—Te ves un poco extraña. —le hizo saber su amiga.

—Estoy bien. —afirmó aún cuando comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

—Te acompañaremos a casa. —ofreció Mikoto—. ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?

—Sí. —dijo en voz baja sin siquiera escuchar lo que su madre había dicho. Estaba concentrado en cierta flor que sostenía en las manos y, sin darse cuenta, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo vio sonreír. Lo vio sonreír de esa manera y de pronto todo se vino abajo, sus labios formando esa mueca de extraña felicidad; y la manera en que sostenía aquel  
lirio blanco, como si estuviese a punto de entregárselo a ella... Los recuerdos de su niñez no dejaban de invadirle la mente, ese niño de escasos siete años extendiéndole su mano que sujetaba una florecilla amarillenta y ella tomándola tímidamente con un sonrojo en las mejillas...

Ese no era Sasuke... **¿o sí?**

—¡Sakura! —gritó Ino cuando vio a su pelirosa amiga caer al suelo y junto con Mikoto corrió hacia ella.

Para Sakura, todo se oscureció a su alrededor y antes de cerrar los ojos por completo, vio esos lirios caer al suelo.

* * *

Una terrible punzada en la que cabeza fue lo que la hizo despertar. Se llevó una mano al lado derecho de la cabeza, donde había sentido ese dolor y lentamente se incorporó en el suave futon, se sentó mirando la habitación donde se encontraba, era la suya; por un momento se sintió aturdida y desconcertada, pero luego se recordó en el piso de la florería y llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente había sufrido un desmayo.

El ruido del shoji corriéndose la hizo voltear en esa dirección y vio a sus padres entrar con ella, su madre cerró de nuevo el shoji y ambos se sentaron frente a ella con un semblante preocupado. Lo primero que su madre hizo, fue acercarse a abrazarla con fuerza, luego regresó al lado de Kizashi y le preguntaron si se sentía mejor, Sakura solo asintió con la mirada perdida y mencionó que solo le dolía un poco la cabeza.

—Debe ser por el golpe. —dijo su padre para tranquilizarla.

Pero no era un dolor físico, se sentía como cuando has pensando demasiado y de pronto tu cerebro se cansa de tanto pensar en lo mismo. 'De pensar en él', le susurró su subconsciente u ella sonrió con amargura.

Cuando su padre dijo que necesitaban hablar, se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba: era el momento de hablar con sus padres respecto a  
asistir a la ceremonia para presentarse junto con otras mujeres de la aldea y de las afueras.  
La pelirosa movió la cabeza de forma negativa haciéndoles saber que no quería hablar ahora y les dijo que se sentía un poco cansada, sus padres se miraron cual cómplices y Kizashi también negó con la cabeza diciendo que era ahora cuando tenían que hablar y tomar la decisión que les conviniera, como familia y como clan.

—No quiero hacerlo. —bisbiseó cabizbaja y apretando la cobija que le cubría las piernas.

Los dos la miraron con un poco de lástima y su padre tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de poder hablar.

—Hija, no podemos obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. —dijo él y Sakura volteó a verlos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Sería libre. Sería completamente libre de hacer lo que se le antojase, de casarse con el hombre que realmente amaba, de tener o no hijos y de salir cuando ella lo quisiera sin tener que pedir algún permiso, sin que le pusieran condiciones o la vigilaran las veinticuatro horas del día. Viviría lejos de los Uchiha, lejos de todos esos recuerdos que ese simple apellido le traían...

Pero, ¿por qué mamá y papá seguían tan serios? Ya habían dicho que no podían obligarla a nada ¿no? Respetarían la decisión que ella tomara, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó cuando el silencio realmente comenzaba a incomodar.

—Sakura. —su madre habló esta vez—. Tienes que casarte, pronto...

—Lo haré. —la interrumpió—. Ya lo verás, y será un hombre maravilloso.

—Lo que quiero decir es que... Tienes que casarte con ese Uchiha, ¿entiendes? —explicó la rubia mujer.

—No, no entiendo. —rió como si todo ese asunto fuera muy divertido—. ¿Por qué tengo que casarme con él?

—Bueno, no estamos diciendo que debas casarte con él. —corrigió su padre—. Queremos que vayas a esa ceremonia.

Ahí la cosa cambiaba. Ella podía ir a la mentada ceremonia, con el kimono más feo que encontrara, portándose como la peor mujer del mundo, haciéndole saber a cualquiera que estuviera presente en esa ceremonia que no tenía razón alguna para vivir bajo el mismo techo que Sasuke Uchiha.  
Claro que asistiría a esa ceremonia, yendo ahí no estaba prometiendo que daría lo mejor de sí; no iba a pasarle nada malo si iba ¿no?

—Iré. —sentenció Sakura con una extraña mueca en el rostro.

Sus padres sonrieron satisfechos con la respuesta de la joven pelirosa y se acercaron a ella para abrazarla con fuerza, ambos le agradecieron y Sakura sintió un tremendo golpe en el corazón cuando su madre dijo:

—Esto es por ti Sakura, pero también ayudará al clan.

Entonces sí era por eso. Sabía que la economía dentro del clan estaba mal, pero nunca creyó que tanto como para tener que hacer tratos con otros clanes y compartir bienes, negocios, tierras, dinero...  
Porque eso es lo que iban a hacer, si ella resultaba elegida y se casaba, ambos clanes harían acuerdos para que salieran beneficiados, y siendo ella la esposa, tendría —junto con su familia— buena parte de lo perteneciente a los Uchiha.  
Pero eso no iba a pasar, ella no sería elegida y estaba segura de eso. Ya habría otra forma de ayudar al clan.

—Por cierto. —volvió a decir su madre cuando terminaron con el abrazo—. Él me dio esto para ti. —dijo entregándole una pequeña hoja de papel doblada—. No lo he visto, pero estoy segura de que está interesado en ti. —sonrió traviesa y junto con su marido se levantó del tatami.

—Buenas noches Sakura. —dijo su padre cerrando el shoji una vez que habían salido.

La pelirosa se quedó un momento estática y sacudió la cabeza intentando no sacar conclusiones anticipadas. Las manos le temblaban y poco a poco fue desdoblando aquel papel, sus ojos se abrieron cual platos al leer la nota:

_**'Ni siquiera se te ocurra presentarte en la ceremonia'**_

¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

_Son necesarios cuarenta músculos para arrugar una frente, pero sólo quince para sonreír._  
_—Swami Sivananda_

* * *

**Como siempre, espero que no me haya trolleado y todo esté en orden, igual le daré otra revisada. ¿Y por qué será qué será que Sasuke no quiere que ella vaya? Bueno, ya lo sabrán después XD**

**De nuevo gracias por darle una oportunidad y yo regreso la próxima semana con el siguiente capítulo para ustedes bellas lectoras e.e Y ojalá me puedan apoyar con un review, ya saben, es mi paga XD**

**Cuídense mucho, les deseo linda semana C:**


	3. Capítulo 3 Elección

**¿Qué tal chicas? Vengo a dejarles este hermoso y sensual tercer capítulo *u***

**Antes que todo, quiero agradecerle infinitamente por sus reviews, favs y follows de verdad no me esperaba que fueran tantos, digo, 12-14 no se consiguen tan fácilmente :D Sobre todo me encantaron estas chicas que dejan review aún sin tener cuenta, a veces se hace más tedioso si no tienes una, pero ustedes se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review ;-; Así que muchas gracias, a todas las que están seguido esta historia :DD **

**Ah sí, ya les contesto los reviews a las chicas con cuenta XD No me juzguen, siempre se me olvida XD Y a las otras chicas, quiero decirles que han acertado en algunas cosillas 7u7 Ya verán después :3**

**Pero buaaano, yo las dejo leer y espero que este capítulo les agrade tanto como a mi. Muchísimas gracias por leer n.n**

* * *

_La actitud determina la elección, y la elección los resultados._  
_—Jim Rohn._

**Elección.**

Cuando aquel gallo cacareó, supo que pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana y que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Desde las diez que estaba tirado en el futon viendo únicamente el techo, sin hacer ni un ruido y solo hablaba consigo mismo, dándole vueltas a todo ese asunto sobre el matrimonio.

Suspiró cansado y a la vez molesto por no poder dormir, ¿eso quería decir que estaba nervioso? 'Por supuesto que no', se contestó mentalmente y de inmediato se puso de pie caminando hacia cierto mueble donde guardaba una gran cantidad de libros. Abrió el estante y aún estando en a oscuras, pudo reconocer las portadas de los libros: ya los había leído todos; claro, no tenía mucho que hacer en la casa y solo de vez en cuando salía con Naruto o su madre, así que siempre mataba el tiempo leyendo libros.  
Leía cualquier cosa, desde lecturas dramáticas hasta libros más románticos, aunque estos últimos siempre lo dejaban con un extraño sentimiento; quizás porque —precisamente— nunca había experimentado aquella sensación de amor, nada que no fuera familiar. Es decir, no había tenido algún contacto cercano con ninguna chica y no estaba ansioso por tenerlo, las mujeres le parecían molestas, presumidas y superficiales, excepto su madre, ella era una mujer distinta y encantadora.

Cerró los libros al igual que el estante y decidió ir al i-má, en donde había un librero enorme lleno de todos esos escritos que su padre e Itachi habían leído alguna vez y algún pergamino o rollo que les habían obsequiado.  
Salió de su habitación siendo sigiloso para no despertar a nadie, tuvo que cruzar el cuarto de sus padres y un pedazo largo de pasillo para llegar al i-má, ahí abrió con cuidado el shoji y entró sin hacer ruido, caminó hacia el librero y leyó el nombre de algunos libros en el lomo. Se interesó por uno mediano de pasta verde sobre historia antigua y lo tomó sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió al shoji y al momento de abrirlo dio un respingo al ver a su hermano de pie en el pasillo.

—Ah, Sasuke. —dijo Itachi mirándolo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó el menor disimulando el pequeño susto que le había dado.

—Tenía un poco de sed. —le informó y aquella sonrisa comenzó a disminuir—. No parece que estuvieras durmiendo.

—Sí. No tengo sueño. —confesó sin mirarlo.

— ¿Estás nervioso?

—No. —negó rotundamente.

—Yo sí. —dijo con seriedad. Sasuke regresó la mirada a él con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué...?

—Creo que de alguna manera... estoy a punto de perderte. —murmuró con un deje de tristeza—. Sé que la mujer que elijas te amará sin condición y cuidará mucho de ti. Quizás... estoy un poco celoso de eso. —sonrió con amargura.

Sasuke sintió que el hueco en su pecho se expandía, ¿cómo que iba a perderlo? ¡Eso no! Aunque él también había pensado en ello, que ahora casándose y viviendo en otra casa, su relación de hermanos sería todavía más distante, que se verían aún menos que antes, que no volverían a platicar los fines de semana ni jugar alguna partida de ajedrez; pero eso no quería decir que dejarían de ser hermanos, eso no quería decir que jamás volverían a verse ¿no? Hasta podía invitarlo a comer a su nueva casa, así no tendría que soportar todo el día a su esposa.  
No tenía por qué estar celoso, después de todo, una relación de hermanos no se podía destruir así como así. Itachi abarcaba una gran parte de su corazón así como sus padres y el clan; ninguna chica lo amaba ni podría amarlo, y él tampoco amaría a ninguna mujer que no fuera su madre, así que nadie le quitaría ese lugar en su corazón.

—Itachi, no voy a cambiarte por nadie. —sentenció—. Menos por una mujer que ni conozco.

—No me refería a eso. —se acercó a su hermano—. Quiero decir, que estoy celoso porque ella pasará mucho tiempo contigo, toda la vida; cosa que yo no pude hacer, tampoco pude cuidarte como ella lo hará...

—Ni siquiera sabemos qué clase de chica será. —lo interrumpió.

—Eso lo sabremos más tarde. —sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro como signo de apoyo—. No te preocupes Sasuke, estaré contigo en la ceremonia.

—Gracias. —murmuró serio pero realmente estaba agradecido.

El silencio se adueñó de ellos por un momento, ambos se miraban en aquel pasillo oscuro, Itachi quería decirle tantas cosas pero Sasuke no parecía estar dispuesto a escuchar más sobre mujeres y la boda o el futuro. Él sabía que su pequeño hermano solo quería ser libre, vivir bajo sus propias reglas y seguir su instinto sin que nadie más se metiera en su vida; quería ser independiente, no más órdenes. Sasuke no era libre y si se casaba lo sería todavía menos.

Itachi, al igual que Mikoto, estaban en contra de esa decisión sobre el matrimonio, Sasuke era joven, apenas tenía veinticuatro años y había muchas cosas por hacer; pero nadie se oponía a la palabra de Fugaku, ni siquiera Obito o Madara, quizás en el fondo también le tenían algo de miedo.

—Será mejor que intentes dormir. —sugirió el de cabellos largos soltándole el hombro.

—Eso haré. —dijo Sasuke caminando por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

Itachi lo vio alejarse y perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo para luego entrar en su cuarto, ¿cuándo es que Sasuke había crecido tanto? Podría jurar que había sido ayer cuando lo vio caminar por primera vez, o cuando aprendió a hablar y luego a escribir...

Pero ahora su hermano menor estaba por casarse, ya no era más un niño o un adolescente rebelde, Sasuke ya era un adulto y tenía ciertas obligaciones por parte del clan y también algunas responsabilidades; y ahora se estaba viendo obligado a contraer matrimonio con una mujer que no amaba, que ni siquiera conocía.

Ahora se sentía un poco culpable, porque él no tuvo que pasar por aquello cuando tenía veinticuatro, él tenía la vida un poco solucionada, y hasta ahora no tenía ningún problema. Pero quizás era por eso mismo, porque él era un hombre soltero de casi treinta años, un hombre que tenía un trabajo no tan digno ni reconocido y en realidad eran pocos los que conocían su verdadero oficio.  
Itachi estaba atado al clan y a la aldea, pero en cierta parte era libre. Sasuke no, y eso era lo que le inquietaba.

* * *

Aún estando dormida, comenzaba a escuchar más ruido de lo habitual en su casa y especialmente en su habitación, apretó los ojos que de pronto le ardieron y luego de un rato los abrió lentamente solo para encontrarse con su madre hincada a un lado. La luz del sol atravesaba el shoji lo suficiente como para tener que entrecerrar los ojos, con ambas manos se los talló cuidadosamente y se sentó en el futon todavía medio dormida.  
Vio a la mujer rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en las manos tenía una bata blanca que jamás había visto y también una botellita con un líquido amarillento.

— ¿Qué hora es? —fue lo primero que la pelirosa preguntó mientras bostezaba y se estiraba cual felino.

—Las ocho —le informó su madre—, levántate ya o llegarás tarde.

— ¿Llegar tarde? —volvió a preguntar con fastidio—. ¿A dónde?

—No estoy para jueguitos, Sakura. —su madre la miró con el ceño fruncido y luego soltó un suspiro cansada—. La ceremonia, es hoy.

A pesar de que los ojos le ardían por el sueño, estos se abrieron formando dos perfectos y verdes círculos. ¿La ceremonia? ¿Tan pronto? Sin duda los días se habían pasado volando.  
Pero no podía hacer nada, fingir un repentino dolor de estómago o una jaqueca no serviría de nada, además, aquella noche les había prometido a sus padres asistir a la ceremonia; después de todo, ella ya lo tenía todo planeado. Iría allá con el kimono menos adecuado, se comportaría de manera infantil y grosera y, si podía, insultaría a Sasuke, así no habría manera de que la eligiera.

—Ah, sí, la ceremonia. —murmuró desenredando su larga cabellera con sus dedos.

—Vamos, date prisa. —le dijo Mebuki extendiéndole aquella bata junto con la pequeña botella.

—Es muy temprano. —se quejó Sakura acostándose de nuevo en el futon y cubriéndose el rostro con la blanca cobija.

—Sakura. —le regañó su madre—. La ceremonia es al medio día, si no te das prisa no llegaremos a tiempo.

—Pero mamá... —volvió a quejarse aún envuelta en la cobija. Era demasiado temprano, ella se arreglaría en una hora o menos.

—Levántate ahora. —le ordenó casi gritando, ya comenzaba a desesperarse—. Hay gente esperándote en el washitsu.

— ¿Eh? —se incorporó rápidamente con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Quién?

—Las mujeres que están preparando tu kimono. —le hizo saber con una sonrisa llena de orgullo. Sakura volvió a abrir los ojos con sorpresa—. Además necesitan maquillarte y hacerte un buen peinado.

¿Maquillaje? ¿Peinado y un kimono especial para ese día? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en casa?, ¿por qué mamá estaba tan entusiasmada con todo eso de la ceremonia?  
No estaba entendiendo nada. Ella era la que iba a 'arreglarse', no necesitaba de nadie que la ayudase con eso, no quería que le tocaran el cabello ni el rostro, no le gustaba la idea de ser vestida con un kimono que ella ni siquiera había visto antes. No necesitaba arreglarse de más, no era nada importante para ella, solo una estúpida ceremonia de presentación.

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo en tono burlón y no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo—. No necesito a nadie, me arreglaré yo sola.

—Sakura, vas a presentarte con los Uchiha, no puedes vestir cualquier kimono. Necesitas ayuda y para eso están aquí esas mujeres. —sentenció algo aturdida—. Así que ve a ducharte, te esperaremos en el washitsu.

—Madre, es solo una tonta ceremonia...

— ¡De esto depende que seas tú la elegida! —soltó en un grito bajo pues no quería que los demás la escuchasen—. Ese Uchiha va a elegirte a ti y solo a ti.

— ¡Yo no quiero casarme! —la pelirosa también gritó pero en un tono bastante alto y unas pocas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus delicadas mejillas—. ¡No quiero casarme con Sasuke, no quiero...!

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un golpe, su madre le había abofeteado con la fuerza suficiente para hacerla callar.  
Sakura se pasó una mano por la mejilla izquierda que ahora estaba coloreada de un tono rojo, frunció el ceño realmente molesta y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, su madre la interrumpió abruptamente.

—Deja de comportarte de esa manera —le ordenó con un tono de voz seco—. Vas a ir a esa ceremonia y dentro de poco vas a salir del templo siendo la esposa de ese Uchiha.

La joven ojijade miró a su madre con miedo, no se veía como otros días, se veía ansiosa y desesperada porque ella se casase específicamente con Sasuke. Y la había abofeteado, su madre jamás le había puesto una mano encima, ahora se miraba autoritaria y dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de que eligieran a su hija como la futura esposa del Uchiha. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Tenía que verlo. Tenía que verlo ahora, antes de que las cosas empeoraran, porque ni siquiera le había contado que estaba siendo obligada a todo eso, seguro que él ya estaba al tanto de la situación en el clan Uchiha pero no tenía idea de que Sakura tendría que ir allá.  
Apretó los puños con fuerza, estaba decidida a salir de allí e ir al templo del clan a explicarle todo, no quería dejarlo ni que su relación terminase por una estupidez tal como lo era esa ceremonia.

— ¡Sakura! —gritó su madre al verla salir corriendo de la habitación. De inmediato se puso de pie y salió al pasillo de la casa—. ¡Sakura, vuelve acá!

La pelirosa salió a las calles del clan corriendo descalza, atravesando calles y empujando a algunos familiares pero poco le importaba. Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaban a escapársele de los ojos, dejando el rastro del dolor que sentía por dentro, le estaban partiendo el corazón en mil pedazos y nadie lo notaba.

Cuando llegó al templo, vio en el gran portón solo a uno de los dos guardias que deberían estar. El hombre dentro de la armadura se quitó el casco al reconocer a la joven que se acercaba con desespero.

—Sakura-san. —dijo un hombre alto con un corte de cabello peculiar y un par de cejas bastante grandes, anchas y pobladas.

—Lee. —murmuró mientras recuperaba el aire que había perdido en el camino—. ¿Dónde está el otro guardia?

— ¿Ah? —arqueó una ceja sin entender qué ocurría—. Él no se presentó hoy, creo que ha enfermado —le informó encogiéndose de hombros—. Debe estar en casa.

— ¿Casa? —se dijo a sí misma.

—Pero, Sakura-san, si me permite ser indiscreto, ¿por qué...?

—Gracias Lee. —lo interrumpió corriendo por donde había llegado.

Casa, ¿qué hacía él en casa? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que estaba enfermo?  
Sacudió la cabeza para no distraerse, tomó otro camino antes de cruzar por su casa, seguro que mamá y los demás la estaban buscando. Vio la salida del clan, lo que indicaba que estaba a punto de entrar en la aldea.

Una vez en las calles de Konoha, corrió como si fuese a salir de la aldea, él vivía cerca de la salida de Konohagakure, donde casi nadie lo conocía, donde no había muchas casas ni gente; donde solían pasar un rato juntos.  
Cerró los ojos solo para escurrir las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos y corrió con más velocidad, sintió que el tiempo se detuvo cuando cruzó por el clan Uchiha y ahí fuera pudo ver a Sasuke, tan relajado como siempre. Lo ignoró al recordar la situación en la que se encontraba y luego de unos minutos, antes de llegar a esa casa, lo vio de pie mirando un enorme árbol de cerezos. Ahí no había nadie más que él, nadie cerca y nadie conocido.

— ¡Sai! —gritó con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones y corrió solo un poco más hasta llegar frente a él.

El hombre de piel semi blanca se giró sobre sus talones al escuchar la preciosa voz de su amada pelirosa. La recibió con los brazos abiertos y ella lo rodeó por la cintura con los suyos, apretándolo con fuerza, llorando en su pecho desconsolada; él, sin entender, correspondió a aquel abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el rosado cabello de la chica.

—Sakura, ¿qué ocurre...?

—Te amo Sai, nada me impedirá que te siga amando. —murmuró ella sin dejar de llorar.

—Oye, oye. —dijo el pelinegro deshaciendo aquel abrazo. La alejó para mirarla bien y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tierna al verla de esa manera, parecía una niña pequeña que acababa de ser regañada—. Está todo bien, ¿sí?

—Sai... no entiendes... —intentó decir pero fue interrumpida al sentir los blancos labios del chico sobre los suyos.

Un beso lento pero a la vez apasionado, uno secreto, uno que nadie debía ver. Sin embargo, detrás de los grandes árboles, unos oscuros ojos miraban aquella escena como si de una película se tratase; el dueño de aquellos ojos ónix soltó una risita silenciosa. Eso sí que no lo esperaba.

* * *

—Estoy aburrido. —susurró el azabache y su hermano le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio.

Frente a ellos, una mujer rubia y de ojos verde azulado, proveniente de la aldea de la Arena, terminaba de presentarse diciendo lo feliz que sería de vivir junto a alguien tan perspicaz y honrado como lo era Sasuke. Temari era su nombre y su belleza era notoria, además se le distinguía lo inteligente que era, también parecía ser una persona ruda a pesar de que ella había asegurado ser alguien bastante tranquila.

Madara estaba al lado de Sasuke, y fue él quien agradeció a la muchacha por haber asistido a la ceremonia. Ella junto con un hombre pelirojo y un distinguido tatuaje en la frente, salieron atravesando el portón que los guardias cuidaban.  
Mientras la siguiente mujer entraba, Sasuke aprovechó para ponerse de pie y estirarse un poco. Llevaba ahí sentado poco más de dos horas pretendiendo escuchar el discurso de todas las mujeres que habían entrado hasta ahora. La última era interesante, nada presumida o algo parecido, pero él ya había elegido a su futura esposa, aún sin haberse presentado frente a ellos.

Recordó la sorpresa que se llevó cuando vio a Hinata entrar por esa puerta. Era obvio que sus padres la habían obligado a asistir, y también era obvio que por ninguna razón aceptaría casarse con la novia de su casi hermano Naruto; él sonrió por lo bajo dándole a entender a la ojiperla que no iba a escogerla a ella, y Hinata también sonrió agradeciéndole.

—Sasuke. —dijo Itachi en tono de regaño.

—Ya, ya. —contestó él sentándose de nuevo entre su hermano y el fastidioso de Madara.

—Solo faltan un par de mujeres. —le informó su tío con una sonrisa extraña.

Los tres callaron cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse, la luz del sol iluminó aquella oscura sala en la que se encontraban, llena de adornos colgantes y grandes cuadros en las paredes; definitivamente el tío Obito no sabía de decoraciones.  
Cuando las puertas se cerraron, pudieron ver a un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro y largo, ojos color ámbar y unas extrañas marcas moradas alrededor de estos, él acompañaba a la mujer que iba a presentarse; una mujer de cabello y ojos rojos, ella usaba gafas pero al entrar se las quitó rápidamente escondiéndolas bajo el kimono, su piel era de un tono claro y Sasuke pudo notar un par de marcas en su cuello, como si la hubiesen mordido.  
Su kimono era uno negro con adornos de color amarillo, tenía un estampado de flores blancas, lilas y verdes, ella tenía una mirada misteriosa, parecida a la de Sakura, pensó; pero ella no se veía tan contenta.

—Karin, de la aldea del Sonido —dijo uno de los introductores que había allí dentro y que presentaban a las mujeres diciendo solamente sus nombres y de donde provenían—, acompañada de Orochimaru, su padre.

Madara frunció el ceño un tanto desconcertado al escuchar aquel nombre, le parecía conocido de algún lugar, sin embargo el rostro no lograba reconocerlo; además, ese hombre no se parecía en nada a la muchacha de cabellos rojos, ¿y por qué no tenían algún apellido?  
Cerró los ojos para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, seguro que solo estaba siendo un exagerado. Escucho a Sasuke decir 'adelante' y ella comenzó a hablar.

—Sería muy feliz estando a su lado —chilló ella con una enorme sonrisa... falsa. Sasuke lo supo de inmediato—, y lo haría muy feliz. Cuidaría a nuestros hijos llenándolos de amor y me quedaría en casa haciendo las labores correspondientes. —continuó, Itachi sonrió pensando que sería una buena opción. Se veía más entusiasta que las demás mujeres—. Sé cocinar y lavar... También puedo aprender fácilmente cualquier cosa que quisieran.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro mentalmente, ¿por qué todas las mujeres le decían lo mismo? Que sabían cocinar, lavar y planchar la ropa, hacer todos los quehaceres del hogar, cuidar de los hijos… Él aún estaba indeciso en eso, claro que todo esto lo hacía por la descendencia del clan, pero no sabía mucho al respecto, ni de sexo, ni de cuidar hijos… no sabía mucho sobre cómo era una familia unida y casi perfecta, porque la suya no lo era. Pero a fin de cuentas debía tener al menos un hijo, y se sentiría extraño de ver a alguien pequeñito y quizás con el mismo tono de cabello que el suyo o sus ojos… ¿por qué estaba pensando en todo eso? Eso de casarse lo estaba volviendo loco.

Luego de un largo discurso, los guardias abrieron de nuevo las puertas y la peliroja junto con ese hombre misterioso salieron a paso lento, ella volteó a ver a Sasuke una última vez con una expresión confusa; suplicaba, pero el Uchiha no supo cómo tomarlo, ¿suplicaba para que la escogiera, o era todo lo contrario?

—Ella es linda. —señaló Itachi con una sonrisa.

—Creo que es un poco extraña. —dijo Madara no tan convencido de que ella fuese la indicada. Sintió el ambiente pesado mientras ese hombre estaba allí dentro.

—Se parece a Mito. —murmuró Sasuke solo para fastidiar a su tío.

Una vez más las puertas se abrieron, y Sasuke sonrió de lado al ver a la mujer que cruzaba el portón. Sakura, la linda pelirosa —que lucía todavía más linda con ese kimono—, la amable y a la vez molesta Haruno, ella estaba ahí, ignorando completamente la nota que él le había enviado.  
Pero al final agradecía eso, pues si Sakura no asistía, tendría que casarse con cualquier otra chica. Nadie lo sabía, pero Sasuke la había elegido desde esa mañana, y estaba seguro que ella tendría que aceptar casarse con él.

Su cabello estaba recogido en un bonito peinado aunque siempre cubriendo la mitad de su frente, sus labios y uñas de un color carmesí, su piel se veía más blanca de lo normal aún sin llevar un maquillaje tan cargado; y ese kimono rojo con adornos en color dorado, al estilo de la antigua China. 'Ella sí es linda', pensó Sasuke para sus adentros, al menos su esposa no sería una mujer fea.

Sakura se sentó en un zabuton individual y sus padres en uno más grande detrás de ella. Kizashi tenía una mirada seria y Mebuki adornaba su rostro con una inigualable sonrisa, la pelirosa tenía los ojos caídos y sin brillo, se veía aturdida y sin ganas de estar ahí. Después de todo, también la estaban obligando, pero eso solo Sasuke lo sabía.

—Haruno Sakura, del clan Haruno de la aldea de la Hoja —comenzó el introductor. El menor de los Uchiha rodó los ojos con molestia, ni siquiera quería escuchar lo que ella tenía por decir—. Acompañada de sus padres, Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno.

—Adelante. —dijo Sasuke con la mirada puesta en la pelirosa. Bueno, que sí estaba un poco interesado en las mentiras que, seguramente, sus padre la estaban obligando a decir.

—Yo no quiero... —dijo la pelirosa y Sasuke soltó una risita al ver cómo su madre le pellizcaba discretamente el brazo—. Yo... Seré una esposa ejemplar. Cuidaré de ti —afirmó y Madara junto con Itachi se sorprendieron un poco. Hasta ahora, todas se habían dirigido a Sasuke hablándole de como si de un dios se tratarse—, te daré... todo mi amor y todo lo que merezcas. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que seamos la mejor familia... —los tres Uchiha presentes, se dieron cuenta de que la voz de la chica temblaba, y unas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse de sus verdes orbes—. Cuidaré y amaré a nuestros hijos —continuó luego de tomar aire, su voz no dejaba de sonar seria y parecía que era un robot el que hablaba—, haré lo que se me ordene y me encargaré de las labores de la casa. Te apoyaré en cualquier decisión que tomes y nunca me alejaré de ti, haré de tus días los mejores, pasaremos buenos momentos y … Quiero… —titubeó, se había aprendido todo, sin embargo, le costaba trabajo tener que decirlo haciendo que sonara creíble—. Que estemos siempre juntos.

Ella no dijo más, agachó la cabeza llena de tristeza y bajo las mangas del enorme kimono apretó los puños, estaba realmente triste y molesta, sentía coraje de no poder hacer otra cosa más que lo que se le impusiera. Se sentía impotente e idiota, pudo jurar que sus padres, detrás de ella, estaban sonriendo con emoción esperando que él la eligiera.

—Oi —dijo Sasuke inclinándose hacia el frente, su codo se recargó en su rodilla y dejó reposar su rostro en su mano derecha—, Sakura, ¿me harás feliz?

La pelirosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa y levantó el rostro para poder mirarlo, él sonreía orgullosamente, como si se estuviera mofando de ella en frente de todos.  
Sakura estaba a punto de perder los estribos y mandar todo a la mierda, pero ¿de qué servía? Ya estaba ahí y echarlo todo a perder solo dejaría su clan en ridículo. Además, seguro que las otras chicas habían dicho algo mejor que ella, algo más convencedor, y ya las había visto, todas eran lindas y de una clase social alta.

—Sí —contestó de pronto—. Haré todo lo posible por hacerte feliz.

¿Dónde había quedado todo eso que juró decir? Había jurado que se comportaría como la peor mujer del mundo, que diría frente a todos que no quería casarse con él, ¡hasta iba a insultarlo! Pero la tristeza le ganó a la furia, el hecho de saber que cabía la posibilidad de que él la escogiera y de que tendría que alejarse de Sai para siempre... Esa idea la tenía llena de miedo, de nervios... Sí que estaba enojada con sus padres por haberla obligado a ir allí, estaba enojada —sin razón alguna— con Sasuke y todos los Uchiha, pero aquella plática con Sai, donde ambos habían jurado con sangre que se amarían por siempre y que en un futuro no muy lejano se casarían...

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, quizás por eso es que al final había caminado por su propia cuenta hasta allá, quizás por eso es que había dicho a la perfección lo que su madre le escribió en un pedacito de papel. Por eso no se había vuelto una histérica al entrar ahí y no los mandó a todos a la mierda.

La habían forzado a todo eso, su madre le repitió mil veces que era por el bien del clan, aunque también le recordaba que debía casarse pronto o luego nadie la querría; no le habían pedido su opinión sobre la situación.  
Así que lo estaba haciendo por Sai. Si el Uchiha la rechazaba, al menos podría defenderse ante sus padres diciendo que había hecho todo lo posible por parecer la esposa perfecta, entonces ellos no tendrían por qué regañarla y podría ser que algún día aceptaran su relación con Sai, el guardia del templo en el clan Haruno.

Sasuke no la elegiría, estaba segura, él ni siquiera quería verla en esa ceremonia, por eso le había enviado esa nota ¿no?

—Bien. —murmuró Sasuke sentándose de nuevo con la espalda recta y los brazos sobre su regazo.

Cuando el silencio invadió el salón, los guardias supieron que era el momento de abrir las puertas y así lo hicieron. Los Haruno se pusieron de pie y salieron del lugar, Sakura antes que sus padres, pues quería llegar a casa y tirarse en el futon para llorar cual bebé y no salir jamás de casa; porque eso iba a hacer, después de esa estúpida ceremonia se encerraría en su habitación y no volvería a poner un pie fuera de casa. Seguiría saliendo con Sai a escondidas de todos y quizás algún día huiría con él para ser felices en otra aldea, sí, eso haría.

—Ella no quiere casarse. —sentenció Madara mirando seriamente a su sobrino.

—Yo tampoco. —contestó Sasuke sin voltear a verlo.

—Sasuke —dijo esta vez su hermano—. Elige con cuidado.

—Aún faltan otras mujeres —volvió a hablar Madara y los tres miraron al frente cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo.

—Estoy aburrido. —repitió soltando un enorme suspiro.

Ya estaba harto, cansado de escuchar las muchas cursilerías que la mayoría habían dicho. Las últimas tres habían sido menos molestas; Temari era simple, Karin desinteresada y Sakura... Sakura era perfecta.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado desde la presentación en la ceremonia. Nadie sabía cuándo es que saldría a la luz el nombre de la elegida, pero en realidad a Sakura eso la tenía sin cuidado.  
Luego de haber salido de la ceremonia y llegar a casa, se había encerrado en su habitación pidiéndoles —o mejor dicho, exigiéndoles— que la dejaran sola y que por ningún motivo se les ocurriera entrar al cuarto. Se había en el futon y abrazó su almohada con fuerza, acomodándose en una posición cómoda para finalmente llorar a gusto. Se había sentido ridícula diciendo esa sarta de cursilerías frente a esos hombres, como si ella de verdad lo quisiera, como si realmente deseara casarse con él.

Pero aquella 'depresión' ya se le estaba pasando, su rubia amiga junto con Hinata, la habían visitado esa misma tarde —después de la ceremonia—; y luego de llorar a mares y contarles que estaba saliendo con Sai, comenzó a sentirse mejor.

— ¿Estabas cargando con todo esto tú sola? —le había dicho Ino con lástima.

—Pero no estás sola —sonrió Hinata tímidamente—. Somos tus amigas Sakura-chan.

Lloró de nuevo y ellas tuvieron que abrazarla diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que podía confiar en ellas. Para eso estaban las amigas.

Así que ahora, la pelirosa caminaba plácidamente bajo el sol que caí sobre las calles de Konoha, iba camino a la florería, donde se encontraría con Ino y pasarían al clan Hyuga por Hinata. Saldrían al jardín de la aldea a platicar sobre sus respectivos novios y luego comerían en casa de los Yamanaka, donde la madre de Ino había prometido preparar el curry más delicioso del mundo.  
Entonces ya no se sentía nostálgica o sola, las cosas estaban mejorando rápidamente. Sus padres no la habían molestado durante esos tres días y ella lo agradecía. También había hablado mucho con Ino y —por su puesto— la rubia le había dado mil y un concejos, aunque también le había ofrecido cierta ayuda; ya podría ver a Sai más seguido, con el apoyo de sus amigas que ahora también eran sus cómplices.

Faltaban solo unas cuadras para llegar a la florería cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, Sakura se quedó estática un momento al pensar lo peor, porque sin duda era la mano de un hombre, pero no quería imaginarse si quiera que era Sasuke, aunque es no tenía mucho sentido.  
Asustada volteó de inmediato, estaba lista para proporcionar un buen golpe si es que de algún pervertido se trataba y también estaba lista para insultar y mandar a la mierda si es que era Sasuke. Pero no había acertado, sí que era un hombre pero no era nada de lo que había pensado; soltó un suspiro llena de alivio al encontrarse con ese chico que conocía a la perfección, alto y fornido, de cabello rosado y ojos color miel.

—Keita. —dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa amable aunque un tanto confundida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

—Lo siento por haberte asustado. —se disculpó encogiéndose de hombres y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus blancas mejillas.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa —corrigió—. ¿Qué...?

—Sakura —la interrumpió, de pronto el tono de su voz cambió a uno serio—. Escuché... Que vas a casarte —dijo sin mirarla y aquel sonrojo aumento, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido—. Con ese Uchiha engreído y orgulloso.

¿Qué? Ella no iba a casarse con Sasuke, no había posibilidades de que eso ocurriera, estaba completamente segura. Ah, seguro que en el clan estaban volviéndose locos especulando cosas, diciendo y asegurando que Sakura era la prometida del Uchiha, que ella era la elegida.

—Claro que no —negó ella de inmediato con total seguridad—. Solo fui a esa tonta ceremonia, pero eso no quiere decir que...

—Sakura —volvió a interrumpirla, se veía determinado—. No quiero que te cases con él.

— ¿Eh? —arqueó ambas cejas realmente confundida—. Keita, ¿qué estás...?

—Te deseo Sakura —dijo tomándole ambas manos, apretándolas con dulzura—. Solo espera por mí, terminaré mis estudios con el Hokage y luego... Podremos estar juntos.

El chico ahora la miraba fijamente, el sonrojo ya no solo estaba en sus mejillas, sino en todo su rostro, sus manos temblaban y comenzaban a sudar lo cual le causaba una total vergüenza frente a la mujer que quería.  
Sakura se quedó perpleja, ¿qué era lo que estaba diciendo? ¡Ellos eran primos! Solo eso. Estaba claro que dentro del clan —y no solo en el suyo— la gente solía casarse entre familia, con tíos, primos y hasta hermanos; pero a ella jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza hacer eso, casarse y tener hijos con alguien de tu misma sangre era... Simplemente inaceptable, al menos para ella.  
Mucho más si se trataba de Keita, ambos habían sido muy unidos desde pequeños, casi eran hermanos e incluso habían llegado a dormir juntos alguna que otra vez; ella lo amaba, pero solo como familia. Y precisamente por eso es que no podría casarse con él, ni siquiera se lo podía imaginar.

—Keita —murmuró algo entristecida. Rechazar a su propio primo era cruel, muy cruel—. Tú y yo... somos primos y no...

—Por favor —imploró el muchacho y se hincó en el suelo sucio sin soltar las suaves manos de su prima—. Sakura, por favor, cásate conmigo. Estoy realmente enamorado de ti.

Ahora las manos de la pelirosa también temblaban y sudaban en demasía, ¿quién diría que su primo iba a declarársele en medio de la aldea? Donde la gente ya comenzaba a rodearlos susurrando cosas lindas, diciéndole a Sakura que lo aceptase. Unos miraban al chico con lástima y otros cuantos lo animaban a que le insistiese a la pelirosa.

La joven Haruno sintió una extraña sensación en la espalda, como si mil hormigas le caminaran encima, y a pesar de ser un día nublado, pudo sentir un terrible calor en todo el cuerpo, especialmente en el cuello.  
Tuvo un debate mental sin éxito, la cabeza le daba vueltas sin saber qué contestar, ¿por qué estaba dudando tanto? Era obvio que diría que no, se disculparía y quizás también tendría que contarle sobre Sai, la persona que ella realmente amaba.

Y cuando estaba dispuesta a hablar, sintió la mano de alguien tomarla del brazo con brusquedad y jalarla hacia atrás del mismo modo. Sakura se vio obligada a soltar las manos de Keita y pudo ver lo asombrado que él estaba.

—Eso fue... conmovedor —dijo con burla esa varonil voz, esa ruda e imponente voz. La voz de un Uchiha, y no de cualquiera—. Pero seré yo quien se case con ella.

Sakura pudo jurar que el corazón se le detuvo unos segundos.  
No era cierto, nada de eso estaba ocurriendo, todo era un maldito y terrible sueño ¿verdad? Seguro que se había quedado dormida en el futon luego de haber llorado por horas. Era eso ¿no?

Keita se puso de pie y frunció el ceño, miró al Uchiha con odio y a la pelirosa con tristeza. Él sabía que no podía hacer nada contra eso, la decisión de Sasuke había sido tomada, y si había elegido a Sakura ya no había vuelto atrás.

El agarre de Sasuke dejó de ser fuerte pero no dejaba de soltarla, su mano rodeándole el brazo era grande y más suave de lo que ella hubiese podido imaginar, pero sobre todo, su mano era cálida y esa calidez le agradaba.

—Sakura... —la voz de Keita temblaba con miedo y tristeza.

—Vamos. —dijo Sasuke jalándola de nuevo y comenzó a abrirse paso entre las pocas personas que aún los rodeaban. Ellos ahora se alegraban por Sakura, que había sido elegida como futura esposa del Uchiha.

— ¡Hey, suéltame! —gritoneó enfadada e intentó zafarse de él—. ¡Tú, idiota...! ¡Que me sueltes!

—Cállate, ruidosa. —masculló con molestia mientras, prácticamente, la arrastraba en el camino.

— ¡Si no me sueltas voy a gritar! —le advirtió intentando poner resistencia.

—Ya lo estás haciendo. —sonrió divertido sin voltear a verla.

— ¡Entonces voy a patearte las bolas...!

Sasuke volteó de inmediato y la acorraló en uno de los puestos que había a su alrededor, le apretó las muñecas con fuerza y le dedicó una mirada llena de furia. Ambos fruncían el ceño indicando el odio que sentían el uno por el otro, no se soportaban en lo absoluto.

—No me agrada la idea de que mi futura esposa sea una mal hablada —dijo el pelinegro con un deje de burla.

—Entonces escoge a otra. —le soltó Sakura queriéndole escupir en el rostro.

—No.

— ¿Por qué me escogiste a mí? —preguntó queriendo llorar. Pero por supuesto que no iba a mostrarse débil frente a él.

—Creo que es algo que nos beneficia a ambos. —se limitó a decir.

—No entiendo...

Sasuke se acercó lentamente hacia el rostro de la pelirosa. Cerca, tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones, pero en seguida volteó el rostro hacia el oído izquierdo de la chica y le susurró una única palabra. Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, luego frunció de nuevo el ceño y finalmente cerró los ojos cuando el pelinegro le dijo que se tranquilizara.

—Mis padres y yo estaremos en tu casa más tarde. —le informó el Uchiha una vez que se separaron.

—Sí... —murmuró aún estática. Sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

—Bien.

Sasuke retomó su camino hacia el clan Uchiha, apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando escuchó un gimoteo, un llanto. Inconscientemente se detuvo y se viró hacia Sakura, sintió algo extraño en el pecho al verla de esa manera, destruida, triste, sin ánimos.

—Sakura —dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible—. No llores —la ojijade levantó la vista al escucharlo hablar de esa manera—. Así no te ves nada linda.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sasuke la trataba de esa forma? ¿Por qué tenía que haberla escogido a ella?  
No estaba entendiendo nada, absolutamente nada.  
Y lo más importante, ¿por qué Sasuke había mencionado a Sai?

* * *

**Así que... he aquí el tercer capítulo. Sasuke es un poco extraño XD Pero me encantó escribir esas dos escenas donde ambos se hablaron *-* Pronto habrá más interacción entre estos dos, ya se imaginan ¿no?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y también espero que este editor no me haya trolleado XD Siempre pienso que todo ha quedado bien y luego cuando lo leo en mi celular veo algún error -.- En fin, eso es otra cosa XD**

**La próxima semana les traigo la continuación, pasarán muuuchas cosas e.e**

**No se olviden de dejar un review, si es que quieren, realmente me hacen feliz con eso :3**

**Un saludo para ustedes y que tengan una linda semana C:**


	4. Capítulo 4 Recuerdos

**Hola para ustedes gente guapa 7u7**

**Ayer tenía que actualizar pero estuve ayudando a mi hermana a hacer tarea e.e Sé que no les importa pero quería decirlo XD**

**Bueno, que de verdad ando fascinada con los follows, favs y reviews :DD No saben lo feliz que me hacen, además e ssuper lindo interactuar con ustedes, ya saben, contestándoles sus reviews; aunque siempre lo hago tarde XD Ah sí, Yara me dejó un review que no puedo contestar jaja así que te digo por aquí que Sasuke sabe mucho de Sai, más de lo que se imaginan 7u7**

**Al final del capítulo les tengo una pregunta :D Ojalá puedan ayudarme con eso n.n**

**En fin, no los distraigo más y los dejo con el cuarto capítulo, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y espero que les agrade tanto como a mí :33**

* * *

_Nosotros recordamos, naturalmente, lo que nos interesa y porque nos interesa._  
_—John Dewey._

**Recuerdos.**

La mañana entera se la había pasado en el jardín de la aldea junto con Ino y Hinata. Les había platicado todo lo que ocurrió el día de la ceremonia, les contó sobre Sai y Hinata quedó en shock al enterarse de que ellos dos salían. Jamás se lo hubiese imaginado.  
Les contó, también, del día de la ceremonia, que su madre la había obligado a decir mil y un mentiras para parecer que quisiese casarse, de cómo Sasuke la había humillado frente a todos preguntándole si lo haría feliz y que se vio forzada a decir que sí. Al final, les contó sobre el día que él la había interceptado en la calle haciéndole saber, frente a todos, que la había elegido a ella como esposa; ambas chicas habían sonreído con ternura pero aquella sonrisa desapareció luego de que Sakura las regañase gritando a todo pulmón que 'ese engreído, idiota y atractivo Uchiha' como lo había llamado desde aquel día, no era nada tierno o especial, al contrario, era un imbécil y maleducado hombre.

La rubia, por su parte, les contaba que de pronto Shikamaru era más emotivo, a veces la abrazaba solo porque sí o simplemente le soltaba un cariñoso 'te amo', era más expresivo y ya no decía que todo a su alrededor era aburrido o molesto.  
Hinata también habló, pero solo para entristecerlas un poco, diciendo que lo suyo con Naruto no iba mejorando; no es que no se amasen con locura, no, lo que ocurría era que su padre seguía prohibiéndole ver a ese Uzumaki en particular, ella y el rubio se veían de vez en cuando solo con ayuda de Sakura. También les dijo lo molesto que estaba su padre con ella al enterarse de que Sasuke no la había elegido para esposa, diciéndole que era una buena para nada; la pobre Hinata tuvo que correr a los brazos de su hermana a llorar desconsolada.

Y así la mañana y parte de la tarde, se la había pasado con su par de amigas; pero ahora ya era de noche, eran casi las ocho y Sakura ya estaba arreglada; con un kimono azul oscuro y detalles en blanco y rosa claro, su peinado no era más que todo su cabello recogido en un chongo acompañado de unos palillos chinos y, claro, un fleco que le cubriera la mitad de la frente.  
Refunfuñó al recordar la cita de la semana anterior. La cita de prueba, donde ella y Sasuke junto con sus respectivos padres y un intermediario asistieron a un pequeño restaurante a hablar sobre el pasado y el futuro.  
En aquella innecesaria cita —al menos para ella—, lo único que se hacía era hablar sobre la situación económica de ambas familias, la educación de sus hijos, sus cualidades y defectos... Y luego de saberlo todo, si ambas partes aceptaban, Sasuke y Sakura saldrían a tres citas estando a solas para conocerse mejor; sí, las dos familias estuvieron conformes con lo que escucharon de la contraria.

Así que Sakura Haruno estaba de pie en el i-má esperando a su padre, quien la llevaría a otro restaurante donde se encontraría con Sasuke para así tener la maldita cita. Y, a pesar de casi odiar al Uchiha, se sentía nerviosa. No por estar con él a solas, sino porque cuando la cita anterior había terminado, él —discretamente— le puso un pequeño pedazo de papel en la mano; una vez que llegó a casa —y más exactamente a su habitación—, abrió el papel con la curiosidad de un gato y leyó en letra compacta: 'En la próxima cita arreglaremos las cosas'.  
¿Arreglar las cosas? ¿Qué cosas? Si ellos no tenían nada en común, si a penas se conocían de uno días atrás, Sasuke definitivamente sabía cómo ponerla nerviosa.

Unos minutos más tarde, el hombre alto y de cabello semi rosado apareció en el i-má, en su rostro se formó una enorme sonrisa al ver a su hija allí, Sakura era una mujer hermosa y él —junto con todo el clan— eran testigos de eso, había crecido tan rápido que a veces sentía un poco de nostalgia al saber que su no tan pequeña hija estaba a poco de casarse.

— ¿Nos vamos? —dijo Kizashi extendiéndole la mano.

—Sí —murmuró ella tomándole la mano a su padre.

Ambos salieron de casa con mamá llenándolos de bendiciones y deseándole infinita suerte a la pelirosa.

Cuando estuvieron frente al restaurante, Sakura bajó de la pequeña carreta que la había transportado hasta ahí, su padre la tomó de la mano y se acercaron a la entrada donde ya estaban Sasuke junto con Obito. Los hombres mayores se saludaron con respeto y sonrieron realmente felices de que los dos jóvenes estuviesen a unos cuantos pasos de casarse.  
Sakura hizo —discretamente— una mueca de disgusto al sentirse de pronto tan cerca del Uchiha y un pequeño sonrojo le coloreó las blancas mejillas cuando su padre la acercó todavía más a Sasuke, sus manos se rosaron pero él ni siquiera la miró, parecía distraído.

—Será mejor dejarlos solos —dijo Obito comenzando a alejarse de ellos.

—Te veré más tarde Sakura —sonrió Kizashi regresando a la carreta que lo esperaba.

Sakura los vio alejarse y sintió un ambiente extraño. Estaban demasiado cerca y él la estaba ignorando por completo. Una vez que los dos hombres desaparecieron por las calles, la pelirosa volteó y encaró al Uchiha que seguía sin mirarla; cuando estaba a punto de hablar, él la tomó casi con delicadeza del brazo y comenzó a caminar dentro del restaurante. Un hombre de tarje se acercó y preguntó algo, pero Sakura no lo escuchó pues se había quedado estática al mirar el lugar, demasiado elegante para ella. Con miles de adornos en colores llamativos y a la vez elegantes, las mesas se veían muy bien hechas y era un lugar tranquilo, con una música instrumental que apenas se escuchaba. No había mucha gente, seguro porque no cualquiera podía pagar si quiera un vaso de agua ahí, pero los Uchiha eran adinerados y no podía esperar menos de ellos.

Por un instante se sintió como en un sueño, ese lugar casi parecía un castillo y se imaginó que quien estaba con ella ahí, era Sai. Que salían a su primera cita, sin ocultarse de los demás, sin importar lo que dijesen de ellos, tomados de la mano y comiendo algo delicioso, también podrían darse un discreto beso. Luego irían a casa del pelinegro y se acostarían juntos en aquella cómoda cama, un par de besos más, suaves caricias y entonces...

—Sakura —el Uchiha se encargó de traerla a la realidad usando un tono de voz más fuerte y pellizcándole suavemente la palma de la mano.

—Oye —regañó ella frunciendo el ceño. Se soltó del agarre de Sasuke se alejó de él solo unos pasos.

—Es la cuarta vez que te hablo —le informó—. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada?

Sakura refunfuñó molesta, ella solo estaba soñando con lo que quería. Pero ahora había regresado a la maldita realidad, estaba en una estúpida cita con el idiota de Sasuke para arreglar quién sabe qué cosas de mierda. Estaba realmente molesta, porque eso que estaba haciendo no era algo que ella quería, y la verdad era, que de ahora en adelante no podría hacer nada de lo que quisiera.

—Oye, ¿quieres que te arrastre hasta allá? —dijo él con sarcasmo.

—No —lo miró con firmeza.

—Entonces vamos.

Caminaron a través de lo que era una recepción no tan grande, cruzaron unas largas cortinas rojas y entraron a un lugar mucho más espacioso y mucho más lindo. Un hombre los guió hasta llegar a una mesa bastante apartada de los demás; el hombre corrió unas cortinillas también rojas y Sasuke le pidió que volviera en unos diez minutos.

Parecía que estuviesen en un lugar privado, algo más íntimo, y eso la hizo sentir nerviosa. Su corazón palpitó más rápido y tuvo que ocultar bajo el kimono las manos que comenzaban a temblarle. ¿Y qué si estaban solos? No se gustaban, nada pasaría.

—Oye, idiota, ¿de nuevo vas a quedarte de pie? —masculló Sasuke irritado.

— ¿Cómo acabas de llamarme? —preguntó enfadada. Sus manos se habían convertido en unos puños preparados para romperle la cara.

—Idiota —repitió—. Ahora siéntate, tenemos que hablar.

—Si vas a seguir insultándome no veo por qué deba quedarme —se defendió y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Sakura —dijo luego de suspirar con aburrimiento—. Te veías más linda el día de la ceremonia.

A la ojijade se le detuvo el corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Insultándola y luego halagándola, ¿qué clase de persona era Sasuke? ¿Por qué la estaba tratando de esa manera? Ella no le había hecho nada, ella ni siquiera quería casarse, era él y solo él quien la había elegido para ahora humillarla, y si así iba a ser luego de casarse simplemente no lo aceptaría.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? —murmuró con el enojo a flor de piel—. ¿Por qué haces eso? —deshizo aquel cruce de brazos y ahora se tomaba la cintura con ambos.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó como si no supiera a qué se refería.

—Me insultas, me humillas y luego vienes con esa estupidez de que me veo linda... ¡¿Qué carajos quieres conmigo?!

—Tú te ganas el que yo te hable así —dijo despreocupado—. Y eres linda, soy lo suficientemente hombre como para reconocer cuando alguien lo es.

La ira y la vergüenza se apoderaron del rostro de Sakura. Entonces ¿él realmente pensaba que era linda? No lo estaba diciendo solo para molestarla, era real lo que decía. Pero eso no justificaba el hecho de que le hablara y la tratara como si fuese un perro, ¡ni a un perro se le trata así! A ella la humilló en la ceremonia, luego en la aldea frente a todos, ya la había hecho llorar y la había insultado un par de veces; aunque a fin de cuentas ella también lo hacía, lo insultaba hasta en sus sueños, y tampoco podía negar que Sasuke era atractivo, demasiado atractivo.

—Siéntate de una vez —le dijo como orden—. ¿No quieres que hablemos sobre Sai? —hizo énfasis en aquel nombre y Sakura lo miró aterrada.

Sai. ¿Por qué lo estaba metiendo en todo esto? No, la pregunta era, ¿por qué Sasuke conocía a Sai? Ambos habían sido cuidadosos para no ser vistos juntos, siempre habían estado completamente seguros de que nadie lo sabía, ¿entonces, cómo?  
Quizás Sasuke estaba jugando con ella, quizás no lo conocía y solo se había sacado ese nombre del algún lado para que ella le contase todo acerca de su relación. Eso no iba a suceder.

—No sé de qué hablas —murmuró cerrando los ojos para evitar verlo.

—No soy imbécil —dijo casi ofendido—. La otra vez te vi con él.

La joven Haruno no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran cual platos. Era una broma, una terrible broma ¿verdad? Nadie pudo haberlos visto en ningún momento, siempre que se veían era a escondidas de todo el mundo, si ni siquiera Ino y Hinata lo sabían hasta que ella se los había dicho. Sasuke no podía decir de la nada que los había visto, no y simplemente no, no existía esa posibilidad.  
Era bueno fingiendo saberlo todo y estaba jugando con su mente para hacerla confesar todo, no se lo permitiría.

—Te dije que no sé de qué hablas —repitió intentado sonar segura de sus palabras.

—Y yo te dije que te sientes y hablemos. —musitó mientras se acomodaba en el cómodo zabuton.

Sakura lo miró indecisa y se sentó frente a él del otro lado de la mesa, acomodó el zabuton para que quedase justo debajo de sus rodillas y no fuera a lastimarse con la alfombra que era un poco rasposa. Juntó sus manos sobre sus piernas y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Sasuke, se le notaba a leguas que él no quería estar ahí, así como ella.  
Cuando el pelinegro comenzaba a aclararse la garganta para continuar, escucharon a un hombre decir si se le permitía entrar, este era el que los había escoltado hasta allí.  
Sasuke suspiró molesto por la interrupción pero le permitió entrar, antes de que el hombre pudiera decir otra cosa, el pelinegro lo interrumpió pidiéndole que les trajera el mejor platillo que tuvieran junto con agua natural; Sakura ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca, él había pedido por ella pero no se quejaba, después de todo si era el platillo más caro también debía ser uno delicioso, ¿no?  
Una vez que el hombre salió cerrando las cortinillas, Sasuke volvió a acomodarse en el zabuton y esta vez se dispuso a hablar.

—Te vi con él, cerca de la salida de Konoha —le informó y ella tragó grueso—. ¿Seguirás negándolo? Porque, de ser así, esto no tiene sentido.

— ¿Me seguiste? —preguntó al recordar cuándo es que había estado con Sai. Fue el día de la ceremonia, cuando corrió a él para contarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Algo así —dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Aún no sabía por qué es que la había seguido.

— ¡No se lo digas a nadie! —le pidió al darse cuenta de que Sasuke no mentía. Realmente sabía quién era Sai y que ambos salían—. Por favor —sonó desesperada.

—Por supuesto que no diré nada —la calmó de inmediato—. Por eso es que te elegí a ti.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme? —preguntó sorprendida y se recargó un poco en la mesa para acercarse y verlo mejor.

—Y tú a mí.

— ¿Cómo? —volvió a preguntar pero esta vez con curiosidad.

Una vez más fueron interrumpidos por aquel mesero, las cortinillas volvieron a correrse y el hombre alto y con un bigote un tanto peculiar entró dejando sobre la mesa más de dos platos repletos de comida; no era solo un platillo, en dos grandes habían trozos de carne que desprendían un aroma delicioso, otros tantos estaban llenos de verduras o cosas dulces, y además del agua, el hombre había llevado una pequeña botella de sake junto con los o-choko para beberlo.  
Sasuke intentó decir que no necesitaban tanto, pero el mesero se vio obligado a indicar que el gerente del lugar le había pedido llevarle todo eso, pues lo reconoció como uno de los hijos de Fugaku Uchiha.  
El pelinegro rodó los ojos pero igual le agradeció y le pidió que por favor no se acercase más hasta que ellos decidieran salir, y él así lo hizo.

—Todo... luce tan delicioso. —dijo la pelirosa con un brillo en los ojos y la baba casi escurriendo. Se había quedado con la vista fija en la comida.

—Puedo traerte otro día. —murmuró Sasuke levantando los hombros, como si comer en ese lujoso lugar fuera algo que hiciera seguido.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó ella esperanzada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego recordó que era Sasuke con quien estaba en ese momento, no con Sai—. Quise decir...

—Como sea —la interrumpió—. Te tengo una propuesta. Cásate conmigo y luego podrás largarte con ese pintor de cuarta.

— ¡Hey! —chilló molesta. Nadie insultaba a su novio, nadie. Sasuke arqueó una ceja sin entender por qué se había molestado—. Bueno... Creo que estoy entendiendo, pero eso solo me beneficia a mí, ¿no?

—Sakura —suspiró entre cansado e irritado—. No puedo no decirte 'idiota' si no entiendes algo tan simple como esto. —se quejó.

—No lo entiendo porque tú eres muy malo explicando, ¿puedes hablar más claro?

—Tsk. Solo haz lo que te digo y todo saldrá bien, pronto podrás vivir con ese sujeto y yo obtendré lo que quiero. —terminó de explicar.

— ¿No vas a decirme lo que quieres? —cuestionó mientras con unos palillos picaba el trozo de carne en su plato—. ¡Oh, ya sé! Te gusta una chica.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Eso es algo que no te interesa.

Era una chica. Estaba segura de que estaba enamorado de alguna chica, aunque no logaba explicarse de quién, ¿qué clase de chica sería la ideal para Sasuke? Podría ser de alguna chica de su mismo clan, o alguien de la aldea; a veces Sakura podía ser la persona más curiosa del mundo, y es que realmente se preguntaba quién podría ser la novia del Uchiha. Nunca había pensado en eso, que Sasuke estuviera enamorado de alguien. Y el no saberlo la estaba matando de curiosidad.

—Entonces... ¿no me dirás quién es la chica que te gusta? —insistió la ojijade partiendo la carne para llevarse un trozo a la boca.

—Nunca dije que me interesaba una chica.

— ¡¿Es un chico?! —gritó aterrada. Es decir, no había nada de malo con eso, pero no pensaba que Sasuke se viera alguien de su mismo género.

—Si no quieres que vuelva a llamarte 'idiota' deja de decir estupideces. —dijo imitándola al cortar la carne que, hasta ahora, yacía intacta en su plato.

—Vale, no te enojes. —rió divertida llevándose más comida a la boca.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras comían y ahora lo único que podían escuchar era la melodiosa música que había de fondo, algo tranquilo pero no aburrido.

Sasuke la miró discretamente y luego cerró los ojos. ¿Quién decía que estaba enamorado? Eso era ridículo, o al menos eso pensaba él. Y no, no gustaba absolutamente de ninguna chica en la aldea, lo único que quería era su libertad, y con el plan que comenzaba a efectuar las cosas saldrían bien. Tampoco quería ayudar a Sakura, sus problemas lo tenían sin cuidado, pero casándose con ella ambos saldrían beneficiados; los dos se casarían y viajarían a algún lugar como regalo de bodas, ahí Sakura se iría y luego se encontraría con Sai en algún lugar, él se quedaría solo pero libre. Tal como lo deseaba.

Otra mirada hacia Sakura, parecía tan educada, con modales a la hora de comer, partía la carne con extremo cuidado y sin hacer algún sonido lo llevaba hasta su boca, masticaba y luego de tragarlo mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. La carne estaba deliciosa, sí, pero no como para sonreír cada que terminaba el bocado.  
Sus ojos aún brillaban deleitándose con todo lo que había en la mesa, su cabello realmente combinaba con su blanca piel y aquel kimono la hacía ver todavía más linda de lo que ya era.  
Porque Sakura era linda, ya lo había aceptado. Siempre había pensado eso de ella, la pequeña, rosada y linda Sakura Haruno.  
Quizás le atraía, pero solo físicamente, su rostro tenía las facciones perfectas, no era flaca como un esqueleto ni redonda, y ese kimono le resaltaba ciertas curvas. Ella sí que había crecido.

—Sakura —dijo con seriedad sin mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ella solo emitió un sonido dándole a entender que lo escuchaba—. Últimamente he pensado demasiado en ti —le confesó y la pelirosa sintió que se atragantaba con la comida que pasaba por su garganta.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó luego de tomar un poco de agua.

—Te recuerdo, más de lo que crees. Solíamos jugar en el jardín de la aldea, ¿no?

¡Lo sabía! Siempre estuvo segura de que era él mismo, el Sasuke con el que había convivido un par de días cuando eran pequeños. El sonriente y presumido Sasuke Uchiha, quien la tomaba de la mano para cruzar las calles a pesar de que escaso autos cruzaran por ahí, quien la invitó una vez a su casa a probar la deliciosa sopa que su madre hacía; Sasuke, el que de un día para otro había dejado de ver, el que se alejó de ella pero no de los demás niños con los que jugaban.  
Sasuke era más que un simple amigo de la infancia, ella lo sabía. Él lo sabía.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —preguntó divertida pero sintiendo una nostalgia terrible—. ¿Por qué dejaste de verme?

—Tú... Me tiraste al río del jardín, idiota. —dijo con un deje de diversión pero sin dejar de mostrarse serio.

— ¿Yo te tiré? —miró el techo intentando recordar. Ah, era cierto, ella lo había empujado al río y luego Naruto junto con Shikamaru tuvieron que sacarlo de ahí, pero tenía una buena razón para hacerlo—. ¡Porque tú me jalaste el cabello! —se defendió luego de recordarlo.

—Sí, te lo merecías. —sentenció sirviéndose un poco de sake.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —lo miró confundida. Sasuke no parecía haber bromeado con lo que decía.

—Porque así es.

— ¿Me odias? —preguntó de pronto y Sasuke sintió otro hueco formársele en el pecho.

—Nunca dije eso.

Otra vez silencio, pero este era bastante incómodo para los dos. Sasuke no había querido llegar a ese punto, solo quería aclararle que sí era él con quien jugaba cuando eran pequeños; los dos tenían escasos nueve años cuando comenzaron a juntarse en el jardín, cuando Naruto los había presentado y el Uchiha quedó sorprendido por el color de cabello de la pequeña, eso y que su rostro se veía adornado por una tímida pero hermosa sonrisa.  
Y sí, si le había jalado el cabello casi con todas sus fuerzas, creyó que Sakura iba a hacer un berrinche pero se vio sorprendido al caer directo en el río; unos cuantos se habían burlado y la pelirosa lo miraba molesta pero con pequeñas lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos.

No quiso volver a verla, no porque lo hubiese tirado al río, eso era lo de menos. Estaba molesto con ella por lo que había ocurrido antes, pero parecía que ella nunca se hubiera dado cuenta lo mucho que lo lastimó ese día.

—Ne, Sasuke-kun —habló ella de repente—. Cuando éramos pequeños... De verdad me gustabas.

Otro hueco más en su pecho, un dolor en su corazón inexistente, una corriente extraña en la espalda...

—Pero luego —continuó—, tú dejaste de ir. Pensé que estabas molesto por haberte empujado al río y cuando me di cuenta de que no ibas a volver... Siempre he pensado que me odias.

—No es así —dijo de inmediato—. Olvidemos esto.

—Si nada de eso hubiera pasado... Quizás estaríamos casándonos de verdad. —sonrió con tristeza. Sabía que no tenía por qué estar así, ella amaba a Sai incondicionalmente, jamás lo dejaría ni le sería infiel. Pero el primer amor, el amor de niños, ese, es imposible de olvidar.

—No dije que me gustaras —afirmó arrebatándole ese sueño inalcanzable—. Eras como una hermana. Linda, amable, cariñosa y ambos nos cuidábamos, solo eso. No fantasees.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió que su corazón, que había estado palpitando como un loco, comenzaba a regresar a su ritmo normal. No, sus latidos eran débiles, los latidos de un corazón roto luego de años.  
Ella no quería a Sasuke, ni siquiera ahora eran amigos. Estaban allí, sentados juntos cual pareja de enamorados, solo que ninguno sentía afecto por el otro y estaban ahí únicamente para hacer un trato que los beneficiara. Nada más.

—Tienes razón —fingió una sonrisa que cualquiera se hubiese creído. Pero Sasuke no era cualquiera—. Yo... lamento haberte empujado al río. —intentó reír.

¿Lamentaba haberlo tirado al río? ¿Nada más? Entonces Sakura realmente no sabía por qué es que él se había alejado. Quizás era culpa suya, por haberse ilusionado con una bonita niña a la que muchos anhelaban como 'novia'; como si eso fuese a pasar, eran unos simples niños que no sabían nada sobre la vida y mucho menos sobre el amor.  
Y tal vez la razón que Sasuke tenía para estar molesto con ella, era estúpidamente infantil, pero qué podía hacer, después de todo cuando 'aquello' ocurrió eran eso, unos tontos infantes.

—Da igual, eso fue hace años.

Ahora se sentía como Sasuke la llamaba, idiota. Una completa idiota, confesándole luego de quince años que ella estaba enamorada del pequeño Uchiha, que le gustaba y contaba ansiosa las horas que faltaban para ir al jardín al siguiente día. Y ahora él le decía que nunca sintió lo mismo, que solo la consideraba una hermana, eso la había matado por dentro; aún cuando ya hubieran pasado tantos años, siempre creyó que Sasuke alguna vez sintió lo mismo por ella, pero no. Estaba todo en su imaginación.

—Entonces—comenzó a decir con la intención de evitar aquel silencio infernal—. ¿Debo decirle a Sai sobre esto?

—Sí —contestó cortante al notar tan repentino cambio de tema. Aunque no es como que quisiera seguir hablando de aquello— Seguro aceptará.

—Eso espero —sonrió nerviosa—. Y... ¿cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar para...?

—Un mes, quizás —la interrumpió.

—Sasuke —dijo con seriedad y se encogió un poco de hombros—. ¿Qué tan probable es que esto funcione?

Sasuke miró hacia el suelo pensando, si hacían las cosas tal y como él las tenía planeadas, nada podría salir mal. No convivirían más de un mes, después de que Sakura se fuera todo regresaría a la normalidad, ambos obtendrían lo que deseaban si seguían el plan al pie de la letra, pero había algo que comenzaba a inquietarlo...

—Diría que un 99% —comentó casi seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Y qué hay con el otro 1%? —volvió a preguntar con curiosidad.

—No sé —murmuró bebiendo más sake—. Cualquier cosa podría salir mal.

Sakura apretó los puños, se sentía algo tonta planeado algo así con él, como cuando los niños hacen algún plan para tomar algo sin permiso o salir de noche... Pero Sakura estaba haciendo un trato con Sasuke para casarse y luego separarse sin que nadie lo supiera; sonaba tan trillado, sonaba a que quizás todo se les vendría abajo, a que su plan se iba a ir directo a la mierda.  
Y también estaba este sentimiento entre tristeza y culpa, por todo lo que había ocurrido hacía unos momentos, pero necesitaba distraerse un rato. Aún no entendía cómo es que Sasuke tenía ese porte de desinterés, como si nada estuviese pasando a su alrededor.

— ¿Me sirves un poco? —dijo con una sonrisa mejor fingida extendiéndole el pequeño o-choko a Sasuke.

— ¿Bebes? —arqueó una ceja un poco sorprendido.

—No mucho —hizo un puchero recordando que sus padres le prohibían beber, porque eso no es algo que una señorita correcta hiciese. Pero al carajo con eso, ella tomaba una que otra vez cuando salía con Ino—. ¿Hay algo de malo?

—No —murmuró tomando la pequeña vasija que la pelirosa le había extendido—. Me agrada —dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado. Sakura sintió un golpe en el corazón al verlo sonreír de esa manera

* * *

El ambiente ya no era tan pesado, a su alrededor se sentía ya más cómoda. La suave música seguía sonando en el fondo, lo que más se escuchaba era su risa estruendosa.  
Yacía con medio cuerpo recargado en la mesa, extendiendo ambos brazos intentando alcanzarlo. Él, por supuesto, la miraba realmente desconcertado; habían bebido, sí, pero no demasiado, no para que Sakura estuviera así de contenta y no paraba de reírse, aunque él no entendía muy bien qué era lo que le causaba gracia.

Aún estando medio ebria, lucía linda. El alcohol se había encargado de darle un tenue color rosado a sus mejillas pálidas, su cabello le cubría la mitad del rostro y el chongo en el que recogía su cabello había desaparecido; así que su larga y bonita cabellera le caía por los hombros y espalda, haciéndola ver aún mejor.  
Y aunque murmuraba cosas sin sentido, le seguía pareciendo atractiva. ¿Estaba eso mal?

—Ya veo por qué no bebes —le dijo él a manera de broma.

—Estoy bien —sonrió estúpidamente—. Sírveme un poco más —le pidió buscando a ciegas el o-choko que estaba bastante cerca.

—Claro que no, ya estás causándome bastantes problemas estando ebria. Te quedarás dormida si bebes más.

— ¿Y...? —cuestionó levantándose de la mesa y lo primero que hizo fue acomodar su flequillo. La frente, siempre tenía que cubrirse la frente.

—No pienso llevarte en brazos hasta tu casa; otra vez. —dijo por lo bajo y aunque los sentidos de la pelirosa estuvieran un tanto desorbitados, sí que había escuchado eso.

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, sí estaba sorprendida, pero sus verdes orbes le ardían y se sentía cansada, quizás sí había bebido de más.  
Entonces... ¿cómo que otra vez? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Esta era la primera vez que salían.

— ¿Otra... vez? —se vio interrumpida al sentir la lengua adormecida. Sasuke tenía razón, por eso es que no tomaba tanto.

— ¿Quién crees que te llevó hasta tu casa aquel día de la florería? —preguntó algo irritado. Sakura de por sí ya era molesta y ahora estando borracha solo la empeoraba.

La pelirosa soltó otra carcajada. Para ella, Sasuke era quien estaba ebrio, diciendo cosas que no tenían sentido. ¿El día de la florería? Ese día solo habían estado platicando hasta que Mikoto e Ino se aparecieron frente a ellos y...

El rosa en sus mejillas fue suplantado por un rojo intenso que le coloreó todo el rostro y tuvo que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos para callarse.  
El alcohol en su cabeza no la había dejado recordar las cosas fácilmente, pero sí, ahora las memorias se le venían de a montones. Ese día ella se había desmayado, y luego cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba en su habitación; ¡pero qué estúpida! Tenía todo el sentido del mundo, aunque...

— ¡¿Me cargaste hasta casa?! —gritó sorprendida y avergonzada.

—No grites —le pidió sin mirarla. Por haberlo mencionado, ahora también comenzaba a recordarlo, había sido una completa humillación—. Mamá me obligó.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

—Fue algo sin importancia —comentó no tan seguro de lo que decía.

—Lo siento —se disculpó realmente apenada.

Sasuke la miró extrañado. No había por qué disculparse, es decir, Mikoto le había pedido que la cargase hasta casa y él no se lo pensó ni un solo segundo, por supuesto que no iba a dejarla ahí tirada, era Sakura, no podía dejarla así. Además, ella era extremadamente delgada, parecía que cargaba un saco de plumas, o ni eso, seguro que la pelirosa no pesaba más de cincuenta kilos.  
Bueno, que cargarla en brazos cruzando toda la aldea sí había sido algo vergonzoso, como Uchiha se sintió un poquito humillado, pero era Sakura, aquella amiga de la infancia.

Por supuesto que le molestaría tener que cargarla de nuevo estando ebria hasta su casa, pero si tenía que hacerlo, sin duda lo haría.

—Da igual, solo deja de beber.

—Bien... ¿Me invitas un pastel? —soltó con emoción. Seguía algo ebria y sabía que comiendo alguna cosa se sentiría un poco mejor. Además, estaba segura de que el pastel en ese lugar debía ser delicioso, no había nada de malo con aprovecharse un poquito del Uchiha ¿no?

—Ya qué —suspiró cansado. Si así iba a cerrar la boca y dejar de pedir sake, entonces venga el maldito pastel.

* * *

Las calles estaban iluminadas solo por pequeñas lámparas colgando fuera de los negocios y hogares, en el camino no había tanta gente y eso la hizo sentir algo nerviosa, por suerte caminaba con Sasuke a un lado; aunque de todos modos Konoha era una aldea bastante segura y escondidos detrás de arbustos siempre había algún ninja cuidando las calles.

El viento frío comenzaba a ser más fuerte, menos mal que ya se le había bajado la borrachera, porque salir al aire cuando se está ebrio... No es la mejor opción.  
Aquel pastel estaba realmente delicioso, y no conforme, pidió un café bien cargado que definitivamente la había despertado por completo. Sasuke no había bebido ni comido más, luego de haberle pagado al mesero para que no le mencionara a nadie —específicamente a sus padres— la cantidad de sake que habían pedido y bebido esa noche, seguro que se había quedado sin dinero, o algo así.

Sakura se abrazó a sí misma al sentir el viento aún más frío. El azabache la miró de reojo, si aún fueran esos niños ya la hubiera abrazado con fuerza para ambos calentarse, pero eso era un cuento viejo; ni loco la abrazaba, oliendo tanto a alcohol combinado con el chocolate del pastel, no era un aroma muy agradable al menos para él.

Caminaron un par de cuadras más cuando llegaron a la entrada del clan Haruno, la pelirosa se detuvo y Sasuke la imitó. La idea era que la llevara hasta la puerta de su casa, pero Sakura no quería que todos en el clan los vieran juntos, sobre todo Keita, quien —según sabía— estaba algo afectado por lo de la otra vez; aún no hablaba con él para pedirle disculpas, sería algo difícil.

—Aquí está bien —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sincera.

—De acuerdo —contestó él mirando al interior del clan. Jamás había entrado ahí—. Nos vemos en la otra cita, dentro de tres días —le informó.

—Sí —volvió a sonreír pero esta vez algo tímida. Otra cita con Sasuke, y luego otra... —La próxima vez... ¿podemos comer ramen? —preguntó nerviosa, no quería parecer una persona exigente.

— ¿Ramen? —levantó una ceja entre asqueado y confundido—. Jamás te llevaría a comer tal cosa.

— ¿No te gusta el ramen?

—Creo que me estás confundiendo con Naruto —murmuró hablando un poco en serio. La ojijade solo pudo soltar una risa suave ante el comentario.

—Entonces, ¿qué te gusta? —preguntó de nuevo. Ella de verdad era curiosa e insistente.

—Sakura, hace frío aquí afuera, ¿podríamos discutirlo luego?

—Te quejas mucho —le hizo saber picándole la mejilla con el dedo índice.

—Tú hablas mucho —se defendió y comenzó a caminar directo a su clan. Ya se estaba congelando.

—Te veré luego —dijo quizás con alegría. Sasuke solo levantó una mano en señal de despedida.

Soltó un suspiro realmente cansado, no le faltaba mucho para llegar a casa pero el frío era infernal, ya era invierno así que los vientos fríos y el clima que no involucraba al sol era el que predominaba ahora.  
Apresuró un poco el paso, encontrándose en el camino con un par de personas de la aldea y otros cuantos de su mismo clan. Casi sonríe cuando pudo divisar la entrada al clan, ya solo tenía que entrar a casa y acostarse en el futon tapándose con la cobija más caliente y acogedora que tuviera.

Una vez que entró en casa, pudo ver a Itachi en el i-má leyendo, no se molestó en saludarlo y siguió por el pasillo. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir el shoji de su habitación, la voz de su padre lo detuvo, él se dio la vuelta y agradeció ver —también— ahí a su madre.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó su padre en un tono neutral.

—Sí —contestó sin más.

—Hueles a alcohol —dijo Fugaku arrugando un poco el entrecejo. No es que le molestara, pero Sasuke no era de esos que bebían mucho.

—Sakura quiso brindar —mintió. No le iba a decir que habían pedido más de dos botellas de sake y que si hubiese bebido más, habría terminado como la pelirosa.

—Qué bueno —sonrió Mikoto llena de felicidad—. Me alegro de que la hayas pasado bien.

—Lo mismo digo —comentó de nuevo su padre—. Ya es algo tarde, ve a descansar y mañana hablamos.

—Sí, buenas noches —les dijo a ambos adentrándose a su habitación.

Dormir, eso era lo único que quería hacer y con el frío que hacía, seguro que no querría levantarse en la mañana para 'hablar' con papá. Él era un entrometido, estaba seguro de que lo cuestionaría sobre todo lo acontecido en la cita y le pediría detalles, por supuesto que no le contaría exactamente todo lo que había ocurrido.

Ya con aquella bata de dormir y habiendo sacado la caliente cobija de un armario, se dispuso a echarse sobre el futon e incluso se acomodó en una posición no muy grata para él, pero así se sentiría más caliente.  
Las luces estaban apagadas, pero la brillante luz de la luna atravesaba el shoji de la ventana, aún así no le parecía molesto; la luna le fascinaba y mucho más lo radiante que era, le traía recuerdos tanto malos como buenos y no precisamente sobre Sakura. Aunque claro que recordaba haberla visto a la luz de aquel astro en alguna feria de esas que a veces se instalaban en el centro de la aldea, y si ella de por sí ya era linda, bajo la asombrosa y blanca luz de la luna, se veía incluso mucho mejor.

Recordó, también, el plan que ya comenzaban a efectuar. Que Sakura parecía dudar un poco de qué tan probable era que todo saliera perfecto.  
Él no había dudado ni un solo segundo, pero esa cita le había arruinado todos sus planes; así que ese 1% sobrante era porque cabía la posibilidad de enamorarse el uno del otro y eso echaría todo a perder.

Sakura no le gustaba, para nada. Pero pronto vivirían juntos e incluso dormirían juntos; no estaba seguro, pero quizás y solo quizás, podía caer bajo los encantos de la linda pelirosa.

_Y es que cuando uno sacude el cajón de los recuerdos, son los recuerdos los que terminan sacudiéndolo a uno._  
_―Andres Castuera-Micher._

* * *

**Buaano, ¿qué les ha parecido? Fue un capítulo algo especial porque en realidad todo se trató sobre Sasuke y Sakura. No se me desesperen, ya florecerá el amor entre estos dos, por lo mientras, quiero decir que Sasuke NO está enamorado de Sakura, no aún; además la gente no se enamora de un día para otro XD**

**PREGUNTAAAAA: Una chica me dijo que Itachi morirá virgen XD Bueno, yo nunca dije que fuera virgen 7u7 En fin, no quiero dejarlo soltero jaja ¿Se les ocurre alguien para que sea su pareja? Puede ser un hombre, no importa XD Ojalá me puedan ayudar con eso n.n**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sinceramente me costó horrores escribirlo XD Anduve algo dispersa esta semana shippeando a otras parejas :33 Si me tienen en FB sabrán a qué me refiero XD**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído y ya saben que pueden quejarse o sugerirme alguna cosilla mediante reviews e.e Me encanta que se tomen el tiempo de dejarlos :33**

**Me despido deseándoles lindo día. Alégrense, ya estamos a la mitad de la semana :D**


	5. Capítulo 5 Casa

_**Antes que todo, me disculpo por actualizar tan tarde. Digamos que mi internet no es el más rápido del mundo XD Ahora sí:**_

**Hey, hey, hey! :D**  
**Hola chicuelas, por fin vine a actualizar -digo por fin porque la semana se me pasa suuuuper lenta y siento que ya pasó en mes XD-.**  
**Sus reviews y todo lo demás me hacen más feliz que... Un... delfín recién nacido (?) XDD**  
**De verdad me encanta que se tomen un momento de su tiempo para comentar o ponerme en sus favoritos o seguirme ;-; Se han ganado mi kokoro -inserte corazón aquí- Las amito a todas y muchas gracias por su apoyo *u***

**En la mañana le respondí sus reviews, lo sé, soy mala y me tardo mucho XD Y a las que no pude, les respondo por aquí:**

**.**

***AnniaSwiftie: Lo shiento ;-; Pero Sasuke aún no está enamorado de Sakurita XD Pero da igual, pronto pasará jaja Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, lo aprecio mucho C:**

***Guest: No sé si veas esto XD Pero lo diré jaja Igual agradezco tu lectura y que hayas dejado un review. Itachi estará con una mujer jaja y no había tomado en cuenta lo de mini Itachis XD Quizás...**

***Fiore: Gracias chica n.n Bueno, no lo considero un lenguaje grosero, me parece algo ´normal´XD Lo siento si te molesta o no te agrada, pero es como normalmente narro o hablo jajaja Pero buano, muchísimas gracias por tu review :3**

***Gabi: Pronto lo sabrán jaja Les sembré curiosidad XD Gracias por seguir este loco fic :D**

***Cris: Saludos :D Gracias por leer y comentar y así XD He aquí el siguiente capítulo, yuju XD Ojalá les agrade C:**

**.**

**Bueno, no las retraso más XD Este capítulo es interesante, se podría decir y hay ciertas cositas que quizás deba aclararles, pero lo haré al final :3 Así que las veo abajito después de leer n.n**

Yo espero que este capítulo les agrade tanto como a mí n.n

* * *

_Una casa es el lugar donde uno es esperado._

_—Antonio Gala._

**Casa.**

El día tan ansiado por fin había llegado. Los días se habían pasado volando y ya era once de noviembre, la mejor fecha para casarse pues, según se decía, el número once era el de la suerte para un matrimonio, felicidad y prosperidad para este.

Así que ahí estaba Sakura, hincada en el tatami del washitsu mientras un trío de mujeres la rodeaban acomodándole aquel kimono blanco y más o menos pegado a su cuerpo. El kimono era simple, del color de la nieve y no tenía ningún adorno como era común en otros; este simbolizaba pureza.  
Sobre este, tenía que usar un kimono mucho más grande y amplio, de color rojo y con adornos blancos, de una tela más gruesa y pesada que el kimono que llevaba debajo; y este kimono simbolizaba el amor y la buena suerte en el matrimonio. Sakura no podía evitar reír mentalmente cada que recordaba el significado de aquellos colores.  
Como si realmente fuera a ser feliz con Sasuke.

Aquellas mujeres habían intentado cubrirle todo el cuerpo —realmente todo— con ese maquillaje o tintura blanca, porque eso —al igual que el kimono blanco— representaba la pureza y virginidad. Claro que ella no había hablado con nadie sobre eso último, y nadie jamás sabría si era tan pura y virgen como por ahí se decía. Así que le había dejado bien claro al Uchiha que de ninguna manera iba a pintarse así, que ya el debía suponer que no era ninguna santa. Él había soltado una risita y le prometió hablar con sus padres al respecto; al final accedieron y le dieron un permiso especial para no maquillarse de blanco pero tenía que seguir todas las demás tradiciones.

Por suerte tampoco tenía que usar el tsunokakushi, ese estúpido sombrero blanco que le cubriría toda la cabeza, se vería ridícula. Pero la misma Mikoto le hizo saber que no tenía que usarlo, pues ese sombrero —al igual que todo lo que ella vestiría durante la boda— significaba obediencia y buena fortuna. La Uchiha le dijo que no tenía por qué ser una esposa sumisa, que no sonriera ante los problemas fingiendo que no ocurría nada, al contrario, que de ser necesario enfrentara a Sasuke; y que ellos dos no necesitaban buena suerte o fortuna, el destino ya se había encargado de juntarlos, por lo que no habría una sola cosa que pudiese separarlos.

Sakura pudo notar la tristeza con la que esa mujer hablaba, pero prefirió no preguntar y mejor asentir. Agradeció infinitamente no usar ese tonto gorro, la haría verse como una idiota, además, su hermoso cabello rosado tenía que lucirse, no iba a esconderlo debajo de ese gorro que quien sabe quién había inventado.

Si es que a ella le encantaban las bodas japonesas, sus tradiciones y costumbres, pero no quería acatarlas siendo que iba a casarse con alguien a quien no quería. Ella se pintaría de blanco e incluso utilizaría el estúpido gorro si fuese a casarse con Sai, pero las cosas no eran así, por lo que no tenía que obedecer todo lo que le impusieran.

—Duele —se quejó al sentir cómo jalaban mechones de su cabello.

—Lo siento —su madre se disculpó y luego se encogió de hombros—. Hago lo mejor que puedo.

—Ya sé —murmuró algo aburrida. Llevaba ahí en el suelo como tres horas intentando cambiar de posición—. Sería más fácil si alguna de ellas lo hiciera —se refirió a las mujeres que se habían encargado de vestirla y que ahora, por órdenes de Mebuki, se encontraban en el pasillo esperando.

—Sí, pero no queremos que vean esto —dijo la rubia picándole la frente con el dedo índice.

—Vale, vale. Pero no me jales tanto —pidió con una sonrisa divertida.

Mebuki se había aferrado a ser quien peinase y maquillase a su hija, jamás dejaría que alguna otra mujer —o quien fuera— le tocara el rostro a su pequeña. No, porque podían ver su frente y si eso llegaba a pasar sufrirían un severo castigo, ellas junto con Kizashi y algún otro miembro del clan que lo supiera.  
Pero eso no iba a pasar, llevaban veintidós años ocultándolo hasta del Hokage, ni siquiera Ino o Hinata lo sabían, y Sasuke no tenía por qué saberlo, ni él ni nadie de su clan.

Así que la rubia mujer se encargaba de arreglarle el cabello a su pelirosa hija, haciendo un recogido bastante elegante e incorporándole adornos de oro que los Uchiha le habían obsequiado para que justamente los usara ese día; pasadores grandes y pequeños, otros eran broches con formas de cuadrado también bañadas en oro y brillaban en demasía. Claro, utilizó un par de esos broches para sostener el flequillo sobre su frente, asegurándose que por ningún motivo se le fuese a mover durante la ceremonia o el banquete. Incorporó, también, una flor blanca detrás de su oreja izquierda y otro pequeño monto de flores rojas y blancas en la parte posterior.  
El maquillaje consistió únicamente de un delicado delineado negro debajo de los ojos, las mejillas estaban coloreadas de un suave tono rosado y sus labios habían sido cubiertos por una capa de labial rojo que los hacía resaltar a la perfección.

El kimono blanco ya estaba cubierto por el segundo kimono, el rojo, que se quitaría una vez comenzando la ceremonia en el Templo de la Aldea, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Su madre estaba empacando en un gran bolso el tercer kimono, el que usaría a la hora del banquete; uno más cómodo y menos pesado, de color rosa claro con adornos blanco, un rosa más fuerte y tonos verde claro, formando grandes flores. El obi era color amarillo pálido con pequeños bordes en verde y rosado.  
Ese lo había elegido Sakura, algo más natural y con lo que se sintiera más cómoda, después de todo, el banquete duraba horas y no iba a soportar traer aquel pesado kimono.

—Listo —dijo su madre una vez que terminó de guardar el kimono y le dio unos últimos toquecitos de maquillaje en las mejillas.

La pelirosa murmuró un 'sí' y su madre le pidió que se pusiera de pie para mirarse en el espejo. Ella comenzó a levantarse y a caminar hacia el gran espejo que yacía en la esquina de la habitación, pero al estar casi en frente se detuvo.  
No estaba lista para verse así, vestida con el kimono de bodas para casarse. Sabía y estaba consciente de que todo era un maldito trato, ni Sasuke ni ella estaban enamorados, ambos estaban haciendo eso para poder ser libres a su manera; Sakura para ser feliz al lado de Sai y el Uchiha para ser feliz en la soledad.  
Pero aún sabiendo eso, se sentía deprimida, cansada y quizás molesta porque sus padres la habían orillado a eso, claro que ella fue quien al final de todo había aceptado, pero aún así... No soportaría vivir junto con el pelinegro, no importaba que solo fuera un mes; no podría ver a Sai y saldría todavía menos que antes.  
Perdería su libertad aunque fuese solo por un mes...  
Inconscientemente se pellizcó la mano y se dio cuenta de que en sus ojos comenzaban a formarse pequeñas y delicadas lágrimas, parpadeó un par de veces y se viró hacia su madre.

— ¿Puedo estar a solas un momento? —preguntó tratando de no quebrarse frente a ella.

—No tardes, unos minutos más y nos vamos al Templo —le hizo saber la rubia con el ceño algo fruncido. Sakura asintió y Mebuki la dejó a solas.

Dio unos pasos más para por fin quedar frente al espejo. Sus ojos se abrieron cual perfectos círculos, casi no se reconocía, y no podía negar que se veía simplemente hermosa.  
Sus labios carmín de pronto formaron una sonrisa y al instante una voz interna la sacudió. '¿Por qué sonríes? No es Sai con quien vas a casarte.'  
Aquella sonrisa desapareció y mordió su labio inferior para evitar que las lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas, pero fue en vano. Su maquillaje iba a arruinarse.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke apareció en el pasillo con aquel kimono nada especial, su madre soltó un pequeño gritito de alegría, Itachi junto con Fugaku sonrieron con felicidad y orgullo; ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha, a punto de casarse y formar una familia.

La mujer de cabellos negros se acercó hacia su hijo menor y lo abrazó con fuerza, él correspondió al abrazo con delicadeza y pudo escuchar un susurro proveniente de su madre, un débil y casi inaudible 'no me sueltes'. Así lo hizo Sasuke, al notar que ella estaba llorando, aunque no pudo descifrar si lo hacía por tristeza o por todo lo contrario.  
Pasaron al menos cinco minutos en los que Mikoto se negó a soltarlo, fue solo hasta que Itachi bromeó diciendo que le arruinaría el Kimono que ella decidió alejarse poniendo la mejor cara que pudo para que no notasen que había llorado hacía unos momentos.

—Luces bien —dijo Itachi con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa con menor intensidad, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Debemos irnos ya —habló de manera seria su padre y todos asintieron.

Durante el camino, en una carreta bastante elegante para el gusto de Sasuke, no hizo otra cosa mas que pensar en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. No solo iba a casarse y abandonar en un mes, iba a engañar a su madre y eso es lo que más le dolía, porque ella siempre le había dicho que podía confiar en ella, que le dijese cualquier problema que tuviera; y no lo estaba haciendo. Había planificado todo con una mínima ayuda de la pelirosa, ni siquiera se lo había mencionado a Naruto, no porque no confiara en él, pero el rubio era un cabeza hueca y sobre todo hablador, seguro que en alguna conversación se lo habría dicho a Hinata accidentalmente.  
Y es por eso que había pedido a sus padres invitar a los Uzumaki, mejor dicho, a Naruto y sus padres, porque durante el banquete se alejaría junto con él para platicarle lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Soltó un suspiro quizás nervioso, todo era una farsa, lo sabía, pero por alguna razón el corazón le palpitaba como loco. El hecho de imaginar cómo se vería Sakura de entrada al Templo lo estaba matando de ansias; ella era la segunda mujer más hermosa que conocía —solo después de su madre—, y ya la había visto en la ceremonia y en todas esas citas, vistiendo esos lindos kimonos que la hacía lucir todavía mejor. Ahora se preguntaba qué clase de kimono usaría para esta ocasión 'especial'.  
Sabía que su madre, junto con la de Sakura, habían acudido con unas mujeres costureras de la Aldea pidiéndoles —o casi exigiéndoles— que elaboraran el kimono más bello y costoso que pudiesen hacer. Su madre se había encargado de aclararles que era para la esposa del hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, entonces esas mujeres aceptaron sin protestar, les daba igual tener que trabajar horas o días cosiendo y bordando, al final sabían que tendrían una paga enorme.  
Pero desconocía por completo el diseño de aquel kimono, obviamente sabía un par de cosas sobre los kimonos tradicionales, ropas blancas y rojas con un significado estúpido y cursi; pero no sabía qué tan apegados eran los Haruno a esas tradiciones. Quizás Sakura vestiría un kimono corto y entallado... Aunque eso no le molestaría en lo absoluto, ¿qué? Era hombre y le gustaban las mujeres, y seguro que Sakura, debajo de esos kimonos, tenía un cuerpo espectacular.

'¡¿Qué-mierda-estoy-pensando?!', se gritó por dentro. Su mente divagaba de pronto y últimamente se centraba solo en Sakura y un poco en aquel pintor, el novio de la pelirosa. Pero sobre eso no quería pensar mucho, ya había sido bastante desagradable ver cómo esos dos se comían a besos aquella tarde. Ese tipo de contacto lo hacía sentir náuseas, el hecho de cambiar fluidos corporales era asqueroso, o eso había pensado siempre.

Una mano en el hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, su padre lo miraba indicándole que habían llegado al Templo. Él miró por la ventanilla de la carreta y pudo darse cuenta que ahí afuera, había bastante gente, cientos de personas como si se tratase de alguien famoso o realmente importante; pero era simplemente Sasuke en el día de su boda, nada interesante, más bien le parecía aburrido.  
La ceremonia duraba escasos veinte minutos, eso podía soportarlo, pero el banquete tardaba horas en terminarse; claro, porque todos era unos malditos aborazados que lo único que querían era comida.

Soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento y cansancio, la puertecilla de la carreta ya estaba abierta y vio a su padre salir primero; él se tomó su tiempo hasta que por fin se dignó a salir y encontrarse con todos esos rostros de los aldeanos, llenándolo de bendiciones y felicitaciones.  
Miró a su lado y pudo ver a Mikoto junto con Itachi y el tío Obito, Madara estaba un poco más lejos con otros hombres del clan. Si por él fuera, no lo hubiese invitado, porque lo único que Madara sabía hacer era fastidiar.

Pasaron escasos diez minutos cuando otra carreta llegó, era igual de elegante como en la que ellos habían llegado. Miró con atención y pronto la puerta se abrió, de ahí, salió un hombre alto y de complexión delgada, de cabellos rosados o lilas, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Luego salió esa mujer rubia y de ojos alegres, su rostro también se veía adornada por una sonrisa aún más gigantesca.  
Y ahí estaba Sakura, saliendo por último con ayuda de sus padres para que el kimono no fuese a ensuciarse o maltratarse. Ella no sonreía, no de verdad, Sasuke pudo identificar rápidamente esa sonrisa falsa, la más falsa de todas, pero que convencía a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Quizás pasaron cinco minutos cuando el sacerdote apareció detrás de ellos. Un hombre alto y fornido de cabello realmente largo y blanco, atado con un listón del mismo color. Usaba una túnica color amarillo pálido y también sonreía, como si de verdad le agradara su trabajo; él sabía —por lo que Naruto le había contado— que en realidad el sacerdote era un pervertido, que sin que nadie supiera escribía novelas eróticas y las vendía por ahí, sobre todo a un hombre que también se encontraba cerca en esos momentos, un amigo de los Uchiha.

Sintió la grande y cálida mano de su padre tomar la suya, al principio se sintió extraño e incluso pensó en soltarlo, pero recordó que tenía que seguir las tradiciones: entrar y salir del templo de la mano de su padre.  
Por su parte, fue Mebuki quien tomó la delicada mano de su pelirosa hija, y Sakura tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por dejar de temblar y sudar, no quería que ni su madre ni nadie notaran lo nerviosa y triste que estaba en esos momentos.

Luego de que entraran algunos de los invitados que aún estaban fuera —incluyendo a la madre de Sasuke y el padre de la ojijade—, los dos Uchiha se dispusieron a caminar dentro del templo, detrás de ellos iban Sakura junto con su madre y hasta el final caminaba el sacerdote regalando un par de bendiciones a los aldeanos que yacían afuera y que ahí mismo se quedarían.  
A la ceremonia de bodas solo eran invitados los familiares cercanos y algunas personas importantes, como el Hokage y los señores feudales de la misma aldea.

Fugaku llevó a Sasuke hasta el altar adornado con velas blancas, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa diciéndole que lo estaba haciendo realmente feliz. Él tuvo que fingir una de esas sonrisas y de inmediato le dio la espalda.  
Mebuki también llevó a su joven hija en donde el Uchiha ya la esperaba, de la misma manera le regaló una sonrisa radiante diciéndole que era el mejor día de sus vidas, la pelirosa sonrió tímidamente no muy segura de las palabras de su madre. Dio un par de pasos más y se detuvo una vez estando al lado de Sasuke, él lucía 'normal', menos excéntrico que ella pues solo llevaba puesto un simple kimono negro con diminutos detalles grises y blancos.  
Tenía que admitir que se veía bien, aunque bueno, Sasuke siempre lucía bien; él era guapo, demasiado, así que con cualquier ropa que usara, se seguiría viendo guapo. Por supuesto que con ciertas prendas se veía mejor, y con ese kimono negro solo hacía resaltar aún más sus ojos y cabello azabache. Realmente encantador.  
Ahora se preguntaba, ¿por qué se había fijado en Sai? Si Sasuke siempre le había parecido tan perfecto.

—Presta atención —susurró el Uchiha sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos. El sacerdote ya casi estaba frente a ellos.

—Sasuke-kun —siseó ella mientras los invitados se ponían de pie solo para saludar a aquel hombre que estaba a punto de unirlos en matrimonio—. Me siento... tan extraña —confesó.

—Dímelo a mí, me siento incómodo estando a tu lado —musitó sin verla.

— ¿Incómodo? ¿Huelo mal? ¿O me veo mal?—preguntó preocupada.

—No, todo lo contrario.

Una vez más, Sakura se preguntó por qué él le hablaba de esa forma. Es decir, ya le había confesado que era linda, pero se lo recordaba tan seguido... Que la hacía sentir especial, o algo así.  
Ni siquiera Sai le decía eso.

Pero el hecho de que Sasuke fuera una persona sería y fría y que de pronto soltara ese 'así te ves linda', lo hacía más agradable, incluso atrayente. La mandaba a volar a las nubes y regresar a la tierra flotando cual pluma de algún ave.

—Uchiha y Haruno —comenzó el sacerdote sin dejar de sonreír.

Ambos se miraron llenos de sentimientos encontrados. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

— ¡Es una locura, Sasuke! —gritó bajito el rubio.

—No se te ocurra mencionarlo.

—No lo haré pero... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó curioso, mirándolo fijamente.

—Sí —fue lo único que contestó el Uchiha. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones o más detalles.

— ¿Quién más lo sabe? —le cuestionó y el pelinegro negó haciéndole saber que solo él lo sabía—¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo ahora, idiota? —chilló algo molesto. Bueno, que le pudo haber dicho mucho antes y no ahora en el banquete de la boda.

—Sé que todo saldrá bien, pero necesitaré tu ayuda si las cosas se salen de control —explicó sin mirarlo.

—Sasuke —dijo luego de soltar un largo suspiro—, ¡es que es una locura! ¡Solo a ti se te ocurren esta clase de cosas sin sentido!

—Si no vas a ayudarme solo no abras la boca —murmuró irritado. Solo estaba perdiendo su tiempo.

—Sasuke-kun —dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes que de pronto había hecho presencia junto con sus dos amigas.

—Estoy ocupado —le dijo sin mirarla pero luego prestó más atención cuando vio a Ino y Hinata acompañándola—. ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?

Sakura miró el suelo y luego el cielo como si ahí estuviese la respuesta. En realidad la sabía, pero no estaba muy segura en decírselo a Sasuke. Jugó con sus dedos un momento y escuchó que su rubia amiga le susurraba a Hinata algo así como ´estamos muertas´; la pelirosa rió por dentro y finalmente cuando escuchó al Uchiha suspirar desesperadamente, decidió hablar.

—Les... conté a Ino y Hinata sobre lo que estamos haciendo —confesó y casi suelta una carcajada al ver la expresión de Sasuke, entre sorprendido y aterrado o molesto.

Al joven azabache le hirvió la sangre, sintió que sus músculos se ponían rígidos y res que realmente estaba enfadado. Si creía haber cometido un error contándole a Naruto, era el fin del mundo si ese par lo sabía, sobre todo Ino que tenía fama de chismosa; todo sabía y todo lo decía, hasta las cosas que no tenían nada que ver con ella.  
Estaban perdidos, el plan se acabaría en ese mismo momento, se había ido todo a la mierda.

— ¿Qué carajos estás diciendo, Sakura? Acordamos no decírselo a nadie —dijo lleno de rabia pero sin levantar la voz, no quería llamar la atención de los invitados—. Acabas de tirar nuestro plan por la ventana.

—Deja de comportarte como un imbécil —habló el rubio con el ceño fruncido y se interpuso entre Sasuke y las chicas— Tú mismo me lo acabas de decir también.

— ¿Qué? —chilló la ojijade— ¿Eso es cierto, Naruto? —preguntó y el de orbes azules se limitó a asentir—. Ino y Hinata me juraron que no dirían una sola palabra.

Dicho esto, el Uchiha miró a las mujeres detrás de la pelirosa, Ino lo miraba retadora mientras que Hinata se encogía de hombros, la pobre no quería meterse en líos. Él les preguntó si aquello era cierto y las dos asintieron con firmeza.

— ¡Así que deja de echarme la culpa, idiota! —Sakura gritó molesta y realmente fuerte. Sasuke empujó a Naruto por el hombro y se acercó a la pelirosa tomándola bruscamente de la muñeca.

—Cállate, ruidosa —musitó cerca de su rostro y comenzó a jalarla dentro de la casa. Ella supo que no había razón para seguir gritando y que los invitados se preguntaran qué estaba ocurriendo.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los tres que quedaban fuera. Naruto aún fruncía el ceño y Hinata seguía mirando el suelo con un notorio sonrojo. Ino, como buena amiga, supo que era el momento de irse.

—Estaré adentro —dijo ella comenzando a caminar hacia la casa.

— ¡Ino-chan! —chilló Hinata realmente avergonzada.

—No se preocupen —sonrió amistosa— No diré nada.

Cuando la rubia cruzó el umbral de la puerta y luego cerró el shoji con delicadeza pero asegurándose de que quedara bien cerrado, Naruto dio unos pasos hacia la ojiperla que no podía creer lo que su amiga acababa de hacer.

—Hinata —murmuró él acercándose cada vez más a la chica— Luces realmente hermosa.

* * *

Cuando corrieron el shoji de la casa, ambos se quedaron perplejos. La casa no solo era grande, era bastante lujos y llamativa, realmente encantadora; tenía todo el estilo de una casa tradicional japonesa y eso, a Sakura, la atrajo de inmediato.

La pelirosa se quitó las geta y las dejó en la entrada caminando por el largo pasillo. Los shoji de todas las habitaciones estaban abiertos, por lo que inmediato pudo notar lo hermoso que todo era, como si estuviese dentro de una película, como si todo fuera en sueño.  
La casa entera estaba iluminada por una tenue luz amarillenta, en el i-má había un par de muebles llenos de libros y pequeñas esculturas, la cocina era más grande que la de su casa y tenía todo lo necesario para preparar una cena elegante para cien personas; las siguientes habitaciones estaban vacías y eran más pequeñas, en una de ellas había únicamente una estatua para orar, rodeada de velas —no encendidas—, era más un lugar para meditar y relajarse; seguro que ahí se la pasaría todos los días haciendo nada. Encontró el cuarto de baño y soltó un gritito de alegría, era muy grande y la decoración era muy hermosa, el pequeño asiento era de madera fina y los demás artículos dentro también parecían bastante lujosos, vamos, que viviría en esa casa como si fuera una ricachona.

Quedaba una última habitación por ver, en la que dormirían, pero no estaba muy segura de verla, se sentiría algo incómoda imaginándose ahí en el futon junto a Sasuke, durmiendo casi abrazados por el frío de la noche...  
Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos nada sanos y lentamente comenzó a abrir el shoji del cuarto. Su boca formó una perfecta 'o' al encontrarse con algo que jamás había visto, la habitación era realmente espaciosa, con un futon enorme cubierto por mantas rojas y blancas —ya comenzaba a odiar esos colores supersticiosos—, en el suelo había cientos de pétalos de rosa de los mismos colores antes mencionados, también un par de verlas que sí estaban encendidas y el aroma a incienso de canela. Muy apetecible, muy lindo y provocador, pero todo se vino abajo cuando de nuevo recordó que era Sasuke con quien pasaría la noche.

—Ridículo —lo escuchó hablar detrás de ella y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Es... un lindo detalle —confesó sonrojada— Pero no para compartirlo contigo.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó asqueado. Demasiado cursi para su gusto, además, ¿a quién carajos se le había ocurrido 'adornar' de esa manera la habitación? Sakura sonrió y asintió moviendo la cabeza—. Entonces tú duerme aquí.

— ¿Qué? —dijo confundida arqueando una ceja.

—No creerás que vamos a dormir juntos, ¿o sí?

—Bueno... —dudó. Claro que lo había pensado, porque ahora eran esposos, falsos, pero a fin de cuentas esposos. Y realmente no le molestaba tanto la idea, el futon era -de verdad- enorme, ambos cabrían ahí sin tener que siquiera rozarse las manos— Lo pensé pero... ¡es obvio que no va a pasar! —cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Qué bueno que lo entiendas —murmuró entrando a la habitación y caminó directo a uno de los muebles que ahí había.

La ojijade lo miró intentando descifrar lo que estaba haciendo, y entendió solo hasta que lo vio sacando del mueble un par de pequeñas mantas blancas junto con una almohada del mismo color. No iban a dormir juntos, él se largaría a otra parte quizás.  
Sintió algo extraño en el pecho, ¿por qué le estaba tomando tanta importancia a eso? No es que no quisiera dormir con él, aunque tampoco se sentía cómoda compartiendo el mismo espacio... Sentimientos encontrados, malditos sentimientos encontrados.

—Dormiré en otra habitación —le informó Sasuke una vez que reunió entre sus brazos todo lo necesario.

—S-sí —murmuró ella. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿O era molesta? Quizás triste o decepcionada.

El azabache pasó junto a ella y salió al pasillo, ahí se detuvo pensando un poco las cosas. Estaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo y casi dormían juntos, pero claro que no iba a dejar que eso sucediera, no quería compartir la cama con ella, ni la casa, ni la hora de comer. Es más, todos los días se iría al centro de Konoha junto con Naruto para no verle la cara a la pelirosa; no o de verdad iba a caer rendido ante ella.

—Sakura, no te encariñes mucho con esto —dijo dándole la espalda y ella se tensó—. Solo estaremos aquí un mes, recuérdalo.

Esa voz diciendo su nombre... La hacía derretirse. No entendía por qué y tampoco lograba explicárselo, solo sabía que cada vez que él la llamaba por su nombre, sentía algo extraño en el pecho, algo cálido; casi como cuando Sai la nombraba para luego susurrarle un 'te amo'. Pero esa frase jamás salió de los labios de Sasuke, solo lo escuchó alejarse quién sabe a dónde.  
Una vez más se sorprendió al sentir que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, todo el día le había pasado lo mismo, pensar en Sai o en Sasuke la hacía entrar en una depresión momentánea; seguía sin creer que estuviera haciendo eso. Pero el anillo en su mano le recordó que todo era real, aquella pequeña pieza dorada abrazando su dedo '' la hizo entrar un poco en razón.

'No me gusta Sasuke, no me gusta', se repitió mentalmente como si tuviera que aprendérselo para algún examen. Y desde que él le había confesado que sí era Sasuke, el niño pequeño con quien jugaba, no dejaba de repetirse lo mismo: 'No te gusta Sasuke y no te enamores de él.'  
Y hasta ahora le funcionaba más o menos bien, dejando de lado todas las veces que se ponía nerviosa al ver esa expresión seria en su rostro, o cuando de pronto sonreía y ella regresaba al pasado cuando jugaba con un Sasuke de nueve años. También debía admitir que ese contacto de manos que tuvieron durante la ceremonia de matrimonio había sido de verdad especial. Las manos de Sasuke eran cálidas y suaves, grandes pero no toscas, y la había tomado con tanta delicadeza que hasta pensó que era otra persona y no el Uchiha.

Recordó que en aquel momento se olvidó completamente de todo, de todas sus angustias y preocupaciones, de que todo era una farsa. Se había mentalizado un poco para creer que todo estaba ocurriendo de verdad, que sí, que era Sasuke Uchiha con quien iba a casarse y que serían un matrimonio feliz, tal como Mikoto lo había dicho. Y cuando el pelinegro dijo sus votos... Sakura murió y revivió al instante, la manera en que lo decía, las palabras que utilizaba, parecía que todo lo decía en serio, y solo pudo salir de su trance al escuchar al sacerdote decir que era su turno. Sus votos habían sido estúpidos, hasta Sasuke se había burlado de ellos cuando ensayaron juntos en la tercera cita, pero era lo que ella pensaba de verdad, eran los votos que hubiera escrito para Sai.

El sonido de agua cayendo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Primero dio un respingo asustada al no reconocer de dónde provenía ese ruido, luego pensó que quizás Sasuke se estaba dando un buen y merecido baño, a fin de cuentas habían estado todo el día caminando de un lado a otro, fingiendo sonrisas y comiendo en demasía; los dos estaban cansados y sudados, ella también se daría una ducha luego de que él terminara.

Dio unos pasos más para entrar en la habitación y cerró el shoji detrás de ella, de nuevo miró todo a su alrededor: los pétalos de rosas seguían adornando el suelo y parte del futon, las velas ya iban a la mitad pero aún iluminaban bastante bien. El aroma del incienso era lo que más le gustaba, la hacía sentir relajada aún estando en esa situación.  
Caminó por sobre los pétalos hasta llegar a un mueble de tamaño mediano, este tenía una delicada 'S' tallada en la esquina superior izquierda, al principio pensó que seguramente era especial para ella, luego recordó que el nombre de su ahora esposo también comenzaba con esa letra y soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

Igual abrió las puertas del mueble y se encontró con varios kimonos colgados, todos de mujer. Entonces acertó, ese era un mueble específicamente para ella. Kimonos hermosos, de diferentes colores, diseños y telas, todos lucían mucho más cómodos que el que había utilizado en el Templo. Pudo notar que unos cuantos eran específicamente para dormir, tomó uno de seda de color negro con flores rosa pálido, lo usaría esa noche para dormir. La seda podía ser delgada pero también era bastante abrigadora, más que un kimono era una bata, para dormir o salir del baño, sí, definitivamente iba a usarlo.

Rebuscó en los cinco muebles que había en la habitación hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba, toallas y un par de sandalias que era casi pantuflas, de textura suave y esponjosa. Sonrió como niña tonta, las había visto antes, pero en su casa nunca tuvo unas.

Agudizó un poco su oído solo para cerciorarse de que el sonido del agua había cesado, seguro que Sasuke había terminado con su ducha y tuvo que agradecer que terminara pronto. Ya quería remojarse ahí y quitarse el maquillaje del rostro junto con todos esos adornos de su cabello, le pesaba la cabeza.

* * *

Pasaban de las dos de la mañana cuando Sakura salió del baño. El agua había estado en su punto, no hirviendo pero sí lo suficientemente caliente como para relajar todos los músculos de su cuerpo; aún dentro del baño, se secó con la toalla blanca —sí, todo era blanco o rojo y suavecito—, la pasó por todo su cuerpo para luego vestirse con aquella bata negra y se sorprendió un poco al notar que le quedaba a la perfección.

Con una toalla más pequeña, secó un poco su cabello, sacudiéndolo pero a la vez peinándolo para que se le enredase. Masajeó un poco su cuero cabelludo y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ya haberse librado de todos esos broches que habían adornado su cabeza todo el día.  
Con un broche que había prendido de la bata, se acomodó el flequillo sobre la frente no sin antes mirarse detalladamente en el pequeño espejo que colgaba de la pared; se maldijo un par de veces y terminó peinando su fleco para que le cubriera la mitad de su blanca y ancha frente. El resto de su cabello lo dejó caer por su espalda y pudo notar que se ondulaba un poco.

Se colocó de nuevo las acogedoras pantuflas tomando con ambos brazos las prendas y toallas que había utilizado para salir del baño. Caminó hacia su habitación y justo cuando abría el shoji, escuchó un ruido extraño en el jardín. Oh el jardín, tan encantada estaba con la casa que se le había olvidado por completo revisar el jardín, no tenía idea de qué tan grande o pequeño era, no sabía si había flores o una pequeña cascada... Otro extraño sonido, como si alguien estuviese ahí afuera cantando algo o hablando.  
De inmediato soltó todas las cosas dejándolas en el suelo y tomó una de las lámparas que había en la habitación, además de una vela. Quizás no servía de mucho, pero sus habilidades en defensa personal no estaban muy bien desarrolladas, así que un buen golpe con la lámpara y cera de la vela en los ojos de aquel extraño, la pondrían a salvo. Porque era obvio que Sasuke ya estaba durmiendo desde hacía un buen reato, lo había visto cerrando el shoji de una de las habitaciones de la casa... ¿podría ser Sai? No, negó rápidamente, él ni siquiera sabía dónde quedaba la nueva casa.

No iba a hacerse la débil, no iba a despertar a Sasuke para que fuese su estúpido héroes. No lo necesitaba, ella misma se desharía de quien sea que estuviera ahí afuera.

A paso lento y siendo lo más cautelosa posible, caminó atravesando el pasillo de la casa que estaba casi a oscuras. Se detuvo al notar que había dos salidas para el jardín y dudó por cuál salir para encarar al ladrón que estaba ahí, pero sus dudas se aclararon al escuchar un suspiro cercano. Aquel hombre estaba cerca de la puerta que le quedaba en frente. Sus manos temblaron un poco y sintió que su corazón se saldría por lo rápido que latía, bueno, si no lograba golpearlo al menos gritaría para que Sasuke saliera a ayudarla, y no le quedaría otra opción más que agradecerle.  
Con cuidado comenzó a correr el shoji tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, estaba totalmente preparada para soltar un golpe con la lámpara y cuando abrió por completo el shoji y miró a los lados... Se dio cuenta del terrible error que acababa de cometer.

Ahí, del lado izquierdo del jardín, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Sasuke, desnudo dentro del onsen —bajo un pequeño techo de madera— que jamás imaginó que habría en el jardín. Él la miraba desconcertado pero a la vez sonriendo de diversión, que si alguien veía esa escena seguro rodaba en el suelo de la risa.

Sakura frunció el ceño con fastidio, tenía miedo, era valiente pero tenía miedo. ¿Qué tal que era un asesino? ¿Qué tal que quisieran hacerle daño? Pero no, era el estúpido Uchiha remojándose en el agua hirviendo.  
Tiró la lámpara realmente molesta y sostuvo con ambas manos la vela, miró al de orbes ónix irritada pero luego soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio.

— ¿Qué carajos haces acá afuera? —Preguntó Sasuke confundido y sorprendido. Él también se había llevado un buen susto cuando de pronto la vio ahí parada— Son como las tres de la mañana.

— ¡Lo mismo puedo decirte! —gritó tratando de disimular lo espantada que estaba—. Escuché ruidos y creí que era alguien... malo.

—Tsk, qué molesta —murmuró cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca. Sakura sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Sasuke estaba completamente desnudo y aunque ella solo podía ver su torso, eso bastaba para tenerla casi babeando. Jamás, nunca había visto un cuerpo así en su vida, bueno, no es que se la viviera viendo hombres desnudos por ahí.  
Y Sasuke tenía el cuerpo... perfecto. No era flaco ni gordo, era más bien ancho pero por músculos, que tampoco eran extremadamente marcados, y sus brazos, oh sus benditos brazos, largos y con ciertos músculos marcados. Si hasta le daban ganas de tocarlo al maldito.

— ¿Me vas a decir que haces aquí? —dijo ella intentando despejar su mente. Pero ya era tarde, su cabeza se había encargado de tomar mil fotografías de Sasuke en aquella posición y también de imaginarlo desnudo por completo.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones —soltó de mala gana. Parece que lo hubiera interrumpido en algo importante.

—También eres molesto —le hizo saber cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo bajó sus brazos y perdió su mirada en la nada. Sakura, tampoco dijo una palabra y de la misma manera perdió su mirada solo que en el rostro y cuerpo del Uchiha.  
Carajo, que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, quería meterse ahí con él y masajearle la espalda, los hombros, brazos...

De pronto Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y comenzó a sudar como si acabase de correr un maratón, la voz del pelinegro resonó en su cabeza y la hizo estremecerse. Todo su cuerpo se quedó rígido, tembló casi cayéndose al suelo.  
¿Era su imaginación o Sasuke acababa de decirle que se quitara la ropa y entrara ahí con él?

* * *

**¿Y...? :D ¿Apoco no les gustó el final?**  
**XDD Quise meter algo de 'humor' jaja ese Sasuke es un loquillo con las hormónas sueltas e.e**  
**Y bueno, ya se dieron cuenta que Sakura también se siente atraída FÍSICAMENTE hacia Sasuke, ¿y quién no?**

**Por cierto, quería explicarles unas cositas~**  
**—Algunas casas japonesas tradicionales son muy grandes. Así es la nueva casa, y está dentro del clan Uchiha.**  
**—El washitsu es una habitación que normalmente se utiliza para recibir visitas.**  
**—El i-má es como la sala de las casas normales (?)**  
**—El shoji son esas pertas corredizas de papel, todas las conocen XD**  
**—El ofuro, es como una tipo alberca XD Como baños termales que normalmente son al aire libre, pero hay algunos que se pueden tener en casa. Y sí, tienen el agua hirviendo.**

**Si quieren saber cómo es el kimono de la boda, pueden buscarlo en intrnet XD Son los tradicionles, y el otro que Sakura eligió es como este:**

www. / wp-content/ uploads/ 2010/03/ japanese_kimono_pink_

**Solo recuerden borrar los espacios :3**  
**Y también si quieren saber más sobre la ceremonía de boda deberían buscar, es muy interesante :D No busqué así demaciado así que quizás haya cosas que no sean como en realidad lo son (?) Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA OTRA DUDA, PREGUNTEN CON CONFIANZA POR REVIEW O MENSAJIN :3**  
**Por cierto, ¿saben quién es el sacerdote? XD Es un pervertido 7u7**

**En fin, me extendí demasiado, pero creí que había que explicar esas cosillas XD**  
**Muchas gracias por haber leído y seguir este fic sensual :3**  
**Yo vengo acá el próximo miércoles a traerles el siguiente capítulo en el que las cosas ya se pondrán más buenas con cierta noticia :o**

**Cuídense mucho chicas, las amito, don't worry be happy (?) Recuerden que amo sus reviews y que no me enojo si los dejan XDD No pero enserio jaja si gustan púeden dejarlo y si no pues... ni modo XD**

**PD: ¿A alguien se le ocurre por qué Sasuke se molestó con Sakura en la infancia? A ver si le atinan :3**


	6. Capítulo 6 Libertad

**Ok, ok, ok. Sé que me tardé, auqneu no tanto, pero sí tenía que subir la conti el miércoles. Lo lamento, y no mentiré, de verdad no tenía ganas de escribir ni inspiración XDNo me conocen pero soy la persona más floja del mundo jaja Así que bueno, espero me perdonen ;-; Pero no me quería forzar a escribir c:**

**Les contesté por mensajín que actualizaría el viernes, y bueno, serán las once y algo pero aún es viernes XDD Así que no me juzguen e.e Aunque igual me disculpo de nuevo *-***

**En fin, quiero agradecerles por seguir esta historia y por todos sus bonitos comentarios y esas cosillas, me hacen sentir querida ;-; Y me motivan muchísimo :3**

**Este capítulo viene con más cosillas, otros personajes y así, por lo que espero queden contentos :3**

**~REVIEWS SIN CUENTA XD**

***Lupita: Gracias nena, lee y ve lo que pasó 7u7**

***Saruman: Lamento haberlo dejado así D: Y también lamento tardar tanto, pero si es que lees XD Aquí está ya el capítulo :D Gracias por tu comentario n.n**

***AnniaSwiftie: Gracias guapa e.e Pueeees... no te prometo nada XD No me gusta mucho ese estilo de música pero haré un intento en escucharla XD**

**Y YA XD **

**Sin más, las dejo leer. Espero que el capítulo les agrade tanto como a mí C:**

* * *

_La libertad, al fin y al cabo, no es sino la capacidad de vivir con las consecuencias de las propias decisiones._  
_—James Mullen._

**Libertad.**

Aquel golpe proporcionado por el hombre de piel blanca, fue suficiente para por fin callarla. No se había desmayado, simplemente comprendió que no había escapatoria, ella misma se había sentenciado y ahora tendría que pagar por sus actos.  
Llevaba las manos atadas al igual que los pies y, luego de haber gritado que la dejasen libre, aquel hombre se había encargado de vendarle la boca para que se callase de una vez. Así que únicamente podía ver a través de las gafas que comenzaban a resbalarse por el tabique de su nariz, y ni siquiera podía ver bien, pues las lágrimas que se le acumularon en los ojos le impedían ver con claridad; aunque no era tonta, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, sabía lo que le iban a hacer.

Y sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho cuando de pronto la carreta se detuvo. Abrió los ojos con miedo y sorpresa y sintió que la tomaban del brazo solo para bajarla con brusquedad del vehículo.  
El mismo hombre, de ojos color ámbar, le dio un fuerte empujón en el hombro que la hizo caer al suelo sobre su espalda, quiso llorar aún más, pero parecía que sus ojos ya se habían secado en todo el camino, no quería morir.  
De pronto sintió que los nudos de sus tobillos y muñecas se aflojaban, y una vez que pudo moverse con libertad, se aferró al regazo del pelinegro.

— ¡No me dejes aquí! —chilló. Lo que estaba a su alrededor no era otra cosa que una montaña. Totalmente desértica aunque se podía sentir una extraña humedad proveniente de todas partes.

— ¡No te acerques! —gritó él alejándola de una patada en el estómago. Ella retrocedió por el impacto y volvió a mirarlo.

—Por favor —suplicó. De verdad que no quería morir, menos en ese lugar desolado.

—Todo esto es tú culpa —dijo con resentimiento, odio—. ¡Eres una inútil, buena para nada! ¡Arruinaste mis planes! —gritó irritado y se acercó a patearla de nuevo en el abdomen, también en los brazos.

— ¡Orochimaru-sama! —la peliroja imploró—. ¡Deme otra oportunidad, por favor! —lloró acercándose de nuevo. El pelinegro le golpeó el rostro con el puño cerrado y ella se quedó estática, sintiendo su mejilla arder. Él la tomó del largo cabello solo para golpearla de nuevo en el rostro un par de veces, luego le azotó la cabeza contra el suelo rocoso y se dedicó a pisotearle las manos y piernas, no con toda su fuerza pero sí con la necesaria como para dejarla inmóvil un buen rato.

—Espero que sufras antes de morir —espetó molesto y subió de nuevo a la carretilla. Una vez arriba, esta avanzó a gran velocidad y la mujer que yacía en el suelo solo pudo verla desaparecer.

Karin intentó ponerse de pie, pero su abdomen aún dolía, al igual que sus piernas que se encontraban entumidas por el viaje y por los recientes golpes. Tenía hambre, sed, estaba cansada y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde se encontraba.  
Quizás morir no era mala idea, después de todo nadie la encontraría ahí en medio de la nada, o eso pensaba.

Recordó por qué le estaba pasando todo eso. Por culpa de Sasuke Uchiha, porque él había elegido a otra mujer como su esposa y no a ella. Y no es que quisiera casarse, no, Karin no deseaba casarse, mucho menos con alguien que ni conocía.  
Orochimaru la había obligado a ir allí y presentarse frente a todos diciendo que quería ser la futura esposa del Uchiha, la había forzado a mentir, a decir cosas estúpidas y cursis.  
Se sintió más utilizada que alguna otra vez en su vida, porque a fin de cuentas solo era una herramienta, solo la utilizaban para hacer tratos con gente, o hasta como intercambio; ella nunca tomaba sus propias decisiones, solo seguía órdenes, porque si no lo hacía iba a morir.

Y de pronto todo su miedo se transformó en coraje, en enojo, furia. Ella había hecho todo lo posible por parecer la mujer perfecta para Sasuke, se esforzó en parecer convincente, en que todos creyeran que realmente quería casarse y ser feliz junto a ese Uchiha. Y lo único que ella quería, era su libertad.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños reuniendo la fuerza que se guardaba muy en el interior. Pronto se puso de pie —con algo de dificultad— y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno.  
Caminó en línea recta, dio vuelta a la izquierda o derecha dependiendo de lo que su instinto le dijera, e incluso caminó en círculos solo porque sí.  
El día era extremadamente nublado, pero aún así sentía un terrible calor, la boca se le secó por completo y su vista se nubló más de lo que creyó. Podía haber estado caminando minutos u horas, no lo sabía con certeza.  
Una roca la hizo tropezar y caer al suelo de frente, sus gafas se partieron a la mitad al igual que el cristal en varios pedazos y sintió que se quedaba ciega.

Estaba a punto de morir, lo sabía. Aunque no se podía quejar mucho, quizás nunca había sido libre, y nunca hizo todas las cosas que planeaba hacer. No conoció el amor, en cambio el odio sí.  
Pero había vivido más de lo que esperaba. Karin, a sus veintitrés años, estaba muriendo en ese lugar desconocido.

'¿Estás bien? No te preocupes, te ayudaré' Creyó escuchar una voz, no supo distinguir si era un hombre o una mujer, o quizás algún niño. No, estaba delirando, nadie podría encontrarla ahí.  
Y sintió que su corazón volvía a palpitar, unos grandes brazos la levantaron del suelo y la cargaron con delicadeza.  
Aquella persona le dijo su nombre y otra cosa, pero ella no pudo escuchar más. Se dio cuenta, entonces, de que seguía viva, que viviría al menos un poco más.

* * *

—Soy una idiota —se dijo a sí misma cubriéndose el rostro con la suave almohada.

El sol se hacía notar incluso a través del shoji. Sakura sabía que ya pasaban de las once de la mañana pero no quería levantarse, no quería salir jamás de esa habitación; porque no quería ver a Sasuke nunca más.

Resulta que todo había sido una terrible broma que su mente le había decidido jugar. El Uchiha sí estaba desnudo dentro del onsen, y ella sí había salido al creer que ahí afuera había un ladrón.  
Pero no, Sasuke no le había pedido entrar con él en el agua, todo había sido su maldita imaginación. Recordaba exactamente las palabras del azabache cuando ella —lenta y tímidamente— comenzaba a deshacer el nudo de la cinta que mantenía en su lugar la bata de baño. Estaba decidida a entrar ahí y pasar la noche platicando un rato, disfrutando de la calidez del agua, pero... No.

— ¿Que mierda haces Sakura? —había dicho él realmente desconcertado al verla dispuesta a desvestirse.

— ¿Eh? —murmuró agitando la cabeza para darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y la cosa había quedado ahí. Sakura de inmediato notó que estaba a punto de cometer un error. Que no, no y no, Sasuke no le había dirigido la palabra y ella simplemente lo había imaginado decir que entrara ahí con él.  
¡Pero qué mente tan pervertida! Claro que no iba a meterse ahí estando ambos desnudos, nada bueno saldría de eso.

Aunque no es que le molestara verlo como había llegado al mundo, a leguas se notaba que Sasuke tenía un físico espectacular. Una espalda ancha y marcada al igual que su abdomen y sus brazos grandes y fuertes; de verdad se moría por saber que había un poco más abajo de la cintura del Uchiha. Es decir, claro que sabía lo que había ahí abajo, pero quería juzgarlo, después de todo era una mujer, una mujer pervertida.

Así que no quería ver a Sasuke, porque seguramente se burlaría de ella al preguntarle lo que había ocurrido y ella no podría mentir, gritaría a los cuatro vientos que quería meterse ahí al agua con él y verle lo que tenía entre las piernas, vamos, que era una mujer —como su madre decía— indecente y un tanto vulgar.

Cuando sus ojos se quedaron abiertos sin dificultad, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía ni una pizca de sueño, que estaba más despierta que un gallo a las cinco de la mañana. Pero aún así no quería salir de ahí, había escuchado a Sasuke desde más temprano, él estaba ahí afuera haciendo quién sabe qué cosas y no quería encararlo.

Pronto, una sola causa la hizo salir: hambre.  
A pesar de haber tragado cual cerdo en la cena de su boda, ahora su estómago rugía como si no hubiese comido en años y lo que su estómago quisiera ella se lo daría sin protestar.  
Entonces comenzó a ponerse de pie, ni siquiera tuvo que tallarse los ojos o bostezarse y estirarse sobre el futon, se sentía descansada, más fresca que una lechuga. Soltó un suspiro irritada, se tronó los dedos de las manos y caminó hacia el shoji para abrirlo y salir al pasillo de la casa que también se veía iluminado por los rayos del sol.

Siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde —por suerte— Sasuke no estaba. Abrió las puertas de las alacenas que estaban en la parte superior y al rededor de la cocina, ahí vio pan, arroz, semillas, azúcar, especias... Otros estaban llenos de platos, vasos, cubiertos, bowls y de más.  
Se dirigió a un refrigerador de tamaño mediano en la esquina de la cocina y abrió ambas puertas, en la parte más alta solo había agua congelada, como era de esperarse. Sus ojos formaron dos perfectos círculos al ver la parte baja del refrigerador: carne, verduras, huevos, leche, jugo embotellado, quesos... ¡Había de todo! Y su apetito solo incrementaba al ver toda la comida que le esperaba en ese lugar todos los días, aunque fuera solo por un mes.

A penas comenzaba a sacar un par de cosas del refrigerador cuando escuchó pasos acercarse a la cocina, una parte de su mente le gritó que se escondiera en algún lugar para que no la viese ni ella tuviera que verlo a él, la otra también gritaba pero pidiéndole que por favor preparar unos deliciosos huevos pues se moría de hambre; y es aparte era más fuerte.

—Sakura —escuchó su voz. Esa voz. Ahí estaba él, de pie detrás de ella con una expresión de seriedad total en su rostro. No parecía molesto y mucho menos feliz.

—B-buenos días —saludó ella dejando a un lado las cosas que había tomado para prepararse el desayuno. No lo miró, porque su cuerpo y mente era débil y lo más probable era que al verlo, comenzara a imaginárselo totalmente desnudo.

—Saldré un rato —le informó sin más.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó ella de inmediato e inconscientemente volteó a verlo, pero directo a los ojos; tratando de que por nada del mundo su mirada fuera a desviarse hacia otras partes—. ¡Lo siento! No quise... —se disculpó al darse cuenta de lo impropia que había sido. Él no tenía que darle explicaciones.

—Iré con mis padres —la interrumpió—. Quiero saber cuándo y a dónde nos iremos —le explicó y ella arqueó una ceja sin entender—. Ya sabes, para que nuestro plan se lleve a cabo.

— ¡Oh, ya veo! —gritó con emoción. Quería largarse de ahí antes de que fuese débil y cayera ante la tentación, ante Sasuke.

—Te veré más tarde —murmuró comenzando a salir de la cocina.

— ¡Espera, Sasuke! —dijo para detenerlo y él así lo hizo, giró sobre sus talones para volver a verla—. ¿No... no vas a desayunar antes de irte? —preguntó mirando el suelo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa, ¿acaso se estaba preocupando por él? Le parecía gracioso pero tierno, a fin de cuentas Sakura era una chica amable, siempre lo había sido.  
Y era cierto que no había desayunado nada, pero no tenía hambre y además iba a casa de sus padres, ahí mamá podía prepararle algo delicioso.

— ¿Qué tan buena eres cocinando? —dijo él con diversión y dándole a entender que desayunaría con ella.

—Tú júzgalo —sonrió alegre.

* * *

La sensación de calidez sobre su cuerpo fue lo que la hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos lentamente pues le ardían y sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, aún estando acostada miró hacia arriba y los lados, vio todo borroso y se dio cuenta —entonces— de que no llevaba puestas las gafas. Intentó levantarse pero sintió un terrible dolor en las costillas y, además, una voz la detuvo.

—Te dolerá si te levantas —dijo alguien, la peliroja pudo recordar esa voz: la misma que le había dicho que la ayudaría cuando había caído al suelo.

Karin frunció el ceño, no era una mujer débil, claro que no, no por nada había soportado vivir tanto tiempo junto con Orochimaru. Recargó su codo izquierdo en el futon para impulsarse hacia arriba, hizo un gran esfuerzo al sentarse por completo que sintió que los huesos de sus costillas y de todo su cuerpo se rompían.

—Eres terca —dijo él luego de soltar un suspiro. Ella lo miró con confusión, ¿acaso era un pez quien le hablaba?—. Ten —le extendió un vaso con agua. Ella acercó con inseguridad su mano y finalmente lo tomó, lo inspeccionó un poco y bebió el líquido solo hasta estar segura de que era agua.

—Gracias... —murmuró luego de beber por completo el agua. Sus ojos aún ardían y los talló suavemente, no sabía dónde estaba sus gafas; achichó sus ojos haciendo un esfuerzo para poder enfocar mejor la vista en el hombre y entonces pudo verlo mejor; obviamente no era un pez, pero sí que tenía un gran parecido.

—Ah, soy Kisame —dijo un hombre de unos treinta años, de piel completamente azul al igual que cabello y con ojos y dientes de pez, técnicamente un maldito pez.

Karin quiso sonreír y decirle también su nombre, pero no sabía con quién estaba tratando, ni siquiera sabía por qué la había ayudado, ¿eran buenos, o malos? ¿De verdad querían ayudarla? O quizás la tenían ahí secuestrada, aunque este tipo parecía amable.  
El hombre de piel azulada supo que quizás ella estaba asustada y confundida, después de todo ni sabía en dónde estaba ni con quién.

—No tienes que decir tu nombre si no quieres —le dijo él para inspirarle confianza.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó con timidez y un poco asustada.

—En el País del Agua —informó con una sonrisa amable—. Te encontré en una montaña a las afueras del país.

— ¿El País del Agua? —dijo para sí misma.

—Descuida, estás en buenas manos —volvió a sonreír pero de inmediato se dio cuenta del error que había cometido: ella ahora lo miraba totalmente aterrada—. ¡No quise decir eso! No me refiero a que estés en mis manos, quiero decir... —se rascó la nuca aclarando sus ideas—. Aquí estás a salvo, incluso le informé al Mizukage sobre ti.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?! —gritó con miedo—. ¡Yo no hice nada malo! —intentó defenderse. Seguro que habían descubierto que le ayudaba a Orochimaru con ciertas cosas.

—Qué ruidosa —dijo de pronto una voz más relajada que la de Kisame. Karin volvió a tallar sus ojos y miró a otro sujeto que se acercaba lentamente, las cosas no tenían buena pinta.

La peliroja quiso levantarse y salir corriendo de ese lugar, quizás el agua que había bebido tenía alguna droga que la haría dormir y luego estaría a merced de esos dos sujetos y le harían quién sabe qué cosas horribles.  
Quería gritar, ponerse de pie y darles unos buenos golpes a los dos, pero sin sus lentes seguro que fallaría varias veces, además, el abdomen le dolía, ahora recordaba que Orochimaru se había encargado de ella proporcionándole un par de patadas por todas partes.  
Karin no era cobarde, era realmente valiente y fuerte, pero en ese momento se sentía impotente, le faltaban energías para levantarse y pelear y le dolía todo el cuerpo, cada vez que inhalaba y exhalaba le dolía el pecho, la cabeza... Todo.

Cuando vio al hombre que hacía poco había ingresado a la habitación acercándose a ella, se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, que lo tocaran o la golpearan o que le disparasen con algún arma, pero nada de eso pasó. Escuchó una suave risita y sintió que se sentaban a su lado.

—Oi, toma —dijo el que no era Kisame.

Ella viró hacia su izquierda, donde sintió que alguien se había sentado, y lentamente abrió los ojos con miedo. En seguida pudo ver que el sujeto —que tenía el cabello blanco— sostenía algo con una mano, era algo envuelto en un pañuelo blanco y ella dudó en tomarlo.

—No podrás ver sin ellas —sonrió divertido acercando un poco más el brazo a la chica.

La joven peliroja tomó rápidamente el objeto en la mano del sujeto y abrió con cautela el pañuelo; eran sus gafas. Karin las miró con sorpresa, si no mal recordaba, cuando cayó al suelo éstas también lo habían hecho y pudo escuchar cómo el cristal de sus gafas se rompía; pero ahora parecían completamente nuevas, sin un solo rasguño, incluso creyó que eran otras.  
Con delicadeza se las colocó y parpadeó un par de veces para luego abrir bien los ojos y notar con claridad todo a su alrededor. El sujeto que se había presentado como Kisame, era... de verdad un pez, no, un tiburón, quiso soltar una carcajada porque de verdad le parecía graciosa la situación, pero su abdomen comenzó a doler cuando apenas dejaba escapar una pequeña risita.  
La joven apartó la mirada del chico de piel azul y se enfocó en el que le había entregado las gafas, tenía el cabello un poco arriba de los hombros y de color blanco, sus ojos eran de un tono lila, pero los dientes pequeños y afilados del sujeto fue lo que la dejó perpleja, o mejor dicho, encantada.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó de repente el de cabellos blancos.

— ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —dijo ella a la defensiva. Primero quería saber sobre ellos, después vería si podía decirles algo acerca de ella.

—Yo pregunté primero —murmuro haciendo un puchero y arrugando el entrecejo. Luego se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro—. Como sea, soy Suigetsu Hozuki.

—Karin —soltó ella en seguida.

— ¿Karin? ¿Solo Karin? —le cuestionó Suigetsu lleno de curiosidad.

—Sí —contestó ella frunciendo el ceño—. No seas entrometido.

— ¡Hey! Deberías ser más amable con quien reparó tus estúpidas gafas —replicó Suigetsu.

—Solo dije que no fueras entrometido —repitió ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Suigetsu, no la molestes —los interrumpió Kisame sonriendo amablemente.

— ¡Ella empezó! —soltó enojado.

— ¡Yo no empecé nada! —hizo un puchero sintiéndose ofendida.

—Basta, basta —el de piel azul intentó calmarlos. Pareciera que estaba viendo dos críos pelear por una tontería.

Suigetsu la miró con molestia y la imitó cruzándose de brazos para luego darle la espalda aún estando sentado cerca de ella. La peliroja abrió la boca para gritarle que dejara de actuar como un niño malcriado pero se dio cuenta de que ella estaba actuando de la misma manera, ya les estaba causando molestias estando allí y no podía comportarse así con ellos, que ambos la habían salvado y la estaban ayudando; y tenía que aceptarlo, este chico Suigetsu le había dejado sus gafas en perfecto estado.

—Sí, solo Karin... y gracias —dijo encogiéndose de hombros pidiendo disculpas con la mirada.

—Vale —habló Kisame—. Karin, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes, luego te llevaremos a tu aldea.

'¿Mi aldea?', se preguntó a sí misma mentalmente. Ella no tenía una aldea, ni una casa, estaba completamente sola en el mundo, no tenía absolutamente nada.  
Desde pequeña era así, tuvo la suerte de ser encontrada por Orochimaru, y a pesar de tratarla como un objeto la cuidaba, tenía casi todo lo que ella quería, vamos, que se podía decir que él la había consentido mucho; si hasta llegó a quererlo. Pero ahora no, claro que lo odiaba, lo quería ver muerto, es decir, no quería volver a verlo jamás, pero sí que lo quería muerto.

Cuando sintió que en sus ojos comenzaban a formarse pequeñas lágrimas, sacudió la cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamientos y enfocarse en lo que ahora estaba pasando.  
No tenía un hogar, así que, luego de recuperarse ¿a dónde iría?

—Gracias —fingió una sonrisa casi perfecta.

—Te traeré algo de comer —le indicó el hombre tiburón mientras se levantaba del suelo—. Suigetsu cuidará de ti.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó él fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Ella es grosera!

— ¡Ya te agradecí antes! —chilló Karin apretando los puños.

—Anda, que tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ustedes dos —sonrió divertido Kisame caminando hacia el shoji—. No molestes más a nuestra nueva amiga —dijo de último antes de salir de la habitación.

El cuarto se quedó en total silencio, los dos ahí dentro se miraban con desprecio, como si realmente se odiaran a morir. Ambos se acercaron al oro intentando intimidarlo pero no funcionó, tenían un carácter fuerte.

Pronto Suigetsu sintió que la boca se le secaba y tuvo que sacar una pequeña botella de agua que siempre cargada amarrada a su cintura, la abrió y bebió como si de ello dependiera su vida, Karin lo miró entre confundida y divertida pues pareciera que no hubiese bebido ni una gota en años.

—Entonces —comenzó el de orbes lilas luego de terminarse el agua de la botella—. ¿De qué aldea vienes?

—Ahí estás de nuevo —habló Karin cerrando los ojos—. Deja de meterte en mis cosas —atinó a decir aunque un momento después se arrepintió.

— ¿Haces esto con toda la gente? —preguntó arqueando una ceja. Karin lo miró sin entender y él soltó un suspiro—. Solo intento ser amable.

La mujer abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida por sus palabras, él aparentaba ser un idiota e intentaba actuar indiferente, pero en el fondo parecía realmente una buena persona, o al menos eso pensó en ese momento.

—Está bien —dijo él poniéndose de pie—. No digas nada y ya...

—Konoha —lo interrumpió.

Suigetsu la miró fijamente y luego mostró una linda y filosa sonrisa, luego volvió a acercarse y sentarse a su lado.

—Siempre he pensado que las mujeres de Konoha son... interesantes.

* * *

—Sakura sal de ahí —dijo el pelinegro con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Llevaba ahí unos minutos pidiéndole que abriera el maldito shoji de la habitación.

Pero la ojijade no contestaba e incluso Sasuke se había preocupado un momento, hasta que la escuchó gemir de dolor; estaba llorando. Por supuesto que ya lo sabía, desde que le había dado la noticia las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y cayeron cual cascada por sus finas y blancas mejillas.  
Él se había sorprendido pues no creyó que fuera a actuar de esa manera, pensó que iba a golpearlo y hacer una rabieta como niña pequeña, pero no. Después de haberle repetido que todo era cierto, ella se había tapado la boca con ambas manos y soltó un grito ahogado para luego echarse a llorar como si el mundo fuera a terminarse; y era algo parecido.

Aunque Sakura era un tanto exagerada, no era para tanto. Es decir, sí, sus planes se habían arruinado pero todo tenía una solución y aún no tenía el espacio para pensar en algún otro plan, en algo que los sacara de la terrible  
situación en la que se habían metido.

'El matrimonio no es un juego, al menos no uno fácil', le había dicho su rubio amigo luego de confesarle la verdad. Era cierto.

—Sal de una maldita vez —soltó con cansancio. El Uchiha levanto una ceja preguntándose qué hacía ella ahí dentro cuando comenzó a escuchar el sonido de cajones abrir y cerrarse bruscamente.

Suspiró. Por eso es que no quería casarse, por eso no estaba interesado en las mujeres; porque eran complicadas. Y a Sasuke le gustaban las cosas fáciles, no quería complicarse la vida y no le gustaban los retos, tampoco quería esforzarse por algo estúpido.  
Solo quería una vida sencilla, sin preocupaciones. Siendo libre.

Levantó su mano derecha y se masajeó la sien intentando relajarse, si las mujeres eran complicadas Sakura era todavía peor. Afortunadamente no la conocía del todo, pero sabía —y lo podía confirmar— que tenía un horrible y fuerte carácter.  
Ella era ruda, gritona, quería que las cosas se hicieran a su modo y era mandona. También tenía poca paciencia, como él, se irritaba fácilmente, era caprichosa y cursi...  
Quizás eran un poco parecidos, pero si los polos contrarios se atraen, los iguales se repelen; como ellos dos. Porque era obvio que no se soportaban, no podían vivir ni un solo día juntos sin molestarse por cualquier cosa.

Y recordó las palabras que su madre le había dicho la noche anterior en el banquete de la boda: 'Sakura ya estaba en tu destino, estaba escrito'. ¿Podía ser? ¿Podía ser que a pesar de no soportarse pudieran vivir juntos, ser felices?  
Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se vio sorprendido al ver de pronto el shoji abrirse, dio dos pasos hacia atrás para observar mejor.  
Sakura llevaba un par de maletas en las manos.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó con seriedad. Ahora venía con esos juegos infantiles.

—Me voy —anunció decidida, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas.

—No digas estupideces —murmuró ya fuera de sí. Había sido demasiado paciente con ella—. Deja eso, vamos a arreglar las cosas.

— ¿Arreglar? —dijo con amargura—. ¡Esto se fue a la mierda, Sasuke! ¡Me prometiste que todo iba a salir bien! —gritó molesta, o triste. De sus verdes orbes las lágrimas salían a mares, no se detenían.

— ¡¿Y yo como carajos iba a saber que esto iba a pasar?! —contestó lleno de rabia. Vamos, que él no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—No te estoy culpando... —murmuró cabizbaja y dejó caer las maletas al suelo. Apretó los puños intentando juntar fuerza para sacar todo lo que tenía que decir, pero era débil sentimentalmente—. Yo... no quiero estar contigo.

Sasuke no tenía corazón, él lo sabía, pero aún así sintió que algo se le quebraba por dentro. Estaba consciente de que la pelirosa no lo quería, que quizás hasta lo odiaba, que no quería vivir con él sino con Sai, porque a él era a quien amaba.

—Ya lo sé —musitó recargándose en la pared de madera que había detrás de él.

—No... no quiero estar contigo porque...

—Sí, por Sai, te dije que ya lo sé —soltó con algo de molestia cerrando los ojos con la intención de pensar en otra cosa.

—Tú... Tienes algo que me vuelve loca ¿entiendes? —dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarlo, con los ojos entrecerrados, sin dejar de llorar y no tan segura de lo que estaba por decir—. Si me quedo contigo... Lo que alguna vez sentí por ti saldrá a flote y... no quiero eso —cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería si quiera imaginar que podría enamorarse de nuevo de Sasuke.

El azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido, claro que no se esperaba eso. Soltó una inaudible risita, pensaba que él era quien podía caer ante Sakura, que él cedería ante sus encantos y carisma; pero no, ahora ella misma le estaba confesando que sus sentimientos por él podían volver a despertar.  
Que quizás, si no trataban con delicadeza lo que estaba ocurriendo, ambos terminarían enamorándose del otro.

—Nada de eso va a pasar —le aseguró Sasuke sin confiar mucho en sus propias palabras. La ojijade volvió a abrir los ojos esperando que él justificara lo que estaba diciendo—. Quiero decir, no debe haber ni una sola razón por la que puedas enamorarte de alguien como yo —prosiguió—. Tú amas a ese sujeto ¿no?

—Sí —asintió rápidamente—. ¡Pero no entiendes! ¡Estaba tan enamorada de ti, aún siendo unos simples niños sentía que te amaba! —gritó desesperada. Las palabras salían de su boca sin ella querer hablar. Algo en su cabeza la estaba obligando a decir todo eso, no eran para nada mentiras, pero era algo que se había guardado solo para sí, algo que no planeaba decirle a nadie, ni a Sai, mucho menos al mismo Sasuke.

—Deja eso de lado —le pidió comenzando a levantar un poco el tono de su voz—. Olvida todo eso, ¿es tan difícil?

— ¡Sí lo es! —dijo acercándose al Uchiha peligrosamente, cerca, muy cerca. Sus lágrimas habían cesado—. ¡Ahora que estamos supuestamente casados, que comenzamos a vivir juntos, estando solos...! —se detuvo una vez que sus rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro—. No puedo evitar... pensar en ti —le confesó atreviéndose a colocar sus manos sobre el pecho del pelinegro. Levantó el rostro para poder verlo mejor, sus miradas se cruzaban con intensidad—. Pienso... demasiado en ti, desde aquella vez en la florería.

—Sakura...

—Incluso he dejado de pensar en Sai —soltó con una risa amarga. Le dolía no pensar en Sai como lo hacía antes—. Sasuke-kun, pienso tanto en ti... que podría... —la pelirosa se acercó aún más al rostro del hombre que tenía en frente, comenzó a inclinarse un poco para acomodarse mejor, ya casi sentía cómo sus labios se rozaban.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó él fingiendo que nada ocurría. Ocultando que en realidad, ahora que la tenía así de cerca, de verdad le daban ganas de besarla como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Sí —susurró ella. Quería comérselo ya y, al sentir el corazón del Uchiha latir tan rápido, supo que él quería lo mismo.

Sasuke quiso cerrar los ojos para meditar las cosas, pero se dio cuenta de que sería un terrible error si lo hacía, pues quizás ella lo malinterpretaría y se lanzaría a sus labios para devorarlo. Agachó un poco la mirada y analizó lo que estaba ocurriendo: la situación en la que se encontraban justo ahora era realmente comprometedora, si alguien entrara y los viera así, definitivamente pensaría que eran esposos. Sakura estaba haciendo todo eso por miedo, porque no quería enamorarse de él pues ya tenía a Sai.  
Y todo esto estaba pasando por lo que él le había dicho luego de regresar de casa de sus padres: **que el viaje en el que cada quie tomaría su camino, se había cancelado.**

Que el frío era demasiado y que quizás hasta habría nieve por todos lados y que así era imposible salir de la aldea. 'Ni si quiera disfrutarán su luna de miel', había dicho su madre y él hizo una expresión de asco, eso de luna de miel sonaba muy cursi para su gusto.  
Así que su viaje se veía cancelado por una estupidez, por el estúpido frío, la estúpida nieve y la estúpida gente que no quería trabajar y llevarlos en una carroza lejos de ahí, al menos eso pensaba Sasuke.

Pero no todo estaba perdido, y eso era lo que la mujer de ojos jade no entendía, ¿y qué si tenían que esperar un poco más? Mientras mantuvieran su distancia nada pasaría, mientras ambos estuvieran conscientes de que era imposible algo entre ellos todo saldría bien, mientras Sakura recordara todos los días que tenía un novio al cual amaba el plan podía seguir en pie; solo necesitaban esperar un poco más, ser fuertes y no caer ante los encantos del otro y dejar bien enterrados los sentimientos del pasado.

—Deja de pensar tanto en mí y mejor piensa en Sai, idiota —dijo luego de aclarar las cosas en su mente, la tomó de las muñecas con un poco de fuerza y la alejó de él solo unos pasos. El pasillo era pequeño y tampoco quería tenerla tan lejos; luego soltó sus muñecas y bajó los brazos a sus costados.

—Sasuke... —murmuró confundida.

—Te dije que las cosas iban a salir bien y así va a ser —afirmó fingiendo total seguridad—. Solo tienes que esperar un poco más, ¿puedes?

—Pero yo... —intentó replicar pero se vio interrumpida por la fuerte voz del de orbes ónix.

—Olvídate de mí, Sakura —le exigió—. Olvídame así como yo te olvidé a ti.

A la pelirosa se le abrieron los ojos cual platos, las lágrimas regresaron y rodaron sobre sus mejillas sin que ella se diera cuenta. ¿Qué es lo que Sasuke había dicho? ¿Cómo que la había olvidado? ¿Y por qué?  
Su cálido corazón se quebró un poco, escuchar a Sasuke hablar de esa forma la rompía por completo.

El Uchiha se acercó solo unos pasos en silencio y acercó ambas manos a las pálidas mejillas de su ahora esposa, con los pulgares las acarició suavemente para retirar las lágrimas que aún caían por estas, ella no se sorprendió ni intentó alejarlo, se sentía devastada y ese pequeño contacto entre los dos le agradaba, incluso quería más.

—Tú no eres débil —susurró él intentando darle ánimos, lo que menos quería lastimarla o hacerla sentir mal—. ¿Entiendes? Sé que puedes soportar esto.

—Sí... —murmuró ella sin mirarlo y parpadeó un par de veces para hacer que sus ojos dejaran de llorar.

Sasuke apenas esbozó una mínima sonrisa y la soltó para luego alejarse de ella. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, sin saber realmente qué hacer luego de esa situación, el pelinegro optó por ir a refrescarse un rato al baño y luego al onsen para también relajarse.

—Iré al onsen un rato —le informó caminando hacía el baño. Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato entró de nuevo en la habitación.

Ahí dentro, se recargó en la pared y se abrazó a sí misma sintiéndose un tanto estúpida por lo que acababa de hacer: estuvo a punto de besarlo, de besar a alguien que no era Sai, a Sasuke Uchiha. Y no se arrepentía, de hecho se lamentaba no haber forcejeado un poco para de verdad besarlo, porque tenía que aceptar que mientras iba creciendo pensaba en él, pensaba en cuando eran pequeños y ese tierno y puro beso que ambos se habían dado. Pero ahora eran mayores y 'esposos', un simple besito no bastaba, quería devorarle la boca, abrazarlo y sentir su cálida respiración en el oído quizás susurrándole un te quiero.

Y de pronto la imagen de Sai apareció en su mente, su novio, el hombre con quien sostenía una relación desde hacía mucho tiempo y que, hasta hace poco, no pensaba serle infiel por nada del mundo.  
Sai, el hombre que la quería, comprendía y cuidaba, que se preocupaba por ella, la besaba, acariciaba y la hacía sentir bien... Él la amaba, y ella también, pero ahora se sentía diferente con la presencia de Sasuke.

El ruido de la puerta principal la hizo reaccionar, alguien tocaba la madera de la puerta. Esperó a que Sasuke cruzara por ahí y fuese a abrir pero recordó que estaría en el baño.  
Sin saber de quién se trataba, gritó suavemente un 'ya voy' mientras se miraba rápidamente en el espejo, sus ojos y nariz aún estaban rojos como señal de que hasta hace unos segundos seguía llorando.

Respiró profundamente y salió hacia el pasillo para caminar a través de él hasta llegar a la puerta principal, sin preguntar quién era, la abrió lentamente y se encontró con alguien que ni siquiera se esperaba.  
Aquel hombre alto y de ojos y cabello azabache, la miraba de pies a cabeza con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sakura, ansiaba verte —dijo él con amabilidad.

Sakura lo miró llena de sorpresa, ¿qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? :D**

**Quise dejarlo en suspenso, espero haberlo logrado XD**

**¿Quién será el hombre que llegó con Sakura? Bueno, creo que e sun poco obvio jaja**

**Me encanta el SuiKarin, lo shippeo aunque no tan intensamente XD Díganme que también les gusta plz :3 No odien a Karin, ha sufrido mucho :c jaja**

**Buaaano, ojalá que les haya gustado, hubo de todo un poco jeje Y hay cosas que ni se imaginan :p**

**La próxima semana vengo con el sigueinte capítulo, no prometo subirlo un día en específico porque... SOY FLOJA XD Pero sí que lo subiré, de eso no tengan duda :D**

**Gracias por esperar, de nuevo lo siento e.e Ya saben que sus hermosos reviews, follows y favs me encantan, realmente me motivan y me hacen saber que este fic les gusta :33 Gracias por todito ;-; *Inserte corazón aquí***

**Ya saben, pueden dejar una duda o queja en mediante un review o por mensajin, me taro pero sí les contesto jaja**

**FELIZ HALLOWEEN O DÍA DE MUERTOS :D Yo mañana me vestiré de neko :33 Espero que la pasen bien si es que lo celebran n.n**

**Y ya XD Nos leemos la próxima semana :D Les deseo un bonito fin de semana, diviértanse mucho :3**


	7. Capítulo 7 Amor

**~ANTES QUE NADA, QUIERO DISCULPARME POR TARDAR CASI DOS SEMANAS EN ACTUALIZAR, SÉ QUE DEBÍ ACTUALIZAR LA SEMANA PASADA PERO SIMPLEMENTE NO PUDE.~**

¿Les parece si las excusas, explicaciones y agradecimientos los dejo hasta el final de capítulo? Sé que algiunas han estado esperando, así que si están listas para leer algo lleno de cursilería y amoooor, adelante, este capítulo es muy especial :D

Espero que les agrade tanto como a mí, en lo personal adoré escribir este :3

* * *

_No quiero morir sin antes haber amado, pero tampoco quiero morir de amor_

_.—Los Fabulosos Cadillacs._

**Amor**

15 años atrás.

Aquella tarde el jardín de Konoha estaba repleto de niños, más de lo normal. Era un día realmente bello, el cielo azul despejado por completo y únicamente adornado con aquel astro que los llenaba de una calidez incomparable; no parecía que fuera a llover en todo el día y los pequeños aprovechaban aquello pues no todos los días eran así de perfectos.

Así que se podían apreciar a los hijos reconocidos de ciertos clanes, Nara, Haruno, Hyuga, Yamanaka... Y en especial, estaba ese Uchiha sentado plácidamente bajo la enorme copa de un árbol escuchando al escandaloso del Uzumaki que le contaba quién sabe qué historia poco creíble que -según él- le había ocurrido hacía poco mientras viajó con su padre hacia la Aldea de la Roca.  
Sasuke Uchiha era un pequeño de 9 años al que realmente le gustaba la paz y tranquilidad de ese jardín y pocas veces se prestaba para los juegos sin sentido que Naruto o algún otro niño jugaba a su alrededor, ese día en especial no tenía ni ganas de hablar o jugar; se sentía abrumado, pues su hermano mayor había salido desde temprano de la casa diciéndole que quizás esa noche no llegaría a dormir, él le había reprochado porque hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaban juntos o daban un paseo por la aldea, pero Itachi solo le había dado un suave golpe en la frente -como normalmente lo hacía- disculpándose y prometiéndole que sería en otra ocasión. Luego había llegado el ruidoso de Naruto a pedirle que fueran a jugar al jardín pues hacía un día espectacular y luego de insistirle hasta casi llorar, Sasuke aceptó con el permiso de sus padres, por eso es que ahora se encontraba allí escuchando a su rubio amigo hablar y hablar haciendo ruidos de autos y explosiones y haciendo expresiones graciosas.

Realmente no le prestaba tanta atención, Naruto solía hablar por horas sin tomar un descanso, luego se reía y le pedía a él que le contase alguna aventura divertida, y cuando Sasuke le decía que no le ocurría nada nuevo Naruto le decía que tenía otra historia por contar, entonces seguía y seguía hablando sin parar.  
Ya estaba temiendo por sus oídos, porque ese día su amigo de grandes ojos azules estaba hablando más de lo normal, mejor dicho, estaba gritando como desquiciado mientras seguía contándole aquella historia que juraría ya haberla escuchado antes. Un ángel, fue lo que pensó al ver a cierta niñita de peculiar cabellera rosada y hermosos ojos verdes brillantes, esta niña se les había acercado totalmente enfadada, lo podía notar en su pequeño entrecejo fruncido y en sus manitas formando dos puños amenazadores. Sasuke se había quedado perplejo mirándola y fue entonces cuando Naruto cerró la boca para voltear y encontrarse con la niña que se aparecía en sus peores pesadillas.

— ¡Sa-Sakura-chan! —gritó asustado, como si frente a él hubiese un fantasma dispuesto a llevárselo. La pelirosa había dado un par de pasos hacia en frente provocando que el de orbes azules cayera al suelo sobre su trasero.

— ¡Naruto...! —gruñó ella fastidiada. Se acercó un poco más hasta darle un golpe en la cabeza del mencionado, un golpecito lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él tuviera que sobarse un momento.

—No es justo que me golpees —se quejó—. ¡No he hecho nada!

— ¡Sí que lo has hecho! —chilló pero luego calmó un poco su voz, tomó aire intentando calmarse—. Desde hace rato que no paras de gritar, Ino y yo no podemos comer a gusto así.

— ¡Es su culpa! —Naruto señaló al pelinegro que yacía en silencio aún sentado, éste desvió la mirada al sentir la de Sakura sobre él—. Si tan solo Sasuke hablara más, yo no estaría gritando todo el tiempo —se defendió.

Hubo un silencio mientras la pelirosa veía al tal Sasuke. Era un niño más o menos de su edad, de cabello negro con forma caída en picos extraños, sus ojos eran del mismo color, un poco grandes aunque parecía decaídos; su piel era clara y parecía suave. Sakura sintió que sus mejillas ardían y corrió la mirada hacia Naruto que los miraba con diversión.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó la ojijade al ver que Naruto reía por lo bajo.

—Tu cara —dijo directamente mientras se levantaba del suelo, luego le señaló el rostro—. Te pusiste toda roja luego de ver a Sasuke —se burló agregando: — Como un tomate.

— ¡No soy un tomate, tonto! —gritoneó avergonzada, molesta y un poco triste por haberla llamado así.

El pequeño Uchiha volteó de inmediato al escuchar aquella palabra y pudo confirmar lo que Naruto acababa de decir: la bonita niña frente a ellos tenía el rostro de un rojo intenso y trataba de ocultarlo con sus pequeñas manitas. Sasuke se puso de pie frente a ella y luego de pensarlo un poco decidió hablar.

—Oye... a mí me gustan los tomates —murmuró el pelinegro con vergüenza, pero era cierto, él amaba los tomates y esta niña toda sonrojada realmente parecía uno, uno muy bonito.

Sakura sintió el rostro aún más caliente que antes y creyó que no podía estar más roja de lo actual. Agachó la cabeza nerviosa y apenada, jugó con los dedos de sus manos intentando hablar. Luego de un momento, levantó la cabeza pero miró a un costado y mordió suavemente su labio inferior.

— ¿Cómo... cómo te llamas? —preguntó encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

—Sasuke Uchiha —contestó de inmediato y ladeó la cabeza intentando encontrar la mirada de la pelirosa—. Tú eres Sakura, ¿verdad? —ella dio un respingo y lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

Sakura sintió algo extraño dentro de sí, su pequeño corazón, ese que ella dibujaba de forma extraña en cartas que a veces hacía para sus padres agregando un 'te quiero', palpitaba más rápido de lo normal; en un principio se asustó, pues nunca había sentido algo parecido, luego recordó que en algunos poemas que Ino y ella leían a escondidas mencionaban algo así y luego aparecía la palabra 'amor'. Pero ella apenas y conocía a este nuevo chico, no podía gritarle que fueran novios así como así, perimero tenían que ser buenos amigos.

—Sasuke-kun... —murmuró ella agachando de nuevo la cabeza y él la miró curioso. Sakura sintió que sus manos temblaban y comenzaban a sudar, su corazón palpitaba a una velocidad increíble, se decidió a tomar aire y luego levantar el rostro apretando los ojos con miedo y preguntó: — ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Sasuke sintió algo extraño en el pecho, nunca nadie le había preguntado si quería ser su amigo, nadie. Naruto solo se le había pegado un día y entonces eran inseparables, porque, a pesar de que el rubio era una completa molestia, le gustaba su compañía, lo hacía olvidarse un poco de lo aburrido y mal que se sentía estando solo en casa. También hablaba con otros niños que normalmente jugaban en el jardín, entre ellos estaban un sabelotodo de nombre Shikamaru y un creído del clan Hyuga, Neji.  
Y algunas niñas se le acercaban preguntándole si podían sentarse a su lado o que si quería compartir su almuerzo, Sasuke siempre se negaba porque todas le parecían ruidosas y molestas, como Naruto, y ya tenía suficiente con uno así como para soportar a diez más que siempre buscaban estar a su lado. Entonces, él no tenía amigas, esta pelirosa era la primera en preguntarle eso y no había llegado a gritarle como desquiciada, aunque sí le había gritado e incluso golpeado a Naruto, pero eso era a parte.

—De acuerdo —contestó él mostrando a penas una pequeña sonrisa. Pronto el rostro de Sakura cambió por completo, ahora sonreía de oreja a oreja mostrando el hermosos brillo de sus ojos, estaba contenta.

—Entonces... Sasuke-kun... ¿ya comiste hoy? —volvió a preguntar menos tímida que antes.

—No, Sasuke y yo olvidamos nuestro almuerzo en casa —contestó Naruto que se había sentido un poco desplazado mientras sus dos amigos se conocían—. Le dije que podíamos ir a comer un buen tazón de ramen, el otro día un amigo de mi papá, Iruka, me llevó a un lugar genial en el centro de la aldea donde venden ramen, ¡el más delicioso que he probado! El tazón es enorme y entonces Iruka me invitó uno más, aunque esa segunda vez pedí uno diferente porque tengo que probar de todos los que ahí tienen. Me llené un montón y cuando llegué a casa...

—No me gusta el ramen —lo interrumpió Sasuke haciendo que callara, no podían dejarlo hablar un segundo porque se convertía en horas y horas de hablar.

—Antes dijiste que... te gustan los tomates —habló Sakura con una tierna sonrisa—. Mi mamá preparó unos cuantos hoy, ¿quieren acompañarnos?

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron intercambiando ideas solo con esa mirada, el rubio sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes -a excepción de uno que hacía poco se le había caído y no se dignaba a salir aún- y aceptó diciendo que no le importaba comer tomates pues luego le pediría a Iruka que lo llevara de nuevo a comer ramen. Antes de que siguiera hablando, Sasuke y Sakura caminaron adelante del rubio a paso un poco rápido para no tener que escuchar todo lo que decía.

Dieron solo unos pasos hasta llegar a la sombra de otro árbol cercano, ahí era donde Sakura, junto con dos amigas, intentaba tomar su almuerzo y se había visto interrumpida por Naruto.  
La pelirosa tomó asiento cerca de Ino indicándole a Sasuke que podía sentarse a su lado y él así lo hizo; Naruto, por su parte, se sentó en un hueco que quedaba entre la rubia de sonrisa despampanante y otra pequeña que no había visto antes, ella se sonrojó de inmediato al verlo pues le había parecido un niño bastante lindo y amigable. El Uzumaki sonrió al ver toda la comida que ellas tenían ahí y luego se lamentó diciendo que lo único que ahí faltaba era un buen tazón de ramen, Sasuke suspiró cansado e Ino le dijo que dejara eso del ramen para después.  
La ojiperla que se encontraba a su lado, rebuscó en la pequeña mochila morada y terminó por sacar un traste con tapa que contenía unos fideos que su madre había preparado especialmente para ella, tímidamente se la acercó a Naruto junto con unos palillos y luego murmuró con un tono de voz dulce y casi inaudible:

—N-no es ramen... pero son fideos, quizás... puede ser que te gusten...

El rubio la miró desconcertado y al entender lo que decía le mostró aquella sonrisa en la que se podía notar su diente faltante. La de cabello azulado se sonrojó por completo al ver aquella sonrisa hipnotizarte y solo salió del trance al sentir unos brazos aplastándola con afecto.

— ¡Gracias! Es un lindo detalle de tu parte —dijo Naruto realmente agradecido y emocionado sin dejar de apretujarla suavemente y sacudiéndola un poco. La soltó solo hasta que Ino le dijo que dejara de ser molesto. Él se rascó la nuca algo avergonzado y volvió a mirarla—. Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

— ¿Yo? Hi-Hinata Hyuga —se presentó sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Hyuga... —pensó mirando el cielo y golpeándose la frente intentando recordar—. ¡Hyuga! —repitió—. ¿Eres hermana del presumido de Neji? —preguntó casi aterrado por la idea.

— ¿Neji-san? Él... es mi primo —comentó esperando que no hubiera nada de malo con ello.

—Oh, ya veo —murmuró Naruto entendiendo—. Como sea, eres muy linda y amable para ser del mismo clan que ese engreído.

De pronto Hinata sintió un terrible calor en el ambiente, sus manos habían comenzado a sudar y a temblar mientras intentaba tomar la demás comida que tenía en su mochila. Discretamente volteó a la izquierda solo para encontrarse con que Naruto realmente disfrutaba los fideos que estaba comiendo; esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa la ponía de nervios.

* * *

Los días comenzaron a ser un tanto rutinarios, sin embargo, para unos niños como ellos eso no era un problema, más bien se sentía a gusto pasando todos los días juntos, comiendo y compartiendo lo que sus madres preparaban para ellos y, como siempre, escuchando todas las historias que Naruto siempre contaba aunque la mayoría de las veces la única que le pusiera atención fuera Hinata; porque Ino solía hacer pulseritas ya que su mamá le había enseñado que podía ser un bonito pasatiempo, por otro lado, Sasuke y Sakura cada vez se llevaban mejor. Ambos se turnaban para llevar tomates en diferentes presentaciones distintos días, y los dos habían llegado a la conclusión de que sus madres preparaban de manera deliciosa aquella verdura tan querida por el Uchiha.

Una tarde, Sasuke había puesto toda su atención en lo que Naruto decía, pues primer había comenzado hablando sobre lo bonita que era Sakura pero que Hinata le parecía aún más linda, Sasuke tuvo que hablar solo para decir que Sakura era más bonita, que su cabello era especial y sus ojos muy brillantes. Y luego de haber discutido por quién era más bonita, Naruto cambió el tema diciendo que la noche anterior había escuchado unas risas en la cocina y que cuando había decidido ir a ver qué ocurría, se encontró con que sus padres se estaban besando; de inmediato el Uchiha le dijo que eso era asqueroso.

— ¿Nunca has visto a tus padres besarse? —preguntó Naruto intrigado.

—No —respondió él con seriedad aunque un poco avergonzado.

Naruto siguió con su relato, diciendo que a él también le había parecido asqueroso y que, de hecho, sus padres solo se habían separado al escucharlo gritar que eso era muy asqueroso; ambos habían soltado una carcajada y luego su madre se había encargado de explicarle que existían muchas clases de besos, el rubio le había preguntado por qué a su papá lo besaba de esa forma y a él solo le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla o en la frente.

—Papá sonrió como Hinata suele hacerlo cuando le digo que su comida está muy rica —le dijo levantando los hombros como si no supiera por qué hacía eso—. Y luego salió de la cocina diciéndole a mamá que se encargara de eso.

Entonces Kushina había decidido explicarle a su pequeño hijo lo que estaba pasando, que ese tipo de besos eran normales en ellos puesto que eran una pareja, también le dijo que las personas que se gustan suelen hacerlo, y que los besos entre familia son muestra de afecto, así como ella o Minato hacían con él.

— ¿Crees que deba besar a Hinata? —inquirió dudando.

—Tu mamá te dijo que cuando dos personas se gustan se besan, si Hinata te gusta entonces hazlo —contestó con obviedad.

—En ese caso, tú también debes besar a Sakura-chan —le informó sonriendo divertido.

—Eso creo... —murmuró rascándose el cuello y sin mirarlo, sin saberlo, sus mejillas se habían tornado de un tenue color rosa—. Pero es que no sé cómo se hace.

—Mamá y papá solo estaban juntando sus labios —dijo mientras recordaba la escena. No parecía ser complicado, solo tocar los labios del otro con los suyos y ya—. No debe ser difícil.

—Bien... —meditó el Uchiha. No sabía con exactitud si le gustaba Sakura, pero le encantaba pasar todos los días a su lado, le gustaba compartir la comida y en el pecho sentía algo extraño cada vez que hablaban; quizás de verdad le gustaba, aún siendo unos pequeños niños, ¿quién decía que no podía enamorarse?—. Supongo que iré ahora.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Cuéntame todo para saber cómo besar a Hinata! —le pidió o casi exigió a gritos.

—Si sigues gritando no te contaré nada —murmuró Sasuke con fastidio mientras se levantaba del césped para dirigirse donde Sakura.

—Vale, vale —dijo Naruto más tranquilo, es que el simple hecho de que el serio y amargado de Sasuke se sintiera atraído hacia Sakura le parecía extraño, lindo pero extraño—. Solo ve y luego regresa a contarme, ¿sí?

—Como sea —el Uchiha le dedicó una mirada como si le estuviera pidiendo que le deseara suerte y en seguida comenzó a caminar en dirección a la pelirosa.

Siempre se sentaban en el mismo lugar, siempre bajo el mismo árbol con la misma cobija amarilla, solo que esta vez Ino no estaba ahí, volteó a todos lados buscándola porque hacía unos días parecía una loca y se le aventaba encima sin razón alguna provocando que Sakura se molestara, él siempre lograba alejarla y entonces se sentaba más cerca de la pelirosa, Ino sonreía como con complicidad y Sakura se notaba más tranquila. Sasuke no entendía qué ocurría, solo sabía que no le gustaba que Ino —o alguna otra que no fuera Sakura— invadieran su espacio personal.  
Soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio al encontrarla a lo lejos jugando con un perrito blanco y un chico que, por sus rasgos faciales, también parecía un perro. Siguió su camino unos segundos más hasta encontrarse con Sakura, quien estaba con Hinata platicando quién sabe qué cosa y bebiendo unos jugos en su envase de cartón.

—Sasuke-kun —lo saludó ella regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

—Bueno... y-yo iré con Ino-chan —murmuró Hinata entendiendo que sus amigos querían estar un rato a solas, como normalmente lo hacían. Comenzó a levantarse con la intención de ir hacia Ino pero una voz la detuvo.

—Creo que Naruto quiere hablar contigo —le dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos pero luego apartó la mirada al ver cómo Hinata se ponía nerviosa, como si él le diera miedo—. Él está por allá —señaló hacia la izquierda, bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano yacía el rubio semi durmiéndose.

La ojiperla solo asintió tímidamente y a paso lento e inseguro comenzó a caminar en dirección a Naruto, que al verla acercarse hizo un ademán de saludo gritando su nombre para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja.  
Sakura la vio alejarse y luego miró a Sasuke que comenzaba a sentarse a su lado. La pelirosa se sorprendió un poco al notar que las blancas mejillas del Uchiha estaban coloreadas de un suave rosado y que jugaba con los dedos de sus manos como ella hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Quieres? —le ofreció ella acercándole un jugo en caja de sabor manzana.

—No... —rechazó tratando de no sonar cortante. En seguida volteó a verla lleno de nervios y luego de tomar aire decidió hablar—. Naruto... me contó algo sobre sus padres... ¿sabes algo sobre besar? —le preguntó queriendo saber si la pequeña pelirosa conocía más que él.

— ¿Be-besar? —murmuró confundida y totalmente roja de la cara.

La ojijade se quedó un momento en shock mientras asimilaba lo que Sasuke había dicho, ¿hablaba de besar?, ¿como una pareja? Ella no sabía mucho, pero había leído un par de poemas con Ino —a escondidas de sus padres— en los que se hablaba sobre el amor, las parejas, la familia y recordaba que uno en específico hablaba sobre lo que significaba un beso. Pero no entendía cómo funcionaba, sus padres solían llenarla de besos en el rostro y en las manos, y alguna vez había visto a los jóvenes de su clan besarse en los labios, como si eso les demostrara afecto; entonces ¿Sasuke quería besarla?

—De nuevo pareces un tomate —dijo el pelinegro picándole la mejilla, su cara estaba toda roja y hasta parecía hinchada.

— ¿Tú... tú quieres besarme? ¿A mí? —le preguntó tratando de ignorar lo que le decía sobre parecer un tomate.

— ¿Tú quieres? —dijo dejando de picarla y acercándose a su rostro con curiosidad.

—Bueno... ¿aquí? —se señaló la mejilla.

—No —negó con la cabeza y nervioso le picó suavemente los labios con el índice—. Aquí.

Sakura sintió que su respiración se detenía pero que su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza, como si fuera a salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento. Un beso, uno en los labios, y de parte de Sasuke; él le gustaba, le gustó casi desde el primer momento en que lo vio debajo de aquel árbol junto con Naruto, y seguramente un beso no estaría mal, después de todo, los besos demostraban cariño.

—Está bien —dijo sonriendo con timidez. El Uchiha retiró su dedo y mostró también una pequeña sonrisa—. Voy... a cerrar los ojos ¿sí?

—Sí —susurró sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba, las mejillas le jardín y seguramente ahora era él quien parecía un tomate.

Vio a Sakura cerrar los ojos casi apretándolos como si tuviera miedo, él también estaba asustado pues seguía sin entender muy bien cómo se hacía, pero Naruto le había dicho que solo se juntaban los labios y eso sonaba bastante fácil de hacer.  
Con sus manos apretó su negra playera como si esta le diera fuerzas para hacerlo y lentamente comenzó a acercarse al bonito y delicado rostro de la pelirosa, ella lo esperaba con los ojos ya cerrados y él, a medida que quedaba más cerca, se vio forzado a cerrarlos también.  
Un poco más, se acercó un poco más hasta sentir la suave y casi imperceptible respiración de Sakura, unos milímetros más y sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo, había juntado sus labios con los de Sakura, apenas los rozaban pero ese era un beso especial para el par de pequeños. Permanecieron así solo unos segundos hasta que el Uchiha decidió alejarse igual de lento que como se había acercado, abrió los ojos al igual que la ojijade y se miraron con ternura.

—Eso... se sintió bien —confesó Sakura avergonzada pero sonriendo por lo bajo.

—Sí —dijo él notando que sus manos estaban rozándose.

Sakura agachó la mirada cuando sintió que su manita era tomada por otra un poco más grande que la suya, ella la apretó dulcemente y luego ambos se miraron con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro.  
De verdad le gustaba Sasuke.

Habían pasado dos días desde que ambos dieron su primer beso. Ese día de regreso a casa, Naruto y Sasuke habían platicado un poco en el camino, el Uchiha le contó que besar era bonito, que se sentía algo extraño en el cuerpo pero era una sensación bastante agradable. Naruto se alegró por él pero luego hizo un puchero diciéndole que a él no le había ido tan bien, que al acercársele a Hinata ella había soltado un gritito y le había golpeado la frente con la suya.

—Hinata tiene la cabeza muy dura —se había quejado el rubio señalando su frente, casi toda estaba roja por el golpe.

Sasuke no pudo evitar burlarse por un rato diciendo que no era tan genial como él y que por eso Hinata no había querido besarlo, el pequeño Uzumaki le enseñó la lengua como signo de enojo y agregó que eso no había sido lo peor, que luego de que Hinata gritó apareció Neji con los brazos cruzados y completamente furioso.

—_'Eres un estúpido niño, no la molestes o te las verás conmigo y no te vuelvas a acercar a ella'_ —dijo Naruto con un tono de voz extraño, haciendo una perfecta imitación del Hyuga creído.

Sasuke le dijo que él la tenía difícil porque Neji era algo protector con Hinata, en cambio, Sakura no se juntaba con más niños a excepción de Shikamaru y Neji, pero que eso no era un problema para él.

Entonces, ese día Sasuke caminaba hacia el jardín para encontrarse —como siempre— con Naruto bajo el árbol. Cuando llegó viró a la derecha solo para asegurarse de que Sakura estuviese con las demás debajo del mismo árbol de todos los días, ella le dedicó una sonrisa amable y él se la devolvió algo avergonzado, luego siguió su camino hacia donde Naruto ya estaba esperándolo.

Luego de sonreírle a Sasuke, la pelirosa regresó la mirada hacia sus amigas. Pronto Ino le pidió que de nuevo les contara sobre el beso con Sasuke, y no tuvieron que repetírselo, de inmediato comenzó a relatar la historia —que Ino y Hinata ya sabían de memoria pues no paraba de hablar sobre eso desde hacía dos días—; les dijo que Sasuke se veía tímido cuando se acercó y que luego de pensarlo mucho había aceptado que se besaran, que sus labios se habían rosado a penas por unos segundos pero que so había bastado para que sintiera que tocaba las estrellas mientras flotaba sobre una nube.

—Fue muy lindo —terminó Sakura toda sonrojada.

— ¡Ahh! —gruñó Ino como si estuviera realmente molesta— ¡No puedo creer que no estuve presente durante ese beso!

—Pero, Ino-chan, tú... estabas jugando con ese perrito —le recordó Hinata.

—Si tan solo ese perro no me hubiera seducido con sus encantos y lamidas, me habría quedado aquí observando mientras se besaban —dijo intentando imaginar el momento.

—Oi, Ino —escucharon de pronto. Las tres niñas voltearon de inmediato al escuchar esa voz. Era Shikamaru, amigo de todos pero mejor amigo de Ino y esta vez venía acompañado por otro niño que no habían visto antes.

— ¡Hola! —saludó enérgica la rubia y dirigió la mirada al acompañante del Nara— ¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Se llama Choji —lo presentó y el mencionado se encogió de hombros saludándolas. Era más o menos alto, de complexión un poco robusta, de cabello café con tonos naranjas; tenía unas mejillas grandes y apachurrables adornadas con unos espirales rojos que lo hacían ver bastante simpático.

—Soy Ino —le dijo a Choji—. Ella es Sakura y ella Hinata —la señaló sin dejar de sonreír, le encantaba hacer nuevos amigos y ya se imaginaba que seguramente los niños en el jardín lo molestarían solo por ser un poco gordito. Niños inmaduros, pensaba Ino, a pesar de ella también serlo.

—Choji quiere intercambiar comida —les dijo Shikamaru de pronto y el castaño se sonrojó.

—Tengo papitas —murmuró apenado enseñándoles un par de bolsas rojas repletas de papas en rodajas.

— ¡Papas! —gritó Ino emocionada. Su madre no siempre la dejaba comer esa clase de alimentos y a ella le encantaban—. Ven Choji —sonrió recorriéndose en la manta al igual que las demás para que su nuevo amigo junto con Shikamaru se sentaran ahí.

Choji sintió una calidez incomparable y pronto se sintió en confianza, se dio cuenta de que Ino era muy agradable, Hinata no hablaba mucho pero era porque parecía ser muy tímida y Sakura le dedicaba sonrisas lindas.  
Él abrió las bolsas con papas y las puso en el centro para que todos pudiesen agarrar si querían, las chicas sacaron su comida y la compartieron con los dos niños. Sakura dudó un poco ya que —desde que había conocido a Sasuke— solo llevaba tomates en diversas presentaciones y ese día no era la excepción. Llevaba un traste lleno de tomates pequeños que había conseguido con su madre en un local del centro, los miró indecisa pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que se vería realmente mal si no compartía su comida, además este era un nuevo amigo y no quería ser grosera con él.  
Abrió el traste mostrándoles los tomates, Ino y Hinata los rechazaron amablemente argumentando que diario llevaba tomates y que, a pesar de que les gustaban, comenzaban a cansarse de ellos.

—Además, ¡aquí hay papas! —gritó emocionada llenando sus manitas con dicho alimento para luego llevárselas a la boca.

—Me gustaría probarlos —murmuró Choji acercándose a la pelirosa—. Se ven deliciosos —sonrió relamiéndose los labios ansioso por comerlos.

—Adelante —le invitó Sakura extendiendo el traste para compartir sus tomates con él.

— ¡Deliciosos! —dijo aún con la comida en la boca y todos, incluso Hinata, rieron por aquello.

La tarde pasaba tranquila, los cinco comían y platicaban conociendo a su nuevo amigo. Les decía que estuvo un tiempo de viaje con sus padres en otra aldea pero que él era nacido en Konoha, hacía un par de días que había regresado y en su clan le dijeron que fuese al jardin de la aldea a jugar y hacer nuevos amigos.  
Les explicó que cuando llegó comenzaba a arrepentirse porque veía que todos tenían un círculo de amigos y él estaba solo, ya estaba por irse cuando escuchó que lo llamaban aún sin saber su nombre.

—Conocí a Shikamaru —sonrió ampliamente. Podía tener una expresión aburrida en su rostro pero era muy amable y buen amigo.

Shikamaru se había encargado de presentarle a Neji y Kiba. Choji sacó bolsas con papas para compartirlas con ellos diciendo que le encantaban, luego el pelinegro con peinado en forma de piña le había comentado sobre ellas tres, pues siempre traían demasiada comida y que probablemente podían compartirla así como eĺ con sus papas.

—Normalmente comemos con Naruto y Sasuke —les informó Ino y vio a Choji poner cara de confusión—. ¿No los conoces?.

—No —negó con la cabeza.

—Son agradables, bueno, Sasuke no habla mucho y Naruto es todo lo contrario —rió divertida—. Vamos, te los presentaré.

Los cinco niños se levantaron de la cobija sobre el césped dejando ahí todas su cosas, sabían y confiaban en que nadie se acercaría ahí, además prácticamente no quedaba ni una migaja de comida.  
Las niñas voltearon hacia la izquierda buscándolos bajo el árbol donde siempre estaban pero se sorprendieron al no verlos ahí, Ino se rascó la cabeza volteando a todos lados para buscarlos y luego gritó al verlos jugando cerca del río.  
Todos caminaron hacia el riachuelo y una vez cerca, se dieron cuenta que ambos jugaban con pequeños barquitos de papel sobre el agua, Ino se aclaró la garganta para que fueran notados y Naruto se giró de inmediato para encontrarse con sus amigos ahí reunidos.

— ¡Chicos! —gritó entusiasmado.

—Tenemos un nuevo amigo —le dijo Ino señalando a Choji, este se sintió especial al ser reconocido como un amigo—. Se llama Choji.

—Eh, Choji —repitió forzando a su mente a recordar ese nombre para siempre pues ahora sería parte de sus amigos—. Soy Naruto Uzumaki —se presentó con una sonrisa.

—Hola —saludó Choji notando que Naruto era igual de alegre y agradable que Ino.

Sakura miró a Sasuke que seguía en cuclillas moviendo de un lado a otro su barquito sobre el río, ni siquiera los había mirado ni saludado. Decidió acercarse a él y agacharse estando a su lado para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, Sasuke solía contarle que en su casa se sentía solo y desplazado por su hermano, quizás algo había pasado que lo tenía de mal humor.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó preocupada intentando buscar su mirada.

—Eres una fea —contestó él sin voltear a verla, fingiendo diversión con aquel barquito que ya comenzaba a deshacerse por el agua.

— ¿Qué? —murmuró sorprendida por lo que acababa de decirle.

—Lo que escuchaste —dijo enojado y se puso de pie, Sakura lo imitó para encararlo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Sasuke-kun? —le interrogó esperando que le dijera que era una broma o una tonta apuesta con Naruto.

—Porque eso eres, una fea —recalcó esa última palabra y acercó su mano hasta el rosado cabello de Sakura para luego tirar de él fuertemente.

El grito que la pelirosa soltó por el dolor fue suficiente para que los demás, que hasta ahora habían estado platicando entre ellos, voltearan y se dieran cuenta de la situación. Ino y Naruto estaban por intervenir pero se detuvieron al escuchar a Sakura comenzar a llorar, aquello hizo enfurecer al rubio y cuando se preparaba para gritarle al Uchiha que estaba loco, lo vio caer al río.

— ¡Eres un tonto! —gritó Sakura con las manos extendidas, ella lo había empujado al río en modo de defensa—. ¡Tonto Sasuke! ¡Tonto, tonto!—chilló con tristeza y salió corriendo del lugar.

Ellos y otros niños a su alrededor comenzaron a reír, ver a Sasuke Uchiha tan indefenso y haber sido humillado de esa forma por la pequeña y tierna Sakura... Eso era épico.  
El pelinegro intentaba levantarse pero el fondo del río estaba repleto de piedras resbalosas y solo lograba caer cada vez que apenas lograba ponerse de pie, Shikamaru pensó que lo mejor era ayudarlo a salir y junto con Naruto lo tomaron de los brazos por fin sacándolo del agua.

— ¿Por qué le jalaste el cabello a Sakura? —preguntó Ino realmente molesta, nadie se metía con su amiga, ni siquiera ese Uchiha.

—No te importa —musitó Sasuke sacudiendo su cabello y pronto comenzó a caminar decidido a regresar a su casa y no volver jamás a ese jardín, nunca.

— ¡Hey, Sasuke! —le gritó Naruto siguiéndolo.

El pelinegro caminó más rápido al sentir los pasos de Naruto detrás de él, al notar y recordar que su amigo era la persona más insistente del planeta, decidió detenerse y volteó a verlo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Sakura está loca —fue lo único que dijo.

— ¡Pero tú jalaste su cabello! —le reclamó—. ¿Por qué?

—Qué más da —murmuró indiferente—. Déjame en paz Naruto.

—Pero Sasuke...

—No tiene nada que ver contigo ¿entiendes? —le habló con total frialdad en sus palabras—. No me molestes.

Naruto se quedó estático al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, más que enojado parecía dolido, como si alguien le hubiese hecho algo malo; lo vio alejarse entrando a las calles de Konoha para seguramente ir a su casa. Si Sasuke no le decía las cosas, entonces iría con Sakura para arreglar esa pequeña riña.

Sasuke disminuyó la velocidad en sus pasos y frunció el ceño al notar que las personas que pasaban por ahí no le quitaban la vista de encima, sintió ganas de gritarles que era un niño y no un bicho raro pero decidió tranquilizarse.  
En el camino, pensó que quizás había sido demasiado rudo con Naruto, él solo había querido ayudarlo como el buen amigo que es, recordó que no quiso explicarle el por qué había jalado la rosada cabellera de Sakura: es que nadie iba a entenderlo.

Le dirían mil cosas o se burlarían de él sin entender que lo habían lastimado.

Que se sintió traicionado por una persona que él creía especial, y que creyó que era especial para ella. La pequeña Haruno, con esa cara tierna e inocente, lo había engañado, lo había apuñalado por la espalda, había jugado con él y sus buenos sentimientos.

**Sakura había compartido sus tomates con alguien más.**

Y eso lo hacía sentir mal, porque a él le gustaba Sakura y pensó que el sentimiento era mutuo, ¡hasta se habían besado! Llevaban días comiendo juntos y compartiendo sus comidas, tomándose tímidamente de la mano y dedicándose miradas tiernas, incluso la había acompañado un par de veces hasta su casa cuando ella tenía que llegar temprano o sus padres la castigarían.  
Sasuke se sentía usado, porque, ¿de qué sirvió todo si al final lo iba a traicionar? Compartió sus tomates con ese otro niño que apenas acababan de conocer y seguramente los seguiría compartiendo de ahora en adelante con él u otros niños.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba ya caminando por los caminos dentro de su clan, apresuró el paso hasta llegar a su casa y entró en silencio para no ser notado por sus padres. Suspiró con alivio al llegar a su habitación sin haber sido visto, se tiró boca abajo sobre el cómodo futon y de pronto sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar. Una parte en su cabeza le decía que lo hiciera, que llorara como el crío que era, que analizara las cosas y que fuese a disculparse con Sakura; la otra, sin embargo, le decía que no se le ocurriera derramar una lágrima, que él tenía la razón al estar molesto y que jamás, definitivamente jamás, volviera a verla. Que bloqueara todo aquello de su mente, que desechara todos esos bonitos momentos que pasó a su lado, **que se olvidara de Sakura para siempre.**

Actualidad.

Se removió incómodo en el futon y se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo, a través del shoji se veía el sol de un color anaranjado, supo entonces que el sol se estaba poniendo y que pronto oscurecería, el tiempo se pasa volando cundo uno se queda dormido.

Pero Sasuke no estaba dormido, estaba recordando todas sus vivencias de la infancia, y entre ellas —inevitablemente— había aparecido Sakura. Recordando cada día, cada hora, cada segundo que pasó a su lado y que eso lo hacía sentir vivo.

—Oye, Sakura —murmuró para sí mismo—. Quién diría que me volvería a encontrar contigo. Y que me volvería a enamorar de ti.

* * *

Ok, ok, ok, para no hacer la cosa larga, les diré que me quedé sin inspiración además de que -sinceramente- me daba flojera, pero no solo escribir, hasta ir al baño me daba flojera XD  
Así que sí, las ideas me mareaban pero no se acomodaban, malditas (?) Y apenas ayer por la noche se me prendió el foquito y comencé a escribir :D

Lamento la tardanza, en serio, hasta me sentía mal de no actualizar, y el fin de semana me forcé a escribir pero me resultó una mierdaaaa :v  
En fin, de nuevo me disculpo pero ¿qué tal si hablámos del capítulo? 7u7

**OH POR YISUUUUUS.** Por fin llegó lo que todas esperaban, el por qué de que Sasuke dejó de hablarle a nuestra bella pelirosa. Sí, sí, sí, podrá ser algo muy 'tonto' pero para Sasuke fue una vil traición; pobre Choji, él solo quería compartir comida :( jaja  
Chan chan chan, Sasuke acaba de aceptar que se volvió a enamorar de Sakura, lo que quiere decir que... ¡pronto tendrán sus momentitos de amorsss!

Y bueno, no se sabe aún quién es el hombre que llegó para hablar con Sakura, les prometo que en el siguiente la sabrán quién es :p  
¿Les gustó? No soy muy cursi o eso, pero me pareció que un amor de niños es bastante leeendo :3  
Si les gustó háganmelo saber, y si no pues igual díganme jaja

Las amo a todas y ahora más porque **SOMOS CANNON BITCHES!**  
Así es, somos cannon, siempre lo fuimos :33

En fin, agradezco demasiado sus comentarios, follows y favs, 50 reviews en 6 capítulos... ¡los amo y les agradezco todo su apoyo!  
Estoy muy feliz de actualizar, creo que porque el capítulo me encantó XD

¡Ya es mitad de semana! Gracias por leer y si leyeron todo mi choro las amo aún más XD  
Bonita semana, bonita noche, ¡sonríanle a la vida! (creo que me drogué XD)

Espero actualizar la próxima semana jeje Saludos a todas! :D


	8. Capítulo 8 Confesión

**Hola a toditos :33**

**S**entí que tardé años en actualizar XD El tiempo se me pasa muy lento :v

**D**ebo decirles que me sentí un poco triste porque el capítulo pasado fue uno de los que más me gusto escribir y fue de los menos visitados :C** P**ero, a fin de cuentas, a mí me gustó y sé que a ustedes también, así que no problem XD

**D**ebo agradecerlos de nuevo por todo su apoyo, por sus reviews, favs y follows.** D**e pronto me llegaron más favs y follows y me emocioné :D jaja** H**ablando de los reviews... sé que no los contesté, lo siento, anduve metida en facebook y me quedaba ahí viendo imáganes e.e XD Lo lamento, ahorita mismo se los respondo :33

**E**n fin, gracias por todo chicas, no saben lo feliz que soy cuando me escriben un review o veo un nuevo fav/follow o lector, de verdad se los agradezco n.n** Y **este capítulo viene intenso así que... las dejo leer y escribiré una notita al final n.n

**Espero que les agrade tanto como a mí C:**

* * *

_Los ojos, sin hablar, confiesan los secretos del corazón._  
_—San Jerónimo._

**Confesión.**

Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos luego de sacudir la cabeza, quería alejar todos esos recuerdos de su mente, pero ya era demasiado tarde. En sus memorias estaba Sakura, Sakura y solo Sakura; y ya no podría sacarla de ahí de nuevo, tenía que resignarse a pensarla todos los días, todo el día, a cada hora, minuto y segundo del día.  
Simplemente no dejaría de pensar en ella, nunca.

Decidió salir de su habitación solo para dirigirse al cuarto de baño y refrescarse el rostro, que si no podía dejar de pensar en la pelirosa, al menos tenía que ocultarlo, no iba a aceptar así como así que le gustaba, que le agradaba la idea de que fueran esposos. Quería más, vivir juntos no era suficiente.

—Mierda —musitó con el ceño fruncido y abrió la llave del agua para mojarse la cara.

El tiempo que llevaban ahí juntos era prácticamente nada, ni siquiera un día entero y él ya había caído en los encantos de Sakura Haruno, pero después de todo, ella era su amor de infancia, la única de entre todas las niñas del jardín de la aldea que lo había cautivado; la niña bonita, amable, tierna pero a la vez agresiva, diferente y comprensiva... Esa era Sakura, la que le gustaba.  
Así que, ahora, no lograba comprender cómo es que aguantó tanto tiempo reprimiendo ese sentimiento por ella, quince años en los que su mente la bloqueó por completo, quince años en los que no quiso saber absolutamente nada sobre ella; y ahora, de la nada, estaban falsamente casados y medio enamorados.  
Qué vueltas da la vida.

Las estruendosas risas provenientes de la cocina lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño aún más y apretó la mandíbula, esos dos llevaban ahí dentro más de dos horas platicando, bueno, él esperaba que solo estuvieran platicando; y Sasuke se había visto obligado a encerrarse en la habitación para no escuchar su conversación y sus estúpidas risas que ya comenzaban a irritarlo.  
Pero tenía que verle el lado positivo, la risa de Sakura, a pesar de ser demasiado ruidosa, era música para sus oídos. Era un sonido fuerte, dulce y extraño a la vez, le gustaba verla feliz y si ese tipo la estaba haciendo reír, no podía pedir más. Sin embargo, en seguida sus celos —acompañados de tristeza— salieron a flote, porque ahora recordaba que él solo la había hecho llorar ahora que eran adultos, que solo la había lastimado y jamás la había hecho sonreír; ella se reía y sí sonreía frente a él, pero no era él quien lo provocaba, Sakura era muy simple y se reía de cualquier cosa sin que Sasuke lo provocara.

Otro par de risas, menos sonoras que antes, incluso parecían casi risas entre cómplices. Con la manga de la yukata se secó el rostro, se miró en el espejo y descubrió una expresión en él que jamás había notado: su ceño seguía fruncido y sus labios también, pero había un tenue color rojo adornando sus mejillas, como si estuviera celoso por no saber qué pasaba allá afuera, por no saber qué era tan gracioso para esos dos.  
Irritado salió del cuarto de baño en dirección a la cocina, no le importaba si aún no terminaban de hablar, no le importaba que no lo quisieran presente en su conversación ni que se burlaran de él por la expresión con la que cargaba; solo quería alejarlo de ella, quería estar a solas con Sakura, su esposa.  
Caminó decidido hasta cruzar por la entrada de la cocina y pudo verlos ahí sentados, uno en cada extremo de la mesita en el suelo, bebiendo té y sonriendo como idiotas. Ninguno notó su presencia pues parecían muy entretenidos, eso fue lo que más le molesto.  
Se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar y solo así fue que ambos voltearon a verlo, el pelinegro con una cálida sonrisa y Sakura con una expresión de sorpresa.

—Sasuke-kun —murmuró ella algo sorprendida. Él parecía molesto.

—Son muy ruidosos —les informó caminando a través de la cocina hasta llegar a la alacena. Sacaría un vaso y se tardaría una eternidad en servirse agua, solo quería escuchar un poco de lo que hablaban.

—Tú siempre tan serio, Sasuke —dijo el pelinegro con un tono divertido, Sakura soltó una risita dándole la razón.

—Lo mismo digo —soltó sin mirarlo mientras sostenía el vaso en su mano. En seguida se dio la vuelta para encararlo—. Pero parece que Sakura tiene algo que te hace sonreír más de lo normal, Itachi.

—Ella es divertida, linda y amable, sencilla —le dijo al Uchiha menor—. Me agrada para ti.

—No me digas cosas que ya sé...

—Ne, Sasuke-kun ¿quieres té? —le ofreció con una sonrisa.

—No —movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

— ¿Quieres... café? —volvió a preguntar la pelirosa.

—No.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer? —insistió ella.

—No —negó de nuevo.

—Entonces... ¿qué quieres? —le preguntó en tono amable. Solo quería ser eso, amable, para que Itachi no notara que todo su matrimonio era falso.

—Que te vayas —dijo dirigiéndose al otro pelinegro con seriedad. Era lo único que quería, que se largara y lo dejara estar a solas con Sakura.

— ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! —Sakura gritó bajito mirándolo con algo de molestia—. Estás siendo grosero...

—No, está bien —la interrumpió Itachi—. Creo que ya es algo tarde y les he quitado tiempo —sonrió cálidamente, él entendía que su pequeño hermano quería estar con su esposa.

—Pero, Itachi-kun... —protestó poniéndose de pie al ver que él se levantaba.

¿Itachi-kun?, pensó Sasuke, ¿desde cuándo lo llamaba así? ¿Por qué lo llamaba así? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué parecía que ella no quería que se fuera?  
Algo extraño había pasado entre esos dos mientras el no estuvo presente.

—No te preocupes Sakura-chan —dijo poniéndole suavemente una mano en la cabeza, intentando no despeinarla—. Otro día continuamos con nuestra plática.

Ahh, ¿Sakura-chan? El Uchiha menor pensó de nuevo, ¿Por qué, por qué tenían que hablarse, mirarse y tocarse con tanta confianza? Como si se conocieran de hace tiempo, como si Itachi quisiera robarle a su esposa... Quizás estaba exagerando un poco.

—Sí —la ojijade sonrió y no puedo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la mano del pelinegro darle un par de suaves palmaditas en la cabeza, él era encantador.

—Bien —le devolvió la sonrisa y miró a su hermano—. Luego hablaré contigo, Sasuke —le indicó amablemente. Claro que también quería hablar con él, era su hermano, pero por ahora quería conocer más sobre Sakura.

—Como sea —espetó sin mirarlo y les dio la espalda.

—Entonces, los veré pronto —dijo caminando hacia la puerta de entrada, Sakura lo acompañó hasta allá para despedirlo.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro de alivio y fue entonces que se dio cuenta: estaba alterado, casi como aquella vez cuando eran pequeños. Como si Itachi realmente tuviera malas intenciones con Sakura, él sabía que su hermano era —quizás— la persona más amable y buena de la aldea, que siempre andaba por ahí sonriéndole a todos y platicando con todos, así era Itachi; un buen hermano y ejemplo a seguir. Pero aún así, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos hacia él, seguro que si esos dos se hubieran conocido desde antes, serían ellos los que estarían casados.  
Escuchó que el shoji se cerraba haciendo un pequeño 'clic' al último, supo que Sakura se acercaba y le gritó a su mente que dejara de pensar estupideces, sacudió rápidamente la cabeza decidido a salir de la cocina y dirigirse a su habitación con la intención de aclarar todo eso que estaba sintiendo, eso que definitivamente no podía ser amor.  
A penas salió al pasillo y vio a Sakura frente a él, la miró confundido y cuando ella levantó la mirada se encontró con que lucía realmente hermosa, más que cualquier otro día; o al menos eso era lo que pensaba en esos momentos, internamente maldijo a sus hormonas que actuaban como si fuera un adolescente de quince años.

—Fuiste grosero con tu hermano —repitió señalándolo con descaro.

—Así soy con él —respondió levantando los hombros.

—No deberías, él es muy amable y agradable...

—Y debería aprender a no serlo contigo —soltó sin medir sus palabras. Oh, ahí estaba el Sasuke impulsivo que no pensaba antes de hablar. Hace unas horas le estaba gritando y maldiciendo sin piedad y ahora le salía el lado sobreprotector que, muy en el fondo, tenía.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sin entender muy bien. Vale, que en su interior algo le decía que el gran Sasuke Uchiha estaba un poquitín celoso, pero no quería creerlo.

El Uchiha estaba a punto de gritarle que no se volviera acercar a él, que no le preparar té ni le llamara 'Itachi-kun', que ni siquiera lo mirara; porque sí, de verdad estaba celoso, claro que no tenía razones para eso. Pero finalmente recordó que Itachi ni siquiera representaba un obstáculo entre ellos, que aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que comenzaba a sentir por ella y que sí, a pesar de que Itachi no fuera un obstáculo sí que había uno, de piel totalmente blanca y expresión estúpida en el rostro, de nombre Sai. Porque él seguía siendo el novio de Sakura, ambos se querían, amaban o lo que fuera y por lo que sabía, llevaban un buen rato saliendo, así que no podía darse el lujo de parecer el dueño de la pelirosa, porque no lo era ni lo sería.

Su mente estaba tan corroída por los celos y la ira, que se olvidó de que apenas hacía unos minutos, estaba asegurando estar enamorado de Sakura, aceptando que se había enamorado de ella de nuevo, y muy dentro suyo sabía que eso era cierto, pero era un terco.

—Olvídalo —murmuró dándole la espalda, encaminándose a su habitación.

— ¡Deja de pedirme que olvido todo! —le gritó con los ojos cerrados. Comenzaba a cansarse de que Sasuke le pidiera eso, de que le dijera cosas a medias y luego le pidiera que lo olvidara, de que quisiera olvidar todo lo del pasado, hacer como que entre ellos nada hubiese pasado... No quería olvidarlo.

—Y tú deja de ser tan molesta —murmuró cabizbajo. No quería hablarle así, por supuesto que no, pero se tenía que forzar a eso o definitivamente caería ante ella, tenía que mostrarse frío e indiferente con ella; aún tenía una oportunidad de dejar todo bien enterrado en el pasado.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y pudo ver al pelinegro alejarse para luego adentrarse en el washitsu que ocupaba como habitación para dormir. Una extraña sensación en el corazón la hizo estremecerse, juntó ambas manos sobre su pecho apretando con fuerza, ¿porqué? ¿Por qué querer a Sasuke dolía tanto?

* * *

—Así está mejor —dijo una mujer de unos 40 años pero que aparentaba 10 menos. De labios carmín, piel tersa y cabello castaño rojizo en un extraño peinado, con las manos más delicadas del mundo, pensó Karin.

—Gracias —sonrió la peliroja luego de que aquella mujer terminara de cambiarle las vendas. En seguida pensó el poco rato que llevaba ahí y la cantidad de veces que ya había sonreído y agradecido, más que a lo largo de su vida.

—Karin, ¿cierto? —preguntó la castaña y ella asintió sin hablar—. Ya casi es hora de cenar, ¿te gusta el pescado?

La mujer de gafas dio un respingo, al mencionar aquella palabra le fue inevitable pensar en los dos hombres que la habían ayudado. Kisame era todo un pez y eso no le gustaba, es decir, quizás él no era feo, pero simplemente no era su tipo; en cambio, Suigetsu a pesar de tener ciertos rasgos de pez, no llegaba a tal extremo, y él sí que le parecía atractivo, aunque lo que más le gustaba era lo divertido que era y lo mucho que la hacía reír.

— ¿O prefieres carne de cerdo? —inquirió Mei al no escuchar una respuesta.

—Esto... —pensó con timidez, no quería causar más molestias ahí—. Lo que sea está bien —se encogió de hombros. Podía ser agresiva, gritona y un poco mal hablada, pero tenía su lado tímido, como todos.

—Eres una linda chica —le hizo saber la mujer de labios carmín mientras se ponía de pie—. ¿Cenas con nosotros? —dijo señalando la puerta, indicándole que, probablemente, afuera había más gente y que todos comerían juntos. Después de todo, seguía sin saber en qué clase de lugar estaba.

—Eh... Preferiría quedarme aquí, si no les importa.

—Oh, está bien querida —le sonrió con amabilidad—. Pero no puedes cenar tú sola —pensó mirando el techo—. ¿Quieres que yo cene contigo?

— ¿Eh? —la miró confundida.

—Mejor aún, que Suigetsu cene contigo —chilló emocionada. Recordó que cuando entró a la habitación a cambiar las vendas de la chica, la lastimó solo un poco de las costillas y el chico de ojos lila en seguida había gritado que tuviera más cuidado. Si entre ellos no había nada, ella se encargaría de que lo hubiera.

— ¡¿Eh?! —gritó avergonzada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso? Cenar con Suigetsu a solas sería como... extraño. Y lindo.

—Ya, ya —Mei sonrió casi con perversión—. Más tarde lo envío acá junto con la cena —le informó caminando hacia el shoji para abrirlo y agregó: — Espero que los disfrutes... Ambos —corrigió antes de salir de la habitación.

El rostro de Karin combinó con su cabello, estaba totalmente roja y sentía algo en el pecho, no era dolor, más bien... su corazón latía más rápido, y sus mejillas ardían como si tuviera el sol sobre ellas; ¿por qué se sentía así? Solo era Suigetsu, un chico lindo que —junto con Kisame— la había ayudado, que le había reparado sus gafas y que había pasado un rato ahí con ella platicando, contándole un montón de cosas sin sentido; solo eso, nada especial, no.  
Él era lindo en todos los sentidos, pero a penas estaba conociéndolo, no podía gustarle solo porque sí. Aunque había escuchado un par de veces eso del amor a primera vista, pero ella no estaba enamorada ni mucho menos lo amaba o quería, solo estaba ligeramente interesada en él, así como él en ella.

**•**

La hora de la cena no tardó en llegar. Pasaban de las siete de la noche cuando Karin escuchó cómo el Shoji se corría para mostrar a un Suigetsu ligeramente irritado, fastidiado, como si realmente no quisiera estar ahí con ella; la peliroja sintió que quizás ya había sido demasiada molestia para él y por eso tenía esa cara casi asqueada.  
Él suspiró cansado y se acercó a Karin mostrando una leve sonrisa, en seguida entró una mujer grande y corpulenta, de cabello semi rubio y rostro amable, ella entró y salió dejando algunas bandejas de comida cerca de donde Karin se encontraba, el de dientes afilados le agradeció y le pidió que cerrara el shoji al salir, ella así lo hizo.

—Seguro que tienes hambre —dijo Suigetsu con diversión mientras se sentaba al lado de la peliroja.

—Un poco... —murmuró al ver toda la comida que tenía ahí en frente, era demasiada y lucía deliciosa. Sí tenía hambre, pero estaba acostumbrada a comer poco y no diario cuando estuvo con Orochimaru, así que no era gran problema.

—Mei cocinó esto especialmente para ti —le indicó acercándole un plato con cubitos de pescado frito cubierto con alguna salsa y una ensalada con variedad de verduras al lado.

—¿Mei cocina? —preguntó casi para sí misma. Kisame le había dicho que ella era la encargada de varias cosas en la aldea, que trabajaban en el hospital, haciendo papeleo para el Hokage y ahora sabía que también cocinaba—. Gracias —dijo tomando el platillo con delicadeza, tenía manos torpes y no quería tirar nada.

Suigetsu la miró detenidamente mientras se llevaba un cubito de pescado a los labios para luego masticarlo, la cara que ella puso fue simplemente magnífica, encantadora, sus labios formaron una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con alegría, él se acercó más a la chica apenas rozando sus rodillas; Karin volteó a mirarlo aún con esa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—Esto... sabe exquisito —dijo al terminar el bocado, y es que era cierto, era la cosa más deliciosa que había probado en su vida. Es decir, realmente no comía mucho y comía casi cualquier cosa, desde un pedacito de carne hasta una manzana o cosas sencillas, pero esto estaba hecho con las manos de los dioses—. Hasta es placentero comerlo —rió por lo bajo.

— ¿De verdad? —la miró sorprendido, ¿tan delicioso estaba? Ahora se sentía orgulloso de haber tomado esas ridículas clases de cocina con la mandona de Mei, así que, ella no había cocinado absolutamente nada, un par de cocineras del lugar se habían encargado de eso y Suigetsu les había pedido que lo dejaran preparar un platillo, el de Karin—. Me alegro de que te haya gustado —le sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes.

—Sí, luego se lo agradeceré...

— ¡No! —la interrumpió agitando nerviosamente las manos—. Bueno... a Mei no le gustan los halagos... —devió la mirada rascándose la nuca. Es que Mei no sabía sobre eso y si se enteraba de que le había cocinado, no dejaría de molestarlo con eso.

—Qué extraño —murmuró mirando el techo pensativa—. ¿Puedes agradecerle por mí?

—Ah... sí. Yo lo haré —sonrió nervioso—. Ahora come.

—No me digas qué hacer —lo miró desafiante—. Tú también come —le indicó señalando los demás platos con comida.

—Tampoco me digas qué hacer —se acercó a su rostro frunciendo el ceño con diversión.

Ambos se miraron como si realmente estuviesen enojados pero finalmente apartaron la mirada luego de que notaron lo cerca que estaban uno del otro, en seguida un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas y Karin se dedicó a comer casi con desespero todo lo que se encontraba en su plato; por su parte, Suigetsu tomó uno de los platos solo para distraerse mientras comía, la miró de reojo y la sorprendió con aquella expresión de antes. Sonrió de lado y pensó, que las mujeres de Konoha no eran solo interesantes, también eran muy lindas.

* * *

Caminó cautelosamente a través de las calles de la aldea, miró hacia todos lados procurando que nadie notara su presencia, que nadie viera hacia dónde se dirigía. Ya en el centro de Konoha, caminó solo un par de cuadras más para llegar a la florería de los Yamanaka, ahí estaba Ino esperándolo quizás impaciente porque él —como siempre— iba tarde a su cita, pero no podía evitarlo, sus padres siempre lo llenaban de preguntas y consejos antes de salir. Suspiró cuando llegó a la entrada trasera del lugar y tocó cinco veces con un ritmo en particular tal y como lo habían acordado, casi de inmediato la rubia apareció y abrió solo un poco la puertecilla, sacó un brazo y él sintió cómo lo jalaban hacia adentro; la puerta se cerró en silencio, pudo notar que el lugar estaba completamente oscuro y en seguida el olor de todas las flores inundaron su nariz.

—Llegas tarde —lo reprendió Ino cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo lamento —se rascó la mejilla mostrando su usual sonrisa—. Mamá no dejaba de preguntarme cosas...

—Bien —suspiró cansada—. Hinata está ahí dentro —le señaló una puertecilla cerca de ellos—. Yo estaré afuera con Shikamaru, te avisaré cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡De acuerdo! —gritó bajito agitando los brazos en el aire, estaba feliz, muy feliz.

— ¡No hagas ruido, idiota! —volvió a regañarlo—. Como sea, disfruta tu estadía, Naruto. —sonrió alegremente mientras salía de lo que era la bodega donde guardaban cientos de flores de diferentes tipos.

El rubio vio a su amiga desaparecer tras la puerta y entonces caminó hacia aquella otra puerta tras la cual estaba su adorada Hinata. Tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y abrió la puerta con cuidado, ahí, pudo ver a la joven y bonita Hyuga sentada en lo que parecía ser un pequeño banco, las luces estaban apagadas y el pequeño cuarto era solo alumbrado por la luz de la luna que se asomaba por una ventanita que había allí. Cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidado y se acercó a ella para sentarse a su lado, Hinata lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ansiaba mucho verte —dijo él tomándole las manos con delicadeza.

—Y yo a ti, Naruto-kun —sus ojos brillaban al verlo, hoy especialmente lucía más atractivo de lo normal.

— ¿No crees —comenzó luego de soltar una suave risita—...que es demasiado romántico vernos a escondidas? —preguntó y la de ojos aperlados dio un respingo ante tal comentario.

—Esto... sí —dijo nerviosa y soltó una de sus manos de las de Naruto para acercarla a su mejilla, la acarició delicadamente sintiendo la suave piel de su novio—. Pero es lindo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —volvió a sonreír, bueno, que estando con Hinata no podía dejar de hacerlo. Ella lo hacía realmente feliz, más feliz que cualquier cosa, es más, ponía a Hinata por sobre el ramen, eso era amor de verdad.

Naruto se acercó lentamente al rostro de la chica y la tomó de la mejilla con cariño, ladeó un poco la cabeza para luego alcanzar los aterciopelados labios de la mujer de cabellera azul, ambos cerraron los ojos dándole inicio a un lento pero a la vez fogoso beso. Uno de esos que pocas veces se daban en sus encuentros, de esos especiales, de cuando besas y besas y ni siquiera la falta de aire es motivo para separarte, esos besos que siguen hasta que sus labios terminan hinchados.  
Sus lenguas no participaban mucho en el encuentro, eran solo sus labios y un par de mordidas provenientes de la Hyuga, pequeñas mordidas que sorprendían a Naruto pero que de todas formas le agradaba, porque no era un beso salvaje ni tampoco inocente, era solo un beso simple, dulce y a la vez amargo, suave y también fuerte. Uno lleno de cariño, uno en el que se aferraban al otro.

Naruto tomó a Hinata del rostro con ambas manos para concluir con el beso y depositarle un par más sobre los labios y luego en la frente, la luz de la luna bastó para notar el leve sonrojo que su chica tenía en las mejillas, ella apartó la mirada pero el rubio la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

—Eh... Hinata, tengo que decirte algo, a-algo muy importante —sentenció el joven Uzumaki sin mirarla, había ensayado mil veces en su casa pero decírselo de frente era muy diferente.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? —preguntó algo sorprendida por el tono de voz del chico, hasta parecía nervioso o asustado.

—Bueno... tú sabes, llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo juntos ¿no? —sonrió recordando todo lo que habían tenido que pasar hasta ahora, siempre era esconderse de los demás y ocultar el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, pero valía la pena.

—Sí —contestó igual sonriendo.

—Creo que... que es hora de que terminemos esto —murmuró volteando a verla fijamente.

Hinata sintió que el corazón se le detenía, un hueco comenzó a crecer en su pecho e instintivamente se zafó del agarre de Naruto, ¿la estaba terminando? Después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar, después de años sintiéndose atraídos, después de compartir tantos momentos juntos...

— ¡No-no, no llores! —gritó el rubio asustado al ver a la ojiperla comenzar a llorar a mares—. ¡Yo, Hinata...! ¡Ahh! —gritó irritado mientras rebuscaba en su yukata—. Me refería a esto —dijo mostrándole un cajita que contenía el más lindo anillo jamás antes visto. El rubio pensaba que era simple, pues no tenía mucho dinero y compró lo mejor que pudo, pero a los ojos de Hinata, era totalmente hermoso; las lágrimas siguieron corriendo por sus mejillas, se sentía confundida, con miedo y también alegre.

—Naru... Naruto-kun..

.  
—Lo siento —sonrió arrepentido de haber dicho lo anterior—. Quise decir que... terminemos con esto y comencemos algo más —murmuró sacando el anillo de la cajita y tomando de nuevo la blanca mano de la chica para colocarle la sortija en el anular con suma delicadeza—. Ya sabes, casémonos.

La joven de ojos perla sintió aquel hueco rellenarse hasta desbordarse, la felicidad no le cabía en su pequeño cuerpo. No podía creerlo, era un sueño, el mejor sueño de todos, ahí en frente tenía a Naruto, el hombre que más amaba en la vida, pidiéndole matrimonio. Lo miró y luego al anillo en su mano, ese momento era de verdad especial, y pensar que creyó que estaban terminando cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario, formalizarían su relación. Se casarían.

—Sé que no es el mejor lugar para pedírtelo —hizo una mueca de desagrado. No estaba muy seguro de hacerlo ahí pero ya no soportaba más, quería estar junto a ella por siempre, sin ocultarse de los demás, demostrando frente a todos el amor que tenían.

—No... no vuelvas a asustarme así, tonto —chilló abrazándolo con fuerza por el cuello sin dejar de llorar, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó de nuevo mientras la rodeaba por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos—. Entonces... ¿qué dices? —preguntó aún nervioso aunque ya se esperaba la respuesta.

— ¡Sí, sí...! —dijo Hinata con seguridad lanzándose sobre el rubio y tirándolo sobre la alfombra cayendo sobre él—. Te amo Naruto, te amo demasiado.

—También te amo, Hinata —la apretó hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de la chica. Una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, por fin estarían juntos.

* * *

La pelirosa se miró en el espejo por tercera vez, seguía estando roja cual tomate y no entendía por qué. Llevaba al menos diez minutos en el baño del lugar sin parar de agitar sus manos con la intención de que dejaran de sudar, se refrescaba con agua el cuello y un poco el rostro, ¿por qué se sentía así de acalorada? Así de nerviosa y asustada, y aún así, le agradaba la situación en la que se encontraba, quizás eso era lo peor de todo: que aún sabiendo que eso estaba al, le gustaba.  
Agradeció siempre seguir el consejo de su madre acerca de cargar un abanico pequeño en la yukata, lo sacó con agilidad y se abanicó un par de veces repitiéndose —mentalmente— que debía tranquilizarse y que nada pasaría, solo era una simple cena después de todo.

Cuando se acomodó un par de mechones de cabello, recordó la bonita caricia que el hermano mayor del hombre con quien estaba casada, le había dado, sintió la calidez como si él fuera su hermano y no de Sasuke. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que habían recibido la visita de Itachi, era una persona agradable y amable, mejor dicho, era todo lo contrario a Sasuke, y eso le había gustado a Sakura. En fin, que desde aquel día, Sasuke no había parado de refunfuñar a todas horas y tenía un humor terrible, lo escuchaba maldecir por cualquier cosa y casi no se encontraba con él durante todo el día, porque Sasuke se la pasaba en el jardín de la casa o salía por ahí con Naruto; si hasta sentía que lo extrañaba, porque había estado muy distante, y este día, de la nada, se había portado diferente con ella. Por la mañana le dio los buenos días, él preparó una parte del desayuno y había dicho salir al centro de la aldea a comprar víveres para el hogar, como un buen esposo, Sakura se sintió sorprendida pero lo dejó pasar, pensó que así era mejor y que le gustaba más el Sasuke que de vez en cuando era amable con ella.

Ambos habían hecho un poco de ligera limpieza en el hogar y recordó haberlo atrapado mientras él la miraba con discreción, ese detalle le había parecido encantador.

El sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose la trajo a la realidad, una mujer joven entraba a lavarse las manos con delicadeza, la pelirosa respiró profundo y guardó el abanico que aún sostenía con una mano, se volvió a enjuagar las manos lentamente, tomó bastante aire y luego se decidió a salir del baño y regresar a su lugar en el restaurante.

Caminó a través del lugar con elegancia hasta llegar al pequeño cubículo privado que Sasuke había pedido para los dos, se sentía un poco como en aquella cita cuando bebieron sake y él la acompañó hasta su casa, ahora no sabía por qué estaban ahí, pero agradecía que fuera un restaurante tan bonito y lujoso, se moría de hambre y seguro que ahí la comida era deliciosa.  
Corrió la cortinilla para entrar y la cerró tras de sí, vio a Sasuke que también estaba mirándola y caminó en el pequeño espacio hasta sentarse en la alfombra quedando del otro lado de la mesita pero frente a él.  
Observó la mesita y se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña botella con sake y esos recipientes donde lo beberían, ¿por qué Sasuke quería beber? Ella tenía hambre, no sed.

—Pedí por ti —dijo el pelinegro alegando que ella había tardado demasiado en el baño—. Espero que no te moleste.

—Ah... no, está bien, gracias —contestó confundida, la voz de Sasuke lucía relajada al igual que su mirada y todo su cuerpo.

Aún se preguntaba por qué había aceptado salir con él, la gente los veía y sabían que eran esposos, porque toda Konoha —y otras aldeas— se habían enterado del matrimonio del Uchiha. Sakura se sentía un tanto incómoda, porque sabía que todo era una farsa, por otro lado, no podía creer que todos pensaran que de verdad eran esposos, nadie sabía que en realidad era un matrimonio arreglado por ellos mismos.  
Recordó las veces que se negó cuando Sasuke le dijo que irían a cenar fuera, no le pidió ni le ofreció nada, solo se le plantó en frente diciéndole que se arreglara porque saldrían a cenar a uno de esos restaurantes que a ella tanto le gustaban; ella había negado de inmediato, pero su infantil mente le había dicho que aceptara pues Sasuke tenía el dinero suficiente para llevarla a cualquier restaurante que ella le pidiera, así que terminó accediendo.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose la sacó de sus pensamientos, la grande tela se abrió y apareció una mujer bastante atractiva cargando tres bandejas de plata: una en cada mano y otra en la cabeza. Sakura se sorprendió al notar el enorme equilibrio que esa mujer tenía, acercó unos platos a ella y otros tantos a Sasuke, la pelirosa pudo notar cuando aquella mujer de hermoso cabello naranja y kimono con escote bastante pronunciado le sonrió sensual y discretamente a Sasuke, él solo le sostuvo la mirada agradeciendo y ella salió del lugar cerrando la cortina para dejarlos de nuevo a solas.

— ¿La conoces? —preguntó mirando la cantidad de comida que había frente a ellos.

—No —contestó sin entender por qué lo preguntaba.

—Es linda —dijo con la intención de que él lo aceptara y así lo hizo.

—Sí, pero es demasiado llamativa para mi gusto —le dijo agregando que con el escote que esa mujer llevaba, podía verle todo. Sakura frunció el ceño un poco molesta y él agregó: — Además, soy un hombre casado —soltó con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

Sakura sintió una punzada en el pecho y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que de nuevo estaba sonrojada. ¿Por qué él decía esa clase de cosas? Cómo si en realidad estuvieran casados, como si eso les importara.

—Qué gracioso —soltó con sarcasmo.

Ambos callaron y la pelirosa decidió que era hora de devorar todo lo que tenía en la mesa y que tenía un aspecto exquisito. Comenzó comiendo una sopa de berros junto con un panecillo caliente, cambió de plato para esta vez comer algo que parecía carne rellena de verduras y otras cosas; comió como si de eso dependiera su vida, masticó y tragó todo lo que yacía en su plato, tuvo que servirse un poco de sake para pasar todo lo que aún sentía en su garganta. Tomó otro plato que era una ensalada ligera con pequeñas porciones de pollo, a penas probó un par de bocados cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke ni siquiera había tocado la comida, ¿acaso se sentía mal?

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó de pronto dejando la comida de lado.

—Sí —dijo apretando los ojos como si así pudiera dejar de pensar en ella y en todo eso.

— ¿Seguro? —insistió—. Es que no has comido na...

—Oye —la interrumpió de repente—. La otra vez… me comporté como un idiota —dijo sin mirarla.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Sobre todo eso que te dije, cuando querías irte de la casa —suspiró casi nervioso—. Como sea, lo siento.

El pelinegro tomó los palillos y se llevó lo primero que encontró a la boca, lo había dicho, le había pedido disculpas por eso, pero entonces ¿por qué no se sentía mejor? ¿Por qué no sentía un peso menos sobre sus hombros?  
Vale, que sí sabía por qué no se sentía mejor, pero quería ignorar eso, quería hacerse creer que ahora ya estaba todo arreglado, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así; y podía ser muy frío, serio y directo, pero declarar aquello no era nada fácil para él.

—E-está bien —habló Sakura todavía esperando que él dijera otra cosa.

Pero no, Sasuke continuó comiendo y bebiendo solo un poco de sake al igual que ella y no volvió a decir más.  
La ojijade también siguió degustando la comida, aunque después de esa mini charla incómoda —al menos para ella— la comida no le supo tan deliciosa como antes. El pastelillo de fresa que había como postre, ya no parecía tan atrayente como cuando lo habían llevado ahí, de todas formas, Sakura cortó un pedazo de la tarta para colocarla en un plato de cerámica blanca, utilizó un tenedor y comenzó a comerlo recargando su rostro sobre su otra mano desocupada; intentó mirar a Sasuke intentando descifrar qué es lo que tenía, pero descubrió que él era quien la estaba mirando con una expresión extraña en el rostro, esa que la gente pone cuando por fin se encuentra con alguien que no ha visto en años. Una mirada nostálgica, como si la extrañara.

Corrió la mirada hacia su plato que seguía repleto del pastel, tenía que distraerse de ese ambiente pesado que de pronto se había generado entre ellos, así que siguió comiendo de la tarta de fresas notando el sabor específico de cada ingrediente en su paladar; tenía que aceptar que estaba delicioso al igual que toda la comida en ese restaurante y seguro que Sasuke pagaría una fortuna por toda la comida que había pedido.

Cuando comenzaba a pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba vivir en su clan y en que nunca pudo hablar con Keita, su primo, sobre lo ocurrido aquella vez, escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por esa voz varonil que le encantaba.

—Sakura —murmuró él con voz seria y la miró con determinación.

— ¿Um? —también lo miró pero confundida, parecía que de nuevo quería hablar como antes.

—Ya sabes que soy alguien de pocas palabras —le hizo saber y ella asintió—, así que... seré directo.

— ¿Eh? Dime...

—Me gustas —confesó hablando en serio.

La pelirosa sintió que su corazón le explotaba de tan rápido que latía, ¿escuchó bien o su mente le estaba jugando mal otra vez? Sasuke acababa de decirle que le gustaba, ¿verdad? ¿Era en serio?

—No juegues con eso —le pidió frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Todo lo que me dijiste aquella vez...!

—Te dije que lo siento —dijo levantando un poco la voz.

—Yo te confesé que pensaba en ti y hasta dejé de pensar en Sai y tú... ¡Tú dijiste cosas horribles sobre 'lo nuestro'!

—Y ahora te digo que me gustas. —sentenció—. Mierda, Sakura, siempre me gustaste, incluso nos besamos cuando pequeños ¿recuerdas? Deja de joder con el pasado y dime que te gusto.

— ¡Ya te había dicho que me gustas, idiota! —chilló apretando los ojos.

—Oi, Sakura... No solo me gustas, supongo que... estoy enamorado de ti —dijo levantando los hombros como si no fuera su culpa que estuviera enamorado. Pero era cierto, él sin quererlo se había enamorado de nuevo y de la misma chica, estando con ella no pudo soportar enterrar por más tiempo sus sentimientos. Tuvo que decírselo porque así era, porque simplemente, Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorada de ella, la mujer de hermosos ojos esmeralda y extraño cabello rosado, de labios finos y llamativos, de piel perfecta y voz encantadora; había tardado demasiado en aceptarlo, y había sido terco con sus sentimientos pero, realmente estaba enamorado de Sakura.

— ¿E-Enamorado? —susurró no queriendo entender la situación—. Yo... —pensó. Sasuke le gustaba, muchísimo, desde que se habían reencontrado en la florería no había dejado de pensar en él. Las noches las pasaba en vela por su culpa, se imaginaba mil y un escenas con él estando juntos o yendo de nuevo al jardín de la aldea... De verdad había olvidado casi por completo a Sai y, aunque le dolía, le gustaba más eso que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke—. Sasuke... yo... —murmuró, el labio inferior le temblaba y lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus verdes orbes para rodar por sus mejillas. Con ambas manos se cubrió el rostro resignándose a todo—. También... ¡yo también estoy enamorada de ti!

Y el Uchiha sintió que una pequeña parte de su frío y duro corazón, comenzaba a derretirse, a ablandarse; pensó, que sus latidos ahora tenían sentido.

**_Entonces... ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?_**, se preguntó Sasuke con miedo.

* * *

**Entonces... las cosas se pusieron intensas :DD**

**P**rimero, Karin y Suigetsu son un amor, hasta quiero hac on oneshot sobre ellos *-* XD

**L**uego, el momento NaruHina quizás fue muy breve pero quería mostrarles que también van progresando en su relación :33

Y...** NUESTROS TORTOLITOS FINALMENTE LO HAN ACEPTADO. E**sa parte de la confesión me cstó trabajo porque no quería poner a un Sasuke cursi pero tampoco completamente frío, creo que él va directo al grano y así lo hizo con Sakura, el problema es, ¿qué va a pasar con Sai?**  
**

**L**as engañé con el invitado, muchas creyeron que era Sai, pero nah, el cuñado tenía que aparecer 7u7 Y provocar un poco de celos a Sasuki :v

**¿L**es gustó, no les gustó ? Háganmelo saber :D **Y**a saben que me pueden dejar un review o mandar un mensajin, ehh... sí los respondo aunque me tarde XD **Y**a es algo tarde y ando viendo unos animes 7u7 jaja **A**sí que las dejo chicas, muchas gracias por haber leído :3 **R**realmente las aprecio demasiado.

**L**es deseo una bonita mitad de semana y sigamos la fiesta porque somos** CANNON** :D

**Linda noche, pásenla bonito, noss leemos la próxima semana n.n**

**PD: Lamento si hay algún error o falta ortográfica, editar el texto con todas las luces apagas no es sano para mis ojos y no sé ni qué escribo XD**


End file.
